Anthropologie
by Da Wae Of Being Human
Summary: Les humains. Mythe ou réalité ? Lyra ne le sait pas mais elle compte bien le découvrir. Et elle va peut-être rendre folle sa colocataire au passage...
1. Chapitre 1 - Musique et magie

**Anthropologie est une fanfiction My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic écrite en anglais par JasonTheHuman et traduit vers le français par Green Harvest, FloppySnow, AlexiSonic et StrayPaolo.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -** **Musique et Magie**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » Lyra jeta un regard plein d'espoir au gâteau qui se trouvait toujours dans l'assiette de Bon-Bon.

Sa colocataire leva un sabot et rapprocha un peu plus l'assiette de son côté de la table. « Franchement, Lyra...

— Désolée. Mais c'est juste qu'il t'attend, là, et…

— Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que l'on est arrivée au Sugarcube Corner, soupira Bon-Bon. Et pardon si j'ai été légèrement choquée de la manière dont tu as avalé le tien. »

Venir ici était devenu une tradition, quelque chose que les deux poneys faisaient tous les week-ends. M. Et Mme. Cake comptaient parmi les meilleurs pâtissiers de Ponyville, voire de tout Equestria. Leur boutique était un lieu de rencontre naturel pour des poneys aimant toutes les deux les sucreries.

« Tu penses que les gâteaux et les bonbons sont une forme d'art, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ce que je fais tous les jours ! Bien sûr qu'il y a une part d'art ! défendit Bon-Bon. Et, d'ailleurs, j'ai finalement passé un entretien d'embauche avec les propriétaires, donc je pourrais même travailler ici, avant même qu'on s'en rende compte !

— Sympa. Si c'est le cas, on aura des gâteux à l'oeil ? », demanda Lyra.

Bon-Bon lui lança un regard noir. « Enfin bref, j'ai entendu que tu étais invitée à jouer au grand gala équestre. C'est tout de même un grand honneur », dit Bon-Bon. Elle prit une bouchée de son gâteau, la savourant, appréciant son parfum, contrairement à une certaine licorne.

Lyra hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Ouais ! T'y crois ça ? Même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les événements officiels.

— Je… me demande bien pourquoi. » Son attention était concentrée sur du glaçage au chocolat qui dégoulinait du menton de Lyra. « Espérons que ça ne tourne pas au désastre, comme l'année dernière. Tu en as bien entendu parlé ? »

Lyra hocha la tête. « J'aurais jamais cru que Fluttershy était capable de ça. Les plus calmes nous surprendront toujours le plus. »

Bon-Bon poursuivit en prenant une autre bouchée de son gâteau. « Donc, t'ont-ils dit quels morceaux tu joueras ? Sais-tu ce que tu vas porter ? »

Lyra haussa les épaules. « Chais pas. Peut-être que Rarity-

— CHAUD DEVANT ! »

Elles avaient à peine entendu s'approcher le bourdonnement du scooter avant que ce dernier ne vienne s'écraser contre la table. Bon-Bon reçut son gâteau en pleine figure. Lyra tenta, sans succès, de réprimer son fou-rire.

« Tu es sûre que ça sera ça, ton talent ? » demanda Apple Bloom, en s'approchant de la table renversée, Sweetie Belle à ses côtés.

Bon-Bon resta bouche bée devant les trois pouliches, son visage couvert de glaçage.

« Que dire ? Parfois, mieux vaut finir rapidement, conclut Lyra en haussant les épaules. Au passage, tu as un petit quelque chose… » Elle porta son sabot à son visage. « Là. »

Bon-Bon avait déjà saisi une serviette, et commençait à s'essuyer.

« Désolé pour tout », s'excusa Scootaloo en secouant la tête. Elle ajusta son casque. J'allais vraiment vite cette fois ! Maintenant, j'ai juste à travailler mes virages… » Elle afficha un sourire timide.

« Pas de problème », dit Lyra.

Bon-Bon hésita et prit une grande inspiration. « O-oui… au… cun… problème.

— Relax, c'est juste des gosses. Tu te souviens comment c'était, à leur âge, d'essayer d'avoir sa cutie mark ? On ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'essayer tous ces trucs de dingue. »

Le visage de Sweetie Belle s'illumina. « Hé, on ne t'a jamais demandé comment t'as eu la tienne ! Ton talent, c'est la musique, c'est ça ? » Elle fixait du regard la harpe dorée sur le flanc de Lyra.

« Ouais ! En fait, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour avoir la mienne. Cela remonte à mes années d'école, quand je vivais à Canterlot. J'ai été une des dernières à l'avoir dans ma classe, vous savez… »

* * *

Une nuit, encore éveillée dans son lit, Heartstrings – on l'appelait encore ainsi à l'époque – avait entendu ses parents parler d'elle.

« Tu sais qu'Heartstrings a des difficultés en classe… » C'était sa mère.

« Certaines licornes mettent juste plus de temps pour apprendre la magie, voilà tout. Cela viendra avec le temps, entendit-elle son père répondre.

— Mais, si ça ne vient pas ? Cela fait trop longtemps, maintenant. Pas de magie, pas de cutie mark. Et si cela venait du fait qu'elle est...

— Heartstrings est une licorne. C'est aussi simple que ça. Cela viendra avec le temps. »

Bien sûr, même si elle n'était encore qu'une pouliche, Heartstrings savait de quoi ils parlaient. Sa mère était un pégase, son père une licorne. Elle avait une corne mais n'avait jamais pu s'en servir. Les autres licornes de sa classe avaient déjà maîtrisé des choses telles que la lévitation, mais elle ne pouvait même pas soulever une plume. Elle devait se rendre à l'avis de sa mère. Et si elle ne pouvait pas apprendre la magie ?

Son professeur, Indigo Spark, disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Que si un poney avait une corne, cela faisait de lui une licorne. Qu'il n'existait rien de semblable à une "demi-licorne", mais... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait ses parents à avoir ce genre de conversation, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas concentrer de pouvoir à travers sa corne.

Le jour suivant, en classe, la cutie mark et la magie occupaient encore l'esprit d'Heartstrings. À la place de leur salle habituelle, on les avait amenés dans la salle de musique.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler avec des instruments de musique. J'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous en choisisse un. Nous allons juste nous entraîner pour le moment, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne sonnez pas juste », dit Indigo Spark en regardant les élèves de sa classe inspecter chaque instrument.

Heartstrings suivit le reste de ses camarades. Pouvait-elle au moins être douée à cela ? Il semblait y avoir un tuba… trop gros... un xylophone... trop de touches, vraiment pas son domaine... Il y avait des tambours. Ces derniers seraient plus simples.

« Oui, Blue Belle, celui-ci s'appelle une lyre. » Heartstrings se retourna pour voir le professeur parler à une jeune licorne bleu marine. « C'est un des instruments les plus difficiles. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration pour se focaliser sur le mouvement de chacune des cordes, même pour jouer un simple morceau.

— Comment ça marche ? demanda la pouliche.

— Concentre ta magie sur chaque corde, et ajuste la tension afin de les faire vibrer et produire un son. »

Blue Belle avait déjà commencé, et ce qui en ressortait n'était pas exactement de la musique, au sens strict du terme. Heartstrings grimaça à l'écoute de ce bruit, et se tourna pour s'intéresser au violoncelle. Peut-être que celui-là serait le bon. Non, il était bien trop grand.

« Je pense que je vais en prendre un autre... dit Blue Belle, en se détournant de la lyre. Quelque chose de plus facile. »

La plupart des instruments avaient déjà été pris. Trop tard pour les tambours, se dit Heartstrings. Déambulant dans la salle de musique, entre les autres licornes qui essayaient déjà leurs nouveaux instruments, Heartstrings regarda finalement la lyre de plus près. Impossible, celui-ci serait définitivement trop dur...

D'ailleurs, l'explication n'avait aucun sens. Comment était-on supposé produire de la musique en ne faisant vibrer chaque corde que par elle-même ? Si on les pinçait en séquence, en descendant dans la rangée... C'était moins une question de faire bouger chaque corde que de faire bouger quelque chose entre elles pour les pincer une par une.

Quelques notes furent émises, douces mais claires. Quelques autres encore. Elles commencèrent à former une simple mélodie, rien de compliqué, mais tout de même harmonieuse. Heartstrings ferma les yeux, en se concentrant sur les notes. Oui, c'était ainsi que l'on devait jouer de la lyre.

« Eh bien, Heartstrings ! Je vois que tu as bien saisi le principe ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Toute la salle s'était tue. Elle essaya de regarder la corne sur son front, et en vit le contour briller d'une lueur couleur vert citron. La même lueur qui enveloppait la lyre. Elle s'éloigna de la lyre en reculant lentement, sentant les yeux de tous les poneys de la salle braqués sur elle.

« Il n'y pas de quoi être embarrassée. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

— Je, hm...Je pensais qu'il y avait probablement une autre façon d'en jouer...Plus simple… balbutia Heartstrings.

— Il n'y a rien de grave, assura Indigo Spark. Tous les poneys ont choisi leurs instruments maintenant ? Commençons. »

Heartstrings fixa l'instrument couleur or et, après moult efforts, parvint à le faire flotter à côté d'elle. Elle exaltait. Elle voulait se lever et courir annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents mais la classe avait déjà commencé.

Tandis que les autres poulains et pouliches se démenaient pour jouer quelque chose d'un tant soit peu harmonieux, Heartstrings avait déjà compris comment se servir de son instrument. C'était comme si elle était née pour jouer. Quand l'école fut finalement terminée, elle remarqua quelque chose de différent sur elle, à savoir sur son flan.

Cela va sans dire, ses parents étaient aux anges lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison cet après-midi. Heartstrings pensa que sa mère allait s'évanouir quand elle vit la nouvelle cutie mark de sa fille. Et cela faillit arriver quand elle entendit ce dont Heartstrings était capable. Son père l'inscrivit à des cours de musique sur le champ. Ils disaient qu'elle était un prodige – peut-être l'était-elle ? Mais cela n'intéressait guère Heartstrings, à qui suffisait l'excitation d'enfin pouvoir faire de la magie.

Finalement, il semblait qu'Heartstrings allait devenir une licorne tout à fait normale.

* * *

« C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit sur ces poneys ? demanda Sweetie Belle. Je veux dire quand leurs parents sont de deux espèces différentes. Je sais que ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais t'es une super magicienne, Lyra.

— Qui sait ? J'ai dû m'entraîner, mais je me débrouille pas mal maintenant, répondit Lyra. Et tout ça pour dire que tout le monde finit par avoir sa cutie mark. Je suis sûre que l'aurez toutes bien assez tôt. »

Bon-Bon avait fini d'essuyer le gâteau de son visage et était de meilleure humeur. « Vous savez, quand j'avais à peu près votre âge, j'ai appris à ma servir d'un four pour la première fois, et -

— Hé, la musique peut marcher ! Peut-être qu'on devrait reformer notre groupe ! En avant, les CMC ! » dit Scootaloo. Les trois pouliches disparurent dans une trainée jaune, orange et blanche.

« Qu-? dit Bon-Bon. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de leurs raconter l'histoire de ma cutie mark ! Les gamins et leur manque d'attention ! » Elle tourna la tête. « … Lyra ? »

Une fourchette flottait dans les airs à la hauteur du visage de Lyra, qui l'inspectait avec curiosité. Elle se retourna en entendant son nom, et la fourchette tomba à terre. « Hmm ?

— Oh… Laisse tomber. Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

Une douce musique jouée dans le lointain, un air familier dans les ténèbres. Connaissait-elle ce morceau ? Elle ne pouvait le nommer. Puis, un visage. Mais ce n'était pas un poney, ça, au moins, c'était clair. C'était… Oui. Lyra entreprit de s'en approcher pour mieux voir. Les ténèbres s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer les détails. Elle eut juste le temps de jeter un rapide regard avant-

-qu'elle ne heurte le plancher de la chambre dans un bruit sourd, l'arrachant brutalement à son rêve. Mais elle avait encore l'image en tête. Lyra contempla le plafond, le dos au sol, les quatre fers en l'air. Encore partiellement drapée de la couverture de son lit.

« Je… Je comprends à présent, dit-elle en souriant. Comment n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? »

Cela devait être consigné. Elle se releva, et courut jusqu'au hall pour y trouver son journal. Après l'avoir fait léviter en bas de l'étagère, elle commença rapidement ses esquisses avec la première plume qu'elle trouva.

« Lyra...? J'ai entendu un grand fracas, tu vas bien ? » Bon-Bon déambula dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. Elle fixa Lyra et la brillante plume grattant frénétiquement la page. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— C'est eux qui l'ont conçue. Elle a été faite pour que ce soit eux qui en jouent, pas nous, marmonna Lyra sans cesser de regarder son journal. Tout prend son sens maintenant… »

Bon-Bon secoua la tête et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa colocataire. Une sorte de silhouette prenait forme. Elle tenait une lyre avec ce qui ressemblait à des… bras ? La forme du corps était différente de tout ce que Bon-Bon connaissait. Peut-être similaire à un bébé dragon, comme celui qui vivait avec Twilight Sparkle, mais les membres étaient plus longs.

« Les cordes sont plus faciles à pincer quand on a des doigts. En fait, je pense que ça ressemble à la manière dont je joue. La manière dont je le visualise en tout cas. » Lyra continua de griffonner. Bon-Bon ne pouvait dire si elle lui expliquait, ou si elle parlait toute seule. « Les cordes sont trop proches les unes des autres pour bien en jouer avec des sabots, et des poneys n'ont aucune raison de concevoir un instrument dont on ne peut jouer qu'avec de la magie.

— Lyra, est-ce encore une de tes théories sur ces... « La voix de Bon-Bon s'éclipsa dans un bâillement. »

« Humains. Bien sûr. » Lyra hocha la tête. Elle posa sa plume et leva les yeux.

« Les humains ont inventé la lyre. Incroyable, hein ? J'avais leur création tatouée sur mon flanc depuis des années et je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue ! » Elle sourit à pleine dent en regardant l'image de la harpe sur sa patte arrière.

« Tu es… certaine ? » Bon-Bon laissa échapper un autre bâillement. « Tu penses vraiment que ça a été inventé par une sorte de… quoi encore ?

— Si tu savais où regarder, tu réaliserais que les humains ont laissé derrière eux leurs oeuvres à travers toute la civilisation équestrienne. Les poneys n'ont pas été les premiers à établir une société. Tout vient des humains, nous ne faisons que leur emprunter. »

Bon-Bon fixa Lyra, ne comprenant pas comment un poney pouvait être rester éveillé et si énergique à trois heures du matin. Elle divaguait encore sur les "humains". Non pas que Bon-Bon comprenait ce qu'était un "humain", mais apparemment, ils obsédaient Lyra de façon étrange. Une sorte d'obscure être mythique référencé dans des vieux livres. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient... un mythe. Aucun poney n'avait vraiment vu de réel humain auparavant.

« Retourne te coucher », dit Bon-Bon. Elle tourna les sabots et se redirigea vers sa chambre.

Le sourire de Lyra disparut, et elle regarda ses dessins. Elle avait mis autant de détails qu'elle le pouvait dans la façon dont il tenait l'instrument, et la façon dont les doigts bougeaient sur chaque corde. Tout cela semblait si bien marcher. Moins d'attention avait été portée au visage et au reste du corps, juste un torse et des jambes rudimentaires. Les détails de son rêve fuyaient déjà son esprit.

Ce n'était pas le premier rêve que Lyra avait eu à propos des humains – ils avaient lieu sporadiquement. Plusieurs à la fois, en général. Elle pouvait encore s'attendre à d'autres rêves brumeux, indistincts, dans les nuits à venir. Son journal était rempli de tout ce qu'elle avait pu en retenir.

« Je sais que les humains ont existé… murmura Lyra. Ils ne le sont peut-être plus maintenant, mais ils étaient réels. »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la silhouette dessinée, jouant de la lyre comme elle-même le faisait si souvent, mais c'était la bonne façon de le faire. La façon pour laquelle l'instrument était destiné. Elle ferma ensuite le livre et le reposa sur l'étagère.

Pour le reste de la nuit, Lyra ne put se souvenir si elle avait fait d'autres rêves.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Histoire Equestrienne

**Chapitre 2 -** **Histoire Equestrienne**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Lyra s'était rendue à son emplacement habituel, dans le parc, pour jouer quelques heures. Les représentations en plein-air étaient pour elle une occasion régulière de lui rapporter assez d'argent entre deux de ses apparitions publiques. Elle pouvait se détendre lorsqu'elle jouait ici. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se donner autant que lors d'un événement important.

Lorsqu'elle en arriva à la fin de sa musique d'intro, elle rabaissa sa lyre juste une minute. Un petit groupe de poneys s'était rassemblé pour l'écouter jouer. Elle les salua d'un signe de la tête. « Merci à tous d'être venu. N'oubliez pas le pourboire ! »

Lyra se demandait si quelqu'un lui ferait la remarque à propos de la façon dont elle s'asseyait. Les habitués ne le faisaient pas. De temps en temps, un poney venu d'une autre ville, non habitué à la voir ainsi complètement affalée, la fixait, et lui demandait parfois ce qu'elle faisait. Aujourd'hui, personne ne fit de commentaire. C'était ainsi que les humains s'asseyaient dans les illustrations et dans ses rêves. Lyra s'était elle-même prêtée au jeu et trouvait cette position confortable.

Le boîtier de son instrument restait ouvert à côté du banc, avec un mot écrit à la hâte fixé dessus. Il se remplissait déjà de pièces. Aujourd'hui, elle y fit à peine attention. Elle continuait de suivre le rythme de sa musique, mais son esprit s'égarait vers d'autres pensées.

Les poignées de porte, d'une part. Les sphériques, non pas les allongées. On les trouvait dans quasiment toutes les bâtisses d'Equestria, mais un poney ne pouvait pas les saisir facilement avec ses sabots. La plupart n'étaient que purement décoratives pour cette raison, et ne retenaient pas vraiment la porte fermée. Mais un humain, avec ses doigts… Ceux-là auraient été capables de les manier.

De même en ce qui concerne la piste de bowling devant laquelle Lyra était passée ce matin en venant ici. Elle était allée jouer quelques fois au bowling avec Bon-Bon. Toutes les boules étaient percées de trois trous… pourquoi ? Leur diamètre avoisinait la taille d'un pouce, ce qui, comme l'entendait Lyra, voulait dire que des doigts pouvaient s'y insérer. Une façon simple pour les humains de les maintenir. Quant aux poneys, il n'y avait aucune manière classique de les faire rouler. Les licornes utilisaient leur magie, les autres poneys se devant d'être ingénieux. Le bowling n'était-il pas un sport assez ancien, après tout ? Peut-être devrait-elle se référer à son histoire.

Et elle avait aussi remarqué les outils qu'ils avaient utilisés lors du dernier Winter Wrap Up. Les pelles étaient surmontées de poignées, ce qui permettait aux poneys de les maintenir assez aisément avec leurs dents, mais il y avait toutefois ce long bâton qui les rendait difficiles à utiliser. À moins que ce long bâton ne fut en fait la partie _supposée_ être maintenue.

Lyra aperçut un poney s'approcher avec sa pouliche. La mère laissa tomber quelques pièces dans le boîtier. Lyra la remercia vivement et continua de jouer.

Et cela n'était-il pas du plus fascinant ? Lyra pouvait pratiquement visualiser une main invisible se mouvoir entre les cordes de sa lyre. En fait, elle n'y avait même pas fait attention, mais c'était vraiment de cette manière qu'elle en jouait depuis la première fois qu'elle se l'était appropriée il y a des années de cela. On lui avait dit qu'elle était talentueuse. Peut-être était-ce grâce à sa technique, imitant les mains qui avaient fabriqué cet instrument à l'origine.

Ses pensées continuaient de la travailler alors même qu'elle interprétait le reste de ses portées. Le soleil commençait à se coucher tandis qu'elle rangeait sa lyre et comptait ce qu'elle avait gagné aujourd'hui. Cela représentait une belle cagnotte. Avec les performances de ce mois, elle pouvait assurer sa part du loyer et d'autres choses encore.

Alors qu'elle rentrait à la maison, Lyra ne pouvait guère s'empêcher de penser au rêve de la nuit dernière. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, mais tout ce qu'elle avait observé semblait concorder. Plus elle pensait aux humains, plus les choses faisaient sens.

Pourquoi personne d'autre ne s'en rendait compte ?

Lyra était…

Dans une grande ville, quelque part. Les hauts immeubles pouvaient lui faire penser qu'elle se trouvait à Manehattan, à l'exception du fait qu'elle était entourée d'humains. Tous différents, bien que moins diversifiés que les poneys : moins de couleurs, et une seule race. Il n'y avait aucune corne ni aile en vue. Néanmoins, les subtiles variations de leurs traits faciaux semblaient suffire à tous leur donner un air unique.

Elle faisait des rêves comme celui-ci occasionnellement. Sauf que cette fois fut différente. Lyra regardait à ses pieds. Elle tenait sur deux jambes. Elle était habillée, tout comme l'un de ces humains, d'un t-shirt vert et d'une veste blanche par-dessus. Son pantalon était fait d'un tissu bleu et rugueux. Et des mains. Elles dépassaient de ses manches longues. Elle les leva bien haut, bougea ses doigts, examinant le fonctionnement de ses articulations.

C'est donc à ça que ça ressemblait d'être humaine.

Lyra mit un pied devant, réalisa qu'elle pouvait facilement garder son équilibre même sur deux jambes, et commença à descendre la rue. Elle voulait tout découvrir : les humains, leurs buildings, leur ville entière…

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Elle l'était maintenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, remarqua qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans son lit, avec les sabots qu'elle avait toujours eu, et Bon-Bon qui lui jetait un regard du coin de la porte.

« Lyra, tu as encore trop dormi ? Il est midi. »

Lyra poussa un grognement. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, elle voulait se rendormir. Son lit paraissait exceptionnellement confortable aujourd'hui.

« J'aurais bien voulu te laisser dormir, mais je dois passer un entretien au Sugarcube Corner tantôt. Je serai sûrement absente pour quelques heures. Tu as la maison pour toi toute seule. »

Lyra hocha la tête doucement, mais ses pensées restaient toujours focalisées sur cette sensation d'avoir été humaine et à quel point tout cela lui avait paru _réel_. Évidemment, elle croisait des humains assez souvent dans son sommeil, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en était véritablement _devenue_ une. Elle poussa un soupir, désirant avoir eu plus de temps pour observer ce qui se tramait exactement dans cette ville, comment les humains y vivaient.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer : Bon-Bon venait de partir. Que faire maintenant ? Les pensées de Lyra s'orientèrent vers son journal… peut-être devrait-elle y inscrire le peu de ce qu'elle avait découvert dans ce rêve. Ou peut-être valait-il mieux se rendormir et voir si celui-ci lui reviendrait… Non. Rien de tout ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle pouvait faire…

Retrouvant toute sa motivation, Lyra bondit hors du lit et rejoignit son bureau. Cela devait se trouver dans l'un de ses vieux livres.

Les instructions avaient été très vagues : un dossier sur l'histoire d'Equestria, dont le sujet devait être choisi par l'élève. Heartstrings avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait guère faire partie de ces poneys qui écrivaient sur les traditions du Winter Wrap Up des poneys terrestres ou sur les contributions de Star Swirl le Barbu pour la théorie magique. Pas même un écrit concernant des musiciens célèbres, comme le lui avait recommandé ses amis. Bien entendu, elle s'était trouvé un sacré talent pour la lyre, mais elle préférait largement en jouer plutôt que d'étudier la vie d'un quelconque vieux poney qui se serait rendu célèbre avec. Il y avait d'autres sujets bien plus intéressants en dehors de tout ça. Si seulement elle pouvait en trouver.

Elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque de Canterlot pour faire des recherches. Son père y était le directeur des archives, elle connaissait donc assez bien son chemin.

Heartstrings s'était retrouvée à approfondir ses recherches dans les entrailles de la bibliothèque de Canterlot. Le bâtiment était déjà gigantesque, et la poussière qui voltigeait dans l'air des salles les plus reculées suffisait à la faire éternuer. Il semblait que personne ne s'était rendu ici depuis des années, à l'exception peut-être d'elle-même et de son père. Cela signifiait de façon certaine qu'aucun poney de sa classe n'allait aboutir aux mêmes recherches qu'elle.

Ses yeux balayèrent les rangées, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'aucun des titres de la section voulaient dire. Elle choisit l'un des vieux volumes au hasard et le fit descendre avec sa magie – qui n'était plus une tâche si difficile – et l'ouvrit sur une page au pif vers le milieu.

Les illustrations ne lui rappelaient rien, mais elles restaient tout de même quelque peu… intrigantes ? Heartstrings ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais elle était captivée par la manière dont ils marchaient debout, des représentations simplistes de leurs visages aux petits yeux et nez pointus, jusqu'à leurs mains.

Il était écrit qu'on les appelait humains.

Ce livre, rédigé dans un style poussiéreux mais toujours compréhensible, semblait suggérer que de telles créatures avaient réellement vécu. Elles avaient leurs propres chefs et nations, des civilisations à l'image de celles qu'avaient fondées les poneys, mais aucune mention desdits poneys nulle part. Pas même de magie.

Elle continua sa lecture.

Heartstrings avait survolé la rangée toute proche dont provenait ce livre, et il y en avait encore d'autres qui traitaient également des humains. Elle avait lu quelques pages d'un de ceux-ci, était retournée sur un second, et finit par se poser une question dont la réponse devait probablement se trouver dans un autre…

Heartstrings avait passé toute cette journée dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçût la lumière se propager depuis la vieille fenêtre opaque et poussiéreuse. Son esprit débordait de questions : pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler d'aussi merveilleuses créatures auparavant ? Y en avait-il encore ? Pourrait-elle un jour voyager loin de Canterlot, et rencontrer des royaumes gouvernés et habités par des humains ?

« Heartstrings ? » Elle entendit la voix de son père l'appeler. Il apparut dans le coin de la salle, une licorne bleu foncé à la crinière mal peignée et aux épaisses lunettes carrées. « Ah, tu es là. Il commence à se faire tard. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

— Ouais, d'accord. Je peux emporter ça avec moi ? » Elle lui montra le livre.

« Je ne crois pas, c'est un de nos plus vieux… » La voix de son père s'estompait à mesure qu'il déchiffrait la couverture. « Heartstrings, pourquoi lisais-tu cela ?

— Je vais écrire mon devoir d'histoire là-dessus ! C'est à propos de ces créatures qu'on appelle humains », déclara-t-elle. Elle était pratiquement en train de sautiller d'excitation. « Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

Son père fixa le livre un moment, puis finit par répliquer : « Eh bien, oui. Heartstrings, tu sais bien que les humains n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentit comme une brique lui tomber sur la tête. « Quoi ?

— Ces vieux grimoires… Ce ne sont que des mythes. Des histoires que presque plus aucun poney ne peut se souvenir. Les humains ont été inventés il y a bien longtemps.

— Mais…

— Peut-être ferais-tu mieux de trouver un autre sujet sur lequel disserter. Nous avons quelques livres qui traitent de Star Swirl le Barbu. Tu sais, c'était l'un des unicornes les plus brillants qui n'ait jamais existé. Il a découvert des centaines de sorts.

— Les humains n'ont pas _besoin_ de sorts… Ils font tout plein de choses sans magie », marmonna Heartstrings.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que tu aimais utiliser la magie. Te souviens-tu à quel point tu étais excitée ?

— Je sais… » Elle se tourna vers le tas de livres qu'elle avait empilé sur la table. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la magie, c'est juste que… tu as vu ce que les humains ont accompli ? Toutes ces inventions, et ces cités, et… tout le reste ? Ils étaient incroyables ! »

Son père dodelina de la tête. « Ce ne sont que des légendes. Du folklore. Rien de plus. Je suis même surpris que nous ayons encore ces vieux grimoires dans les parages. Je pensais que nous ferions le ménage dans cette aile depuis longtemps.

— Pourquoi auriez-vous voulu vous en débarrasser ? » Heartstrings, stupéfaite, ouvrit grand les yeux. « Ce serait insensé de les jeter !

— Hum… Ces livres ne peuvent plus vraiment être considérés comme pertinents, la grande majorité des poneys ne parlent même plus des humains de nos jours.

— Je peux les garder ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

— S'il te plaît ? Pourquoi pas ? Vous étiez sur le point de les jeter de toute façon.

— Eh bien, hum… ils sont… » Agitant la tête, son père réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis. « Je… pense que tu peux. Promets-moi juste que tu ne prendras rien de tout cela trop sérieusement. »

Heartstrings laissa échapper un large sourire. « Merci infiniment ! » Elle s'élança pour lui faire un câlin.

« Nous ferions mieux maintenant de rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard, avisa son père. Ta mère va s'inquiéter sinon. »

Heartstrings hocha la tête et se mit à charger les livres dans ses sacoches. Elle avait prévu de les lire tous du début à la fin. Qu'importe ce que son père semblait penser, ces livres n'étaient pas des fictions. La manière dont ils parlaient des humains était bien trop cohérente. Ils décrivaient quelque chose de réel, non pas uniquement une collection de légendes, et elle allait découvrir la vérité.

Dans la bibliothèque de Ponyville, tard dans l'après-midi, Twilight venait juste de réviser un nouveau sort lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et aperçut un visage familier.

« Hé, Twilight. Ça ne fait rien si j'emprunte un livre ? demanda Lyra.

— Bonjour, Lyra. Contente de te voir. » L'attention de Twilight se porta sur le sabot avant gauche de Lyra. Elle boitait, et ce dernier était recouvert d'une fine couche de bandages. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

— Oh, ça ? » Lyra leva négligemment son sabot du sol. « J'ai juste eu un petit accident, voilà tout. Ce n'est rien.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pourrais y jeter un œil pour…

— Non ! » Lyra retira son sabot comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. « Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est vraiment pas un gros problème. Elle lâcha un rire nerveux. »

Elle clopina à travers la salle principale de la bibliothèque, levant la tête vers les centaines de vieux bouquins. Ils étaient soigneusement rangés : elle avait pourtant connu ce lieu pour ressembler à une pagaille après une tempête, surtout si Twilight y menait des recherches intenses. La plupart du temps, à vrai dire.

« Alors, que recherches-tu ? questionna Twilight.

— Je me demandais juste si tu avais des livres sur les humains », répondit Lyra. Localisant la rangée des « H », elle commença à examiner les titres.

« Les renseignements de ma collection personnelle n'étaient pas vraiment… bien détaillés.

— Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai… »

Lyra se tourna vers elle et la fixa. « Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle poussa un soupir. « Je ne suis pas surprise. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que _personne_ n'a jamais entendu parler des humains auparavant.

— 'Personne… ?' » répéta Twilight.

L'ignorant, Lyra continua sa recherche. « Il se pourrait qu'ils soient dans la section des créatures mythiques… C'est ici que tous les livres qui en traitent échouent d'habitude. Ça ne veut pas dire que _je_ les crois mythiques, bien entendu. En toute honnêteté, selon mes sources, il est possible que la civilisation humaine ait inventé l'imprimerie et que ce soit grâce à eux que tu aies tous ces livres. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Twilight approuva de la tête, un peu gênée. Elle se dirigea vers la section attribuée aux mythes – un coin de la bibliothèque qu'elle ne parcourait pas très souvent. Il n'y avait jamais rien d'utile pour ses études personnelles là-dedans.

« Je pense que j'ai… voyons voir… » Elle retira quelques livres, examinant les titres et les couvertures qui lévitaient devant son visage. « _Une Introduction aux Créatures Mythiques… Bêtes Légendaires… Le Guide Illustré de la Cryptozoologie Equestrienne…_

— Tu viens de dire 'illustré' ? » Lyra apparut à côté d'elle et fixa le livre des yeux avant même que Twilight ne puisse s'en rendre compte. « Celui-ci fera parfaitement l'affaire !

— C'est… C'est super », agrémenta Twilight.

Lyra était déjà en train de feuilleter frénétiquement les pages, déterminée à trouver quelque chose. Elle leva son sabot bandé et le frotta contre son autre patte, mal à l'aise. Á l'instant où elle tournait une page, elle s'arrêta, revint sur celle-ci, et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle fixait le dessin, collant presque son visage dessus.

« Je peux te demander ce que tu étudies exactement ? » Twilight risqua un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Lyra, se demandant même si l'autre licorne se rappelait de sa présence.

« Oh, voilà. C'est ça. » Lyra montra le dessin représentant une sorte de serre ou de patte sans les bouts crochus. Á la place, les cinq appendices se terminaient par des extrémités rondes et souples. « C'est ce à quoi ressemble une main humaine. Ce dessin, en particulier, est assez bien détaillé, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

— Et, heu… » Twilight hésita. « Pourquoi le recherchais-tu ?

— Simple curiosité, répondit Lyra, levant son sabot gauche bandé. Les mains sont sûrement bien plus utiles que des sabots. Imagine à quel point notre vie changerait si nous avions des doigts ! » Elle s'arrêta net, regarda son sabot levé avec stupeur et le redescendit aussitôt.

« Je suppose que ça doit être vraiment… » Twilight essaya de trouver son mot. « Intéressant ?

— Tu l'as dit ! Enfin bref, je devrais vraiment rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne se fasse tard. L'entretien de Bon-Bon devrait bientôt se terminer. A plus tard, Twilight. » Lyra boitilla vers la porte d'entrée aussi vite qu'elle le put sur trois pattes. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna. « Bien. Ça ne te dérange pas si je l'emprunte ?

— Non, ça me va tout à fait. » Twilight sourit nerveusement. Parfois, Lyra pouvait être quelque peu étrange… C'était particulièrement vrai aujourd'hui. « N'hésite pas.

— Merci ! Je le rapporterai plus tard. La plupart des livres qui traitent des humains sont plutôt rares, tu sais. »

Et en un coupe-vent, Lyra était dehors, sur le chemin du retour. Twilight resta seule à se demander ce qu'elle trafiquait exactement, et en quoi ces « humains » avaient quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Expérimentation

**Chapitre 3 -** **Expérimentation**

* * *

« Lemon Hearts… Sea Swirl… Spring Fresh… »

Alors qu'Indigo Spark nommait chacun des noms des jeunes licornes, leurs copies flottaient vers leurs bureaux. Les réactions furent variées à la première vision de leurs notes : sourires, indifférence, horreur absolue…

« Et… Heu… » Indigo Spark plissa des yeux face au nom. « Laï-ra ? » Le professeur haussa les sourcils, fixant la copie. Il balaya la salle de son regard. « Ou plutôt… Lyra ? »

« Oui, c'est la mienne, répondit une certaine licorne verte assise à l'arrière, levant son sabot. C'était comment ?

— Oh, Heartstrings… ? Hum, oui…

— Ça vous gêne ? Je préfère Lyra. C'est tout », affirma-t-elle. Elle vit sa copie voleter vers elle, une aura bleue rayonnant autour. Il parut se passer une éternité avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

« Je pense que c'est bon… » Indigo Spark paraissait confus. « Votre copie était… intéressante, d'un certain point de vue…

— Quoi ?! » Lyra venait à l'instant de découvrir sa note. Un large D- était inscrit en rouge sur le coin supérieur droit, accompagné d'une remarque écrite à la hâte par le professeur : _Histoire Equestrienne_ (le premier mot avait été souligné deux fois), _et non légendes_. La feuille était parsemée de phrases soulignées et de points d'interrogation.

Elle restait bouche bée devant sa copie, incrédule. Cela se pouvait-il ? Elle avait lu ces livres de bout en bout pendant des heures et pas un seul n'avait stipulé que les humains étaient des « légendes ». Il y avait bien trop de choses sur le sujet, tant de précisions diverses sur leur culture, leur anatomie, leurs coutumes et… et tout le reste !

Évidemment, quelques passages se référaient à des légendes. Tout comme les poneys, les humains possédaient leur propre folklore. Elle était d'ailleurs tombée sur son nouveau prénom à la lecture de récits anciens : Lyra. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut lu, quelque chose en lui avait vraiment sonné juste. Elle aimait bien plus ce prénom qu''Heartstrings'. Elle se le répéta à haute voix plusieurs fois – « Lyra » - et la manière dont il résonnait semblait absolument parfaite.

Les prénoms humains étaient comme ça. La plupart des poneys détenaient des prénoms qui dérivaient d'autres mots, mais les humains en possédaient qui se suffisaient à eux-mêmes – juste des prénoms. Il arrivait parfois que des poneys utilisent l'expression « tirer sur la corde sensible » (une tournure qui l'avait toujours dérangée) mais ils n'en mentionnaient aucune concernant « Lyra ». Tous les prénoms humains étaient uniques, avec aucune autre signification. Et ils étaient magnifiques.

« Bon, abordons notre prochain travail. » L'annonce d'Indigo Spark fut accueillie par divers gémissements traversant la salle. « J'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous apprenne un nouveau sort… »

Lyra écoutait à peine. Elle parcourait encore sa copie des yeux. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle personne ne croyait aux humains… Pourquoi avaient-ils été oubliés ? Et plus important, où se trouvaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur d'autres sujets comme la magie alors qu'il existait de tels mystères dans le monde. Il devait y avoir des réponses.

Le moment était venu. Après toutes ces années à entendre tous ces poneys clamant l'inexistence des humains, l'impossibilité de telles créatures… Si cette expérience fonctionnait, Lyra serait capable de comprendre comment les humains pouvaient avoir vécu. Tout serait alors prouvé.

Lyra prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, le livre de Twilight posé sur le sol, devant elle, ouvert sur cette illustration de main superbement détaillée. Elle l'avait examinée plusieurs fois : la façon dont chaque doigt de la main était formé, leur longueur, la position de leurs articulations. Elle était tombée une fois sur une expression humaine à propos de s'y connaître sur le bout des doigts – elle y était sûrement aussi familière qu'aucun humain ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sachant à quoi s'attendre tandis qu'elle défaisait les bandages de son sabot. Lyra y avait appliqué plusieurs grosses couches pour dissimuler tout contour protubérant ou suspicieux. Lorsque le tissu fut enlevé, elle grimaça à la vision de toutes les erreurs de sa première tentative.

Des doigts à moitié formés s'échappaient de son appendice qui ressemblait toujours – en quelque sorte – à un sabot. Ils déviaient tous dans de mauvais angles, l'un d'entre eux pointant même vers l'arrière. Quelques-uns avaient trop d'articulations, d'autres pas assez. Quant au pouce, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait, elle en avait deux, de chaque côté de son sabot, vu qu'elle n'avait pas su de quel côté il était supposé se retrouver. L'ensemble était un véritable fouillis.

« Cette fois ça va marcher. Voyons voir… » Elle se référa au manuel _(l'illustration ressemblait à une… main gauche, puisque le pouce était à droite)_ puis se reporta sur les résultats de son dernier essai. Elle plia l'un de ses doigts. Même si c'était complètement raté, elle pouvait quand même contrôler ses doigts. Ce n'était juste pas bon du tout. Elle ferait mieux cette fois-ci. « Maintenant, concentration... »

Elle commença à concentrer la magie à travers sa corne et sur son sabot, se crispant à la fois sous l'effort mental et la sensation qu'elle avait de réarranger ainsi toute la structure anatomique de son sabot.

Les doigts changeaient de forme, se rétractaient dans son sabot, puis en émergeaient de nouveau alors que ce dernier se transformait complètement…

L'entretien d'embauche de Bon-Bon avait été plus qu'une agréable conversation sur des cupcakes. Les propriétaires du Sugarcube Corner, M. et Mme Cake, était un couple très amical et accueillant. Cela n'avait pourtant pas du tout aidé Bon-Bon à se sentir plus à l'aise.

Ils avaient récapitulé l'ensemble des lignes de conduite servant à faire marcher leur boutique, des recettes utilisées jusqu'aux méthodes d'emballage en passant par le meilleur comportement à adopter lorsqu'on se trouvait au comptoir. Ils paraissaient satisfaits d'avoir trouvé une confiseuse posée et mature – tout le contraire de Pinkie Pie, qui avait bondit plusieurs fois à l'intérieur et en dehors de la confiserie tout au long de la rencontre pour des en-cas.

Il sembla finalement qu'ils avaient fait le tour. Mme Cake agita le sabot de Bon-Bon. « Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir cette chance de parler avec vous, ma chère. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide qu'il nous est possible d'obtenir, avec Nightmare Night s'approchant.

— Vous voulez dire que je suis… embauchée ? » Bon-Bon essaya de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste. Après tout, elle devait demeurer professionnelle. « Je serais tellement honorée de travailler ici !

— Vous disiez que vous travailliez à la maison ? Cela vous dérangerait-il si nous faisions une petite visite, Mlle Bon-Bon ? demanda M. Cake.

— Oh, pas du tout ! répondit Bon-Bon. Je garde toujours tout en ordre. »

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas à travers Ponyville jusqu'à sa maison. Bon-Bon était contente d'avoir pris le temps de tout nettoyer il y a quelques jours. La maison serait encore présentable. Lyra était repartie dans l'une de ses étranges obsessions dernièrement. Peut-être lui était-ce passé à présent. De toute façon, cela ne poserait pas problème.

Bon-Bon entra dans sa maison et les conduisit dans la cuisine. Ils pouvaient entendre l'air d'une lyre joué au fond du couloir. C'était le seul son dans la maison autrement silencieuse. La mélodie était complexe. Comparé à ce que Lyra jouait d'habitude, il y avait bien plus de notes et un tempo plus rapide.

« Il semblerait que ma colocataire prépare un nouveau morceau pour le Gala, estima Bon-Bon. Je vous prie de l'excuser. » _En fait_ , pensa Bon-Bon, _c'est parfait_. Lyra se concentrait enfin sur ce qui était réellement important.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Mlle Bon-Bon, rassura M. Cake.

— Elle joue formidablement bien. Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose pareille, se réjouit Mme Cake. Je suis curieuse à présent. Vous disiez que vous utilisiez des recettes originales ? Nous aimerions beaucoup les voir.

— Mes recettes ? Mais bien sûr. Je les garde toutes dans mon propre livre de cuisine personnel. Laissez-moi juste le temps de l'amener rapidement », répondit Bon-Bon.

Elle trotta dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau. La musique s'amplifia alors qu'elle se rapprochait et passait la porte. « C'est formidable, Lyra. Au fait, as-tu aperçu mon… »

Le cri que poussa Bon-Bon se propagea jusqu'à la cuisine, où M. et Mme Cake s'échangèrent des regards confus.

Lyra, se reposant sur le sofa, leva son regard vers elle. Elle s'arrêta de jouer – mais elle n'avait pas joué de sa lyre avec la magie, comme n'importe quelle licorne ordinaire. A la place, elle avait des sortes de… _trucs_ … au bout de chaque sabot, dans lesquels elle tenait son instrument.

« Eh, Bon-Bon. Vise-moi ça. Des mains ! » Elle leva l'une d'elles comme si elle lui faisait un signe et pliait les appendices qui en ressortaient. Elles étaient du même vert menthe que le reste de son pelage, mais cela n'empêchait pas de penser qu'elles avaient été retirées d'une autre créature pour être grossièrement plantées sur les pattes avant de Lyra. « Cela m'a demandé plusieurs essais, mais elles ressortent parfaitement au final !

— Qu'est-ce que tu… Comment as-tu… » Bon-Bon n'arrivait même pas à former une phrase complète. Elle était figée sur place.

« Ça n'a pas été facile. » Lyra roula hors du sofa et chancela ensuite, maintenant ses poings fermés et gardant un œil dessus tandis qu'elle essayait de marcher à travers la salle. « Je me suis juste référé à quelques schémas… J'ai dû trouver le sort par moi-même… Je devrais sûrement comprendre comment marcher sur deux jambes par la suite, celles-ci ne sont pas faites pour être utilisées comme des sabots.

— Tout va bien, Mlle Bon-Bon ? » La voix de M. Cake provenait de l'autre bout du couloir.

La situation devenait de pire en pire, mais Bon-Bon ne pouvait pas paniquer maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle s'en tirait aussi bien. « J'arrive tout de suite ! Tout est… » Elle hésita. « Tout est en ordre, merci !

— Il y a du monde ? » demanda Lyra. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour voir.

Bon-Bon lui bloqua le passage. « Toi… Toi… Non, écoute ! » Sa voix se mua en un chuchotement sévère. « Les Cakes sont juste là, dans la cuisine. Ils s'apprêtent tout juste à m'offrir un poste d'Assistante Confiseuse au Sugarcube Corner. Ceci est la chance que j'attendais depuis que je suis arrivée à Ponyville et s'ils te voient _toi_ … », repoussant Lyra de son sabot, celle-ci reculant avec surprise, « …avec ces _machins_ … » pointant les mains de Lyra, « S'ils les voient, je veux dire si _n'importe quel poney_ les voit, ils vont penser que tu es une sorte de… je ne sais même pas quoi ! Ils vont penser que nous sommes folles _toutes les deux_ ! »

Lyra leva une main avec dédain. « Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu as même dit que ma musique était meilleure.

— Ta _musique_ ? Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas te montrer au Gala avec… ! » Bon-Bon reprit son souffle, se ressaisit, et tenta de détacher son regard des mains de Lyra. Elle serra les dents. « Bon… J'ai besoin de mon livre de cuisine. »

Lyra s'approcha de l'étagère et le trouva en hauteur, le saisissant avec sa main et le présentant à elle. « Le voilà.

— Tu ne pouvais pas simplement… » Bon-Bon fixa le livre. « Oh, et puis zut. » Elle le prit entre ses dents. « Bmmf mff ff…

— Hein ? » Lyra inclina la tête.

Recrachant le livre, Bon-Bon reprit. « Je disais simplement que tu ferais mieux de ne pas te montrer là-bas avant que tout le monde ne soit parti. »

Lyra leva l'une de ses mains pour lui montrer. « Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont si géniales, car tu peux transporter des choses partout sans…

— Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! » Bon-Bon ramassa son livre de cuisine de nouveau et repartit du bout du couloir jusqu'à la cuisine, essayant de se contenir.

M. et Mme Cake attendaient toujours là. Bon-Bon entra et posa son livre sur la table, tout en forçant un sourire. Elle devait donner l'impression d'être une confiseuse compétente, absolument rien n'allait mal, c'était un foyer tout à fait normal, rien d'extraordinaire à voir ici.

« Vous allez bien, Mlle Bon-Bon ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda M. Cake.

— Oh… C'était juste… » Bon-Bon n'allait pas leur révéler la vérité. « Une araignée ! Deux d'entre elles. Énormes. A vrai dire, je ne supporte pas la vision de ces choses, toutes ces pattes frêles et bizarres qui bougent de partout…

— Vous avez des araignées ici ? » s'étonna M. Cake.

Elle s'interrompit. « Pas d'habitude. Certainement pas dans la cuisine. »

Lyra pencha sa tête hors de l'orée de la porte. « À propos, tu as laissé quelques notes. Tu en as besoin ? »

Retenant un nouveau cri, Bon-Bon réussit à l'étouffer. « Oh… c-c'est vrai ? Bon, je vais les chercher, pas besoin de… » Lyra fit mine de s'approcher. « NON ! Je veux dire, pas besoin, je vais juste… » Elle sourit nerveusement à ses invités. « Tu ferais vraiment mieux de t'entraîner pour le Gala, n'est-ce pas ?

— On a pu vous entendre tout à l'heure. C'était tout à fait merveilleux ! congratula Mme Cake.

— Merci ! Je travaille sur une nouvelle technique », répondit Lyra.

Bon-Bon se rua vers la porte avant que Lyra ne put être vue entièrement. Elle luttait pour rester souriante. « Merci, Lyra, pour les avoir apportées, mais tu devrais vraiment… _t'entraîner_ ! » Sa voix s'emporta sur ses retranchements. « Ce n'est pas la peine de nous laisser _distraire_ ton _génie créatif_ , maintenant tu devrais vraiment te remettre au travail, là où nous ne serons pas dans les parages pour te déranger tandis que tu _perfectionnes ton art !_

— Hum… Oui bon, je vois… » admit Lyra. Elle leva son pouce, Bon-Bon y répondit par un regard confus. « Bonne chance pour l'entretien ! »

Bon-Bon reporta son attention sur les Cakes qui feuilletaient son livre de cuisine. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Lyra s'était retournée et rejoignait l'autre bout du couloir. Elle essaya de se mettre debout et de marcher sur deux pattes, mais elle chancela et tomba plus loin. Bon-Bon joignit son sabot à son visage d'exaspération.

« Bref, mon livre de recettes… » Bon-Bon arbora un sourire resplendissant, en espérant toutefois de ne pas en faire trop. « Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres interruptions. »

Lorsque la musique retentit de nouveau, l'œil de Bon-Bon se mit à tressaillir.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher dehors lorsque Bon-Bon dit au revoir aux Cakes, l'assurance d'un nouvel emploi lui suffisant à compenser le stress de la journée passée. La musique s'était éteinte quelques minutes plus tôt. Qui pouvait maintenant savoir ce que Lyra mijotait là-haut ?

Bon-Bon rejoignit le bureau avec réticence une fois l'entretien terminé. Elle se préparait mentalement à voir la suite. Lyra n'avait jamais poussé son obsession pour les humains _à ce point_ auparavant. Quelque chose devait lui être passée par la tête.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. « Lyra… ? »

Lyra était sur le sofa, allongée sur le dos et fixant le plafond. Elle ne bougeait pas. Au bord du sofa, une de ses pattes avant se balançait au-dessus du sol… mais celle-ci se terminait par un sabot tout à fait ordinaire. Absolument aucun doigt ne s'y présentait. Bon-Bon ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Hé, Bon-Bon. Comment c'était ? » demanda Lyra d'une voix neutre et monotone.

« Hum… » Bon-Bon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des sabots. Honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de retrouver des sabots aussi simples et ordinaires. « Tout s'est très bien passé. J'ai obtenu le poste. Ils veulent que je vienne travailler dès demain.

— C'est bien. »

Elles furent toutes deux silencieuses un moment, Bon-Bon fixant le plancher des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas être la première à en reparler. « Qu'en est-il de…

— Mes mains ? » abrégea Lyra. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder Bon-Bon directement. « Tu avais raison. Personne ne comprendrait. Ils réagiraient sans doute exactement comme tu l'as fait. Personne d'autre ne croit aux humains, de toute façon. » Elle soupira.

« Oh… » Il y eut un autre long moment de silence. Bon-Bon s'impatientait un peu. À cet instant Lyra ressemblait à un poney tout à fait normal, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, Bon-Bon ne serait jamais capable d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de faire, quels qu'en soient ses efforts.

« Je me sens fatiguée. Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt », estima Lyra. Elle se leva du sofa et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Lyra… » émit Bon-Bon. Lyra s'arrêta et tourna la tête. « Hum, c'est bien que… que tu t'en rendes enfin compte. Toute cette histoire 'd'humains' est allée trop loin cette fois.

— Ce n'est pas fini.

— Comment ?

— Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de me transformer en humaine, mais ça ne change rien au fait que les comprendre est très important pour l'histoire d'Equestria. Maintenant que j'ai compris comment les mains fonctionnent, il est encore plus flagrant que notre société ait été fondée par quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sabots. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la lyre. Ces mains auraient pu accomplir _n'importe quelle_ tâche plus simplement. »

Bon-Bon resta bouche bée à ses mots. « Sérieusement, tu ne crois pas encore…

— Les informations que je détiens pour l'instant ne sont pas suffisantes. Ça se voit bien. Si je pouvais en trouver plus… comme dans le livre que Twilight m'a prêté… » Lyra se gratta la tête, essayant de se creuser la cervelle. « Où serais-je capable d'en trouver plus, cependant ? »

Elle dépassa Bon-Bon, rejoignant sa chambre. Bon-Bon se retourna pour la regarder, mais ne put trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire. Elle espérait au moins qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune automutilation comme aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour ça… » marmonna-t-elle. Elle avait un nouvel emploi, dans l'une des meilleures confiseries de tout Equestria. Elle devait en rester là-dessus. Tout irait pour le mieux.

Elles finirent toutes deux par se coucher tôt.


	4. Chapitre 4 - La Princesse de la Nuit

**Chapitre 4 -** **La Princesse de la Nui** **t**

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ? » demanda Bon-Bon en entamant un nouveau rouleau de gaze avec lequel elle enveloppait le corps de Lyra.

C'était Nightmare Night, et le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher. Bientôt, Ponyville serait plongée dans les ténèbres, et plus aucun poney ne serait facilement reconnaissable – tous parés de costumes divers et variés. Pour se dérober à la vue de Nightmare Moon, si on a suivit l'histoire traditionnelle. Peu de poneys avaient cru à cette vieille légende avant la dernière célébration du solstice d'été, lorsqu'il s'était avéré qu'il y avait bel et bien une Nightmare Moon, après tout.

« Je me déguise en momie. Je me suis dit que ça ferait un costume sympa pour Nightmare Night. C'est ainsi que les Égyptiens enterraient leurs morts », expliqua Lyra. Ses pattes étaient déjà couvertes de bandages, et Bon-Bon achevait de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules. « C'était une ancienne nation d—

— D'humains ? prédit Bon-Bon.

— T'en as déjà entendu parler ?

— Coup de chance.

— C'est fascinant, vraiment. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils avaient, entre autres, des produits chimiques spéciaux qu'ils appliquaient sur le cadavre, mais d'abord, ils devaient enfoncer des crochets bien spécifiques dans son nez et mmmfff— » La bouche de Lyra fut soudain couverte par une bandelette de gaze.

« Je ne comprends pas comment on pourrait envisager un truc pareil », dit Bon-Bon. Elle finit son œuvre en couvrant la corne de Lyra jusqu'à sa pointe. Seuls ses yeux étaient encore visibles. Bon-Bon recula d'un pas pour l'examiner. « Bon, au moins ce costume ne fait pas trop… humain, je suppose. »

Lyra écarta son bandage pour découvrir sa bouche. « J'avais encore un certain nombre d'idées en tête, mais avec le temps qui nous restait, c'était la seule qui semblait réalisable. Je n'ai jamais pu faire confectionner ces gants...

— Je ne vais même pas te demander ce que c'est, répliqua Bon-Bon. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de repos. Ces dernières semaines ont été éreintantes, et tu n'as pas spécialement été d'un grand secours. »

Le nouveau boulot de Bon-Bon au Sugarcube Corner avait entraîné une énorme charge de travail en cette époque de l'année. Non seulement elle faisait les confiseries au magasin, mais leur propre cuisine avait été réquisitionnée pour couvrir l'ensemble des commandes. La maison avait été envahie d'une irrésistible et irrépressible odeur de chocolat pendant des semaines.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais vraiment la meilleure colocataire du monde à avoir en cette époque de l'année ? reprit Lyra. J'espère que j'ai eu droit à un petit supplément de ta part ! »

Tandis que Lyra passait la porte, Bon-Bon se sentait comme sur le point de s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. Aussi satisfaite pouvait-elle être de son nouveau boulot, elle avait vraiment dû tout donner. Au moins n'y avait-il plus eu d'incident en rapport avec des mains. Et Nightmare Night, malgré tous ses revenants et autres mauvais esprits, ne saurait rien offrir de plus effrayant qu'une telle _expérience_.

Le centre-ville avait été complètement transformé dès lors que le soleil s'était couché. Une scène avait été montée, occupée par un groupe en pleine représentation. Des rayons de lumières se déployaient entre des amas de tentes, desquelles pendaient des étoiles et des fantômes en papier.

Applejack, attifée d'un vieux sac de toile arrangé en déguisement d'épouvantail, avait encore la charge des jeux cette année – croque-la-pomme, le lancer de citrouille, les classiques. C'était un peu dommage de voir toutes ces belles citrouilles écrasées tout autour des cibles, mais, foin des conventions ! C'était marrant.

« Eh, Applejack. Comment ça va ? » Elle se retourna et fit face à un poney entièrement recouvert de bandages.

« Oh… très chic », dit Applejack. Elle plissa les yeux devant le poney à l'étrange accoutrement. « C'est qui là-d'dans, au fait ?

— C'est Lyra », dit le poney. À présent, Applejack put reconnaître la voix, et sourit.

« Chouette costume… Non, attends, m'dis rien. Tu es… » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Un patient d'hôpital qui s'rait tombé dans les escaliers ?

— En fait, je suis une momie, répondit Lyra.

— Y'a pas un seul poney qu'y'aurait une mamie pareille », marmonna Applejack. _Encore une bizarrerie de Lyra_ , estima-t-elle. « Bon, n'hésite pas à rester un moment dans le coin et amuse-toi bien.

— Oh que oui ! » Lyra regarda autour d'elle. « C'est bizarre. Je ne vois aucun enfant dans les parages.

— Pinkie Pie et Zecora les ont emm'nés dans la forêt pour voir la statue de Nightmare Moon. Ils d'vraient plus tarder maint'nant.

— Du coup, la voie est libre... » Les yeux à la recherche du fournisseur de sucreries le plus proche, Lyra partit à la chasse.

Elle fit le tour du centre-ville, toquant à toutes les maisons semblant renfermer les meilleures sucreries, et ce en grande quantité. Sans les hordes d'enfants pour se mettre dans ses pattes, c'était du gâteau. Elle continua quelques minutes, joyeusement inconsciente de tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à la recherche de friandises, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interrompue par un brusque éclair de lumière et les éclats de voix de poneys terrifiés. Elle se jeta à terre instinctivement.

« Citoyens de Ponyville ! Si nous honorons votre petit village de notre présence ce soir, c'est pour que vous puissiez tous contempler la vraie princesse de la nuit ! » Lyra leva les yeux. La voix retentissante venait d'une alicorne bleu marine aux cheveux flottants… Princesse Luna ? Elle avait changé depuis l'année passée, pour sûr. Elle continua son discours. « Elle n'est plus une créature de cauchemar, seulement un poney comme vous qui désire recevoir votre amour et votre admiration ! Ensemble, nous allons faire de cette affreuse célébration un festin superbe, lumineux et coloré ! »

Lyra leva des grands yeux ronds vers elle. C'était le premier automne depuis la défaite de Nightmare Moon. Cela paraissait normal que Princesse Luna ait voulu participer à une célébration en son honneur, même si celle-ci était fondée sur la peur.

Pinkie Pie, déguisée en poulet et dirigeant un groupe de jeunes poulains et pouliches, prit soudainement la parole, « Vous avez entendu les amis ? Nightmare Moon a dit qu'elle allait faire de nous un festin ! »

Certains poneys avaient sursauté, hurlé et fuit avec elle. Le reste s'était recroquevillé sur le sol. Lyra resta à terre avec ces derniers. Non, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas vraiment être effrayés par la Princesse. Peut-être se prosternaient-ils ? Il était normal de montrer ce genre de respect à Célestia, mais là, c'était ridicule.

Luna parlait à présent avec la maire, laquelle était sans voix, tout comme les autres poneys. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » Son ton puissant avait laissé place à un certain agacement. « Très bien, nous voyons, nous comprenons ! Nous ne nous fatiguerons pas à faire le traditionnel adieu royal ! » Elle partit d'un air hautain, et Lyra remarqua Twilight qui se dirigeait à sa suite.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Lyra regarda autour d'elle, et fut une des premières à se lever. « Eh bien, c'était tendu... » marmonna-t-elle.

Cependant, pas le temps pour se laisser distraire. C'était la meilleure nuit de l'année pour obtenir des bonbons, et elle avait à peine commencé.

Quand la situation revint à la normale, elle se rendit auprès des tonneaux d'eau remplis de pommes. Applejack était toujours là, à l'affût de tout poney voulant s'installer pour jouer.

«Maintenant qu'tout est redev'nu normal, on peut continuer not' bonne vieille Nightmare Night... » déclara-t-elle. Elle balaya du regard la place à présent silencieuse autour d'elle, et soupira. « Première Nightmare Night où Nightmare Moon elle-même apparaît vraiment. J'suppose qu'j'aurais pu m'en douter.

— Pourtant, c'est juste Princesse Luna... n'est-ce pas ? » dit Lyra.

Applejack sursauta. « Hein ? Lyra ? Mince, j't'avais même pas vue. Me fiche pas les j'tons comme ça.

— Toi et les autres, vous avez vaincu Nightmare Moon. C'est juste Princesse Luna, répéta Lyra.

— À c't'époque, on pensait toutes qu'Nightmare Moon n'était qu'une vieille légende. 'Chais pus trop quoi penser maint'nant, dit Applejack. Eh. C'est à se demander quelles autres vieilles histoires risquent de dev'nir vraies. Hein ? »

Les yeux de Lyra s'écarquillèrent. « Tu sais… là tu marques un point.

— Maintenant, y'a bien un poney qui va relancer la fête ? dit Applejack. Regardez-moi toutes ces pommes qui restent. »

Elle désigna une des bassines d'eau, dans laquelle des pommes flottaient. Lyra s'était toujours posé la question. Les pégases et les poneys terrestres se sont toujours servis de leur bouche pour saisir des objets, et même les licornes le faisaient de temps en temps. Alors quel intérêt d'en faire un jeu ?

« Tu ne saurais pas où est allée Luna, par hasard ? demanda Lyra.

— Hein ? J'crois qu'elle s'dirigeait vers la forêt, mais… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

— C'est l'un des plus anciens poneys encore en vie… Elle vivait même à Equestria il y a plus de mille ans. Qui sait le genre de choses qu'elle peut savoir ?

— Je… suppose que t'as raison... dit Applejack. Mais d'quoi tu veux lui parler, alors ?

— Nightmare Night pourrait être plus ancien qu'on ne le pense, tu sais. J'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'un vieux festival des moissons, vraiment semblable à ce qui se fait ici. Cependant, ce n'était pas exactement un jour férié pour poney. » C'était difficile de s'en rendre compte avec une grande partie de son visage couvert, mais un étrange sourire semblait s'y dessiner. Ce qu'Applejack trouva perturbant.

« Donc, tu vas lui demander— » la question d'Applejack fut coupée court par le départ précipité de Lyra. Applejack regarda la silhouette blanche courir à travers toutes les tentes jusqu'à la Forêt Désenchantée. « Ce poney m'échappe complètement... »

La clairière, dans laquelle la statue de Nightmare Moon veillait sur les arbres silencieux, était déserte. Une pile de friandises avait été laissée devant mais quiconque l'y avait mise était parti depuis longtemps. Lyra ramassa un chocolat, le déballa et le mangea. Personne ne remarquerait qu'il en manquait un… ou même douze.

Néanmoins, il restait à savoir où Princesse Luna — la vraie Nightmare Moon — s'était rendue. Lyra pensait avoir entendu quelqu'un dans cette partie de la forêt, mais qui que ce fut, il était parti le temps qu'elle n'arrive.

Cette partie de la Forêt Désenchantée était calme. Rien à part le bruissement du vent à travers les arbres. Et il commençait à faire froid aussi.

Quelque part dans le lointain, le son d'une exclamation se fit entendre. Lyra n'en comprit pas un mot. Ce genre de volume, en revanche… ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul poney. Après cette irruption dans le centre-ville, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle partit dans les bois et se dirigea vers la voix. C'était le chemin qui menait hors de la forêt. Si Lyra ne se trompait pas, il le conduirait jusqu'au cottage de Fluttershy. C'était étrange, Fluttershy ne célébrait jamais Nightmare Night elle avait trop peur du noir. Habituellement, tout le monde la laissait bien tranquille toute seule.

Les arbres se clairsemèrent quand elle atteignit la lisière des bois, et elle était presque arrivée au chalet lorsqu'elle faillit se faire piétiner par une débandade de petits poulains et pouliches menée par un poulet géant.

« Lyra ? dit Pinkie Pie. Tu dois fuir ! Nightmare Moon va manger Fluttershy !

— Pinkie, c'est ridicule, dit Lyra en secouant la tête. C'est Princesse Luna, elle ne va manger personne, et je dois la trouver à tout prix pour lui demander quelque chose. C'est important. »

L'expression de terreur de Pinkie se changea en sourire. Elle chuchota, pour ne pas se faire entendre des plus jeunes « Voyons Lyra, je sais qu'elle ne va manger personne. Juste joue le jeu, d'accord ? C'est marrant ! »

Lyra ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. « D'accord, fais comme tu veux… Mais ça pourrait bien être ma chance d'apprendre quelque chose sur les humains, donc, je vais quand même la chercher. »

— Les humains ?! s'exclama Pinkie Pie, les yeux exorbités. Oh grands dieux, ma mamie m'en a parlé ! Ils sont encore pires ! » Cette fois, la peur semblait authentique.

« Hein ? »

Pinkie monta sur un ton des plus dramatiques afin que tous les poneys puissent l'entendre. « Les humains sont ces affreuses créatures qui mangent de la _viande_ ! Des vaches, et des cochons, et des poulets — » elle ponctua cette dernière proposition d'un gloussement aigu, et descendit d'un ton « — et peut-être même des _poneys_ ! »

La foule entière de jeunes poneys cria, et ils se précipitèrent vers les lumières de Ponyville. Lyra resta seule, toute renfrognée. « Voilà exactement le problème ! » lança-t-elle, mais ils étaient déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Il y avait tellement peu d'informations sur les humains que les poneys – le peu qui en avaient entendu parler, en tout cas — se permettaient d'inventer n'importe quoi sur eux. Même des choses aussi ridicules que le fait de manger d'autres animaux. Lyra avait vu assez de dessins pour savoir que les humains n'étaient tout simplement pas bâtis pour être carnivores. Ils n'avaient ni griffes, ni crocs, ni rien de ce genre.

Avec ce style d'histoire qui se propageait, ce n'était pas étonnant que sa mère ait autant paniqué lorsque Lyra avait ramené ces livres de la bibliothèque. Son père avait essayé de la rassurer, en lui disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de dangereux à ce que leur fille lise sur les humains, mais sa mère l'en avait toujours déconseillée avec véhémence. Elle avait probablement entendu les mêmes mensonges auxquels croyait Pinkie.

Lyra soupira et chemina jusqu'au cottage de Fluttershy. Aucune lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres, mais elle vivait à Ponyville depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le pégase était toujours là. Même des friandises gratuites ne pouvaient appâter ce poney en dehors de sa maison pour Nightmare Night. Lyra avança jusqu'à la porte, et y toqua quelques coups.

« Je vous en supplie, plus de visiteurs ! dit une petite voix à l'intérieur. Allez-vous en...

— Fluttershy ? l'interpella Lyra. Est-ce que Princesse Luna est venue ? Où est-elle passée ?

— Elle, hmm... » la voix de Fluttershy se faisait à peine entendre, et Lyra pressa son oreille contre la porte pour l'écouter. « Elle est repartie vers la ville avec Twilight... S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi tranquille... » Sa voix s'estompa en un couinement.

« Ils sont de retour à Ponyville ? Merci ! » dit Lyra.

Un autre couinement lui répondit, mais Lyra courait déjà en direction de Ponyville. Cette fois, pas question d'être en retard.

Son boost sucré avait dû s'estomper. L'allure de Lyra diminuait, et elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle posa les yeux sur une bandelette de gaze qui se défaisait à cause de sa course, et sa corne s'illumina lorsqu'elle la remit en place autour de sa jambe.

Cela allait être impossible de garder le rythme. Elle devait ralentir, mais il commençait à se faire tard, et si Princesse Luna décidait de revenir à Canterlot... Qui pouvait savoir quand Lyra aurait une autre chance de parler à quelqu'un de plus de mille ans ?

Elle dépassa Big Macintosh, qui poussait un wagon en direction de Sweet Apple Acres. Il portait un costume complet particulièrement impressionnant avec un haut-de-forme. Lyra observa l'image sur sa cape – elle ne l'avait pas remarquée tout à l'heure. C'était un crâne, stylisé pour ressembler à une pomme, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait un peu à celui d'un humain. Elle secoua la tête. Pas le temps de se focaliser sur des détails. Où était Luna ?

C'était bizarre, même s'il était un peu tard, il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de bruit venant de Ponyville. Les lumières semblaient toujours allumées. Mais beaucoup de choses étaient étranges cette nuit.

Lyra finit par lever les yeux et remarqua une silhouette, debout sur le pont à la périphérie de la ville. Elle y regarda à deux fois, quasi-sûre de s'être trompée, mais c'était vraiment elle. La Princesse Luna était toute seule, à contempler le ciel.

Lyra se prépara en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle avait juste besoin d'un moment. Elle devait directement aller à l'essentiel. Il se pouvait même qu'elle n'obtienne pas de réponse, mais… si Luna ne connaissait rien à propos des humains, qui le saurait ?

« Princesse ? » Lyra s'approcha lentement d'elle, son cœur battant la chamade.

Luna se retourna vers elle, et Lyra manqua de s'évanouir « Nous ne trouvons aucun intérêt dans ces célébrations naïves et infantiles. » Elle reporta son attention vers le ciel.

« Hm, o-oui...Ce n'est pas à propos de ça », balbutia Lyra. Elle essaya de se donner bonne contenance. « En fait... Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, comme vous régnez depuis si longtemps, je me disais que vous sauriez...

— Tu… souhaiterais nous parler ? Tu n'es point effrayée ? » La voix de Luna était plus calme à présent, et elle esquissa un sourire. « Certainement. Nous serions des plus heureuses de t'accorder une audience. »

Pas de raison de perdre plus de temps. Lyra lui demanda directement. « Alors… Que savez-vous à propos… des humains ? »

A la mention du mot, l'expression de Luna changea, devenant bien moins sympathique, bien plus inquiétante. « Ne parle point des êtres infâmes ! »

Lyra sauta en arrière. « Hein ? Quel est le problème avec — »

— Dis-moi, comment de telles choses te sont-elles connues ?

— Juste par quelques livres, rien de plus », dit Lyra. Mais, je vous en prie, s'ils existent, vous devez me dire —

— Assez ! Cesse-là d'invoquer les bêtes ! » Un éclair tonna derrière la Princesse, ponctuant ses mots, « Notre royaume restera en paix sans leur influence ! »

En dépit de tout, Lyra eut un rictus – un sourire en fait, car dorénavant elle savait que les humains étaient plus que des légendes, et elle l'avait entendu de la part d'une des princesses d'Equestria, rien de moins. « Euh... mille mercis !

— Hors de ma vue, maintenant ! » Sa voix sembla provoquer une forte bourrasque de vent.

Lyra fit ainsi. Elle courut directement chez elle, et remarqua à peine qu'elle croisait Twilight Sparkle sur le chemin. Cette nuit représentait une grande avancée pour ses recherches.

« Bon-Bon ? Bon-Bon ! Réveille-toi ! »

Alors que Bon-Bon ouvrait les yeux, elle tressaillit devant les énormes iris dorés rivés droit sur les siens. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie sur le canapé, mais les derniers jours trépidants passés à finir toutes ces commandes de sucreries brouillaient sa mémoire.

« Lyra... ? Laisse-moi dormir... gémit Bon-bon.

— Non, c'est trop important », dit Lyra. Elle s'éloigna du canapé, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sautiller. « Tu m'as toujours répété que les humains n'existaient pas. Comme tous les autres l'ont _toujours_ dit.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ça. » Bon-Bon s'étira, en se demandant si elle pouvait faire l'effort de retourner dans sa chambre, qui était plus confortable.

« Princesse Luna a dit qu'ils sont réels. »

Bon-Bon s'assit. « La Princesse ? Quand as-tu pu l'approcher ?

— Elle est venue à Ponyville pour Nightmare Night. C'est une longue histoire. En tout cas, elle est au courant pour les humains.

— Princesse Luna, ici ? » Bon-Bon se frotta les yeux. « Pourquoi lui avoir posé une question sur les humains ?

— Luna a des milliers d'années ! Si quelqu'un connaissait les humains, je savais que ce serait elle, et j'avais raison ! » Lyra applaudit des sabots. Puis, elle arrêta et se renfrogna. « Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas m'en dire beaucoup… Pour être franche, elle avait l'air un peu en colère.

— Tu as entraîné Princesse Luna dans tes théories fumeuses, et tu l'as énervée, dit Bon-Bon d'un ton égal.

— Tu sais, je crois bien qu'elle était en colère... répéta Lyra, en se tapotant le menton. Mais ce sont pas des théories fumeuses ! Luna a dit que les humains ont existé, il y a longtemps, à Equestria.

— Princesse Luna... répéta Bon-Bon. Elle vient visiter Ponyville en personne — la royauté, à Ponyville ! — et tout ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont ces humains et... » Elle secoua la tête. « À quel point exactement l'as-tu mise en colère ? Au moins, dans ce costume, elle n'aura pas pu te reconnaître, mais ai-je besoin de m'inquiéter d'une visite des gardes royaux ? »

Lyra se retourna. « Tu ne fais pas attention au plus important dans cette histoire. Les humains _son_ _t_ réels ou… ils l'étaient… et il y a quelque chose que le gouvernement ne veut pas qu'on sache à leurs propos.

— Non. N'entraîne pas le gouvernement dans cette histoire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse arrêter. »

Se dirigeant déjà vers son bureau, Lyra se contenta de dire, « J'ai besoin d'écrire exactement ce que Luna m'a dit avant que je ne l'oublie. Il pourrait y avoir des indices. C'est un grand progrès ! »

Bon-Bon soupira et s'effondra à nouveau sur le sofa. Non… Il devrait bien exister des limites qui empêcheraient Lyra d'aller trop loin avec tout ça. Pour cette nuit, il n'était pas question que Bon-Bon se dispute avec elle, elle le remit donc à plus tard. En quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie et ronflait.


	5. Chapitre 5 - S'habiller avec style

**Chapitre 5 -** **S'habiller avec style**

* * *

De discrets bruits de sabots descendaient du couloir. Le grincement d'une porte qui se ferme, son loquet qui se verrouille.

Lyra était toujours debout, attentive aux sons lui témoignant que Bon-Bon allait se coucher, attendant jusqu'à être sûre qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée. C'était plus pour le bien de Bon-Bon que pour le sien ; Lyra avait promis qu'elle ne l'y prendrait plus après le premier incident.

Elle était assise sur son lit, son journal sur sa table de chevet. Elle leva ses deux sabots avant face à son visage, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Lentement, elle sentit la magie la transformer. Toute cette pratique avait rendu le sortilège nettement plus facile à incanter, avec moins d'accidents. Elle ne prêtait quasiment plus attention à la sensation désagréable pendant le processus. Il n'avait fallu que deux nuits après la crise de panique de Bon-Bon pour que Lyra ne soit tout simplement plus capable de résister à l'envie d'expérimenter à nouveau son écriture manuscrite. Voilà qu'elle le faisait à présent au moins trois nuits par semaine.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une parfaite paire de mains. C'était une image qui parvenait toujours à la faire sourire. Elle fit jouer ses doigts, s'adaptant de nouveau à leur sensation. Quelles seraient les réactions si elle tentait de les conserver ainsi, tout le temps ? En effet, la plupart des poneys réagiraient probablement de la même manière que Bon-Bon… Au moins, Lyra pouvait toujours faire apparaître ses mains dans ces moments-là, quand elle se trouvait toute seule. Elle se munit d'une plume et de son journal qu'elle ouvrit sur une page blanche.

Il n'y avait plus eu de rêves durant les quelques dernières nuits. Cependant, un des détails récurrents la faisait bien cogiter, ces temps-ci. Alors qu'elle toisait le papier, Lyra se gratta le menton, songeuse, puis se mit à esquisser quelques lignes.

Tout d'abord, elle devrait trouver la bonne posture. Et les courbes de la silhouette. Les humains femelles montraient quelques différences dans leurs formes par rapport aux mâles. Lyra fit courir ses doigts le long de sa crinière. Elle descendait jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules, donc elle voulut l'ébaucher ainsi sur le dessin. Cela ne faisait pas un très bon effet, alors elle la raccourcit un peu. Un cou humain n'était pas aussi long que celui d'un poney.

En outre, il y avait le problème des vêtements. Un poney n'en portait que pour des circonstances particulières, mais les humains étaient toujours vêtus de la tête aux pieds. Au quotidien, ils portaient un pantalon - Lyra en dessina un sur les jambes de la silhouette, et un t-shirt à manches longues au dessus. Oui, cela rendait plutôt bien.

Finalement, le visage. Lyra s'arrêta un moment. Ses doigts caressaient négligemment la plume. À quoi exactement pourrait bien ressembler son visage en tant qu'humaine ? Elle tenta sa chance avec un visage féminin générique. Les yeux… ils avaient l'air un peu petits, mais c'était normal. Ses oreilles ne seraient pas pointues du tout et se positionneraient de chaque côté de la tête, à peu près centrés. Pas de corne.

La corne était le sujet de bon nombre de ses réflexions. Les humains n'en avaient pas, donc ils ne pouvaient pas pratiquer la magie. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Après tout, la possibilité de manipuler des objets de leurs mains se présentait comme un échange équitable. Elle tint sa main gauche immobile pour l'observer tandis qu'elle dessinait avec la droite. Cela semblait plus facile de maîtriser la plume avec cette dernière, donc elle l'utilisait tout le temps.

Et voilà. Voilà à quoi elle ressemblerait en tant qu'humaine. Lyra souleva le livre et examina son travail. Elle avait plutôt bonne figure. Tous ces détails bizarres - la station bipède, l'absence de queue, les doigts, quand ils sont tous rassemblés sur une silhouette humaine, n'avaient plus du tout l'air si étrange. Lyra se surprit à vraiment souhaiter avoir cette apparence, mais… Les mains avaient déjà demandé assez d'efforts comme ça. Elle soupira. Ce serait sans doute impossible.

Lyra ferma son journal et le reposa sur la table de nuit. Puis elle souffla sur les bougies et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. C'était probablement un peu ridicule de s'imaginer en humaine. Savoir qu'ils existaient n'y changeait rien. Elle ne serait jamais véritablement humaine, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Une démangeaison la saisit derrière l'oreille, elle leva sa patte pour se gratter… et réalisa qu'elle avait gardé ses mains. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Lyra avait beau les aimer, Bon-Bon pourrait bien la jeter dehors si elle les gardait : celles-ci devaient donc disparaître. La lueur verte émanant de sa corne les éclaira alors qu'elles disparaissaient dans ses sabots.

Le matin suivant, Bon-Bon préparait le petit-déjeuner, comme chaque weekend. Durant le mois qu'elle avait entre les deux fêtes les plus importantes de l'année, son travail se déroulerait à une cadence plus détendue, lui permettant de se reposer un moment. Sans parler de toutes les folles manies de Lyra qui semblaient aussi s'être calmées récemment. Bon-Bon serait très heureuse si elle ne revoyait plus jamais une autre paire de mains.

« Bonjour, Bon-Bon, salua Lyra.

— Bonj… » Bon-Bon se retourna, vit Lyra, et se figea. « Heu… C'est quoi ce… »

Lyra était vêtue d'une chemise blanche et – chose particulièrement étrange pour un poney – d'un pantalon noir. Une cravate pendait librement autour de son cou. Bon-Bon eut la désagréable impression de connaître la raison de cette tenue, mais elle espérait se tromper.

« Je vais bientôt me rendre chez Rarity, déclara Lyra. Je pensais que tu savais que j'irais récupérer ma robe pour le Gala aujourd'hui. »

Bon-Bon poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Ah, oui. J'avais quasiment oublié que tu lui en avais demandé une. »

La corne de Lyra scintilla alors qu'elle se reportait sur sa cravate pour l'ajuster. « Enfin bref, les humains s'habillent tout le temps comme ça, et j'envisagerais bien d'en faire une habitude. Personnellement, je trouve que ça me va assez bien. »

Bon-Bon la dévisagea. Elle commença à parler – ou à balbutier plutôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle baissa les yeux sur les sabots de Lyra pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien toujours des sabots. « Hum, c'est…

— Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda Lyra.

Bon-Bon plissa du nez. « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… Eh bien, que ça doit être assez incommode de devoir s'habiller tous les jours. Tu es sûre de vouloir t'embarasser avec ça ?

— Nan, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. C'était très vite fait. » Lyra s'assit devant le petit-déjeuner. « Bref, bon appétit ! »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bon-Bon la rejoignit. Les habits n'étaient pas vraiment un souci. Certains poneys les aimaient. Et Lyra finirait peut-être par se lasser après quelques temps et laisserait tomber cette fantaisie.

Mais elle s'était une fois de plus assise de _cette_ façon, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise. C'était comme si elle s'imaginait faire partie des _leurs_.

Lyra sortit peu après le petit-déjeuner. Il faisait assez frais dehors. Les feuilles commençaient déjà à tomber, mais les arbres ne se dévêtiraient pas complètement avant les deux prochaines semaines, jusqu'à ce que la Course des Feuilles ait lieu. L'orange et le rouge des arbres contrastaient totalement avec le ciel gris.

Porter des vêtements était une bonne façon de rester au chaud. Cela aidait très bien à se protéger du vent. Ça pouvait être une bonne habitude à prendre, finalement. Lyra commençait à se demander pourquoi cet aspect particulier de la culture humaine n'avait pas été retenu par les poneys.

Lyra remarqua que quelques têtes se tournaient pour la regarder tandis qu'elle trottait à travers la ville, en direction de la boutique de Rarity. Dans ses rêves, les humains portaient des vêtements tout le temps, mais il n'en était pas du tout ainsi dans la culture équestrienne. Un poney vêtu se démarquait fortement des autres.

Lyra toqua à la porte de chez Rarity et attendit patiemment, fredonnant un air avec complaisance et se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses sabots.

La porte s'ouvrit, et lorsque Rarity s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait, elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Ah, je t'attendais bien aujourd'hui. Entre donc. Jolie tenue, au passage.

— C'est vrai ? s'enquit Lyra, la suivant dans la boutique.

— Oh, mais bien sûr ! Le classique noir et blanc, et cette cravate qui rehausse parfaitement le tout… Tu es bel et bien originaire de Canterlot, n'est-ce pas ? » Rarity l'examinait d'un air approbateur. « C'est pour une occasion spéciale ?

— Nan, ça m'est venu comme ça, répondit Lyra. Je trouve les pantalons très confortables en fait.

— Tu sais, ma mère semble les aimer aussi, bien que je les ai toujours trouvés un peu… étroits, je crois », avisa Rarity en fronçant des sourcils. Elle reporta son attention sur Lyra. « Oh, mais ils te vont très bien par contre !

— Merci ! » Rarity lui avait semblé assez sincère.

« Mais ne nous laissons pas distraire pour autant. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ce que j'ai confectionné pour toi, clama Rarity, la dirigeant à travers un désordre chaotique de croquis et d'ustensiles pour s'arrêter devant une toute nouvelle robe exposée sur un mannequin. Comment la trouves-tu ? »

La robe de Lyra était d'une pure blancheur à part pour quelques broderies et ornements turquoise au niveau du dos. L'arrière se courbait de façon harmonieuse. Les manches et le cou étaient emprunts de tons dorés, et une broche semblable à sa cutie mark en forme de lyre se trouvait sur le devant.

« Elle est… géniale ! » s'enthousiasma Lyra. Cela lui rappelait une toge plus qu'autre chose – c'était un ancien style de vêtement humain, bien qu'elle doutait que Rarity n'en ait jamais entendu parler.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'essayer ? proposa Rarity. Il faut que je m'assure qu'elle soit absolument parfaite. Oh, et n'oublie pas les chaussures qui y sont assorties et la pince à crinière. Je t'ai fabriqué un ensemble complet.

— Waouh, c'est vraiment impressionnant, s'émerveilla Lyra, admirant les détails de la broche.

— Alors vite, j'aimerais voir comment elle te va », pressa Rarity. Sa corne scintilla alors qu'elle soulevait l'habit du mannequin pour le tendre à Lyra.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Hum… tu permets ? » Elle alla changer son haut et son pantalon contre la robe derrière un paravent.

Rarity rejoignit Lyra qui examinait son reflet dans le miroir. « Alors, la trouves-tu à ton goût ?

— C'est excellent », estima Lyra. Elle se tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre, allongeant son cou afin de s'observer par tous les angles. Puis, elle se leva délicatement sur ses pattes arrière.

« Hum… que fais-tu ? demanda Rarity.

— Je voulais juste voir à quoi ça ressemblerait… » répondit Lyra. Elle essaya de rester en équilibre, mais il était difficile de se tenir sur deux pattes très longtemps.

Rarity se mordit la lèvre. « Lyra, j'ai remarqué que tu t'asseyais parfois de manière un peu étrange, surtout lorsque tu joues de la lyre. Au Gala, peut-être devrais-tu essayer de te comporter un peu plus… » Elle chercha les mots. « …comme une lady. »

Lyra retomba sur ses quatre pattes. « Ah ? Oh. D'accord…

— C'est un événement _officiel_. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'y avoir été invitée. Tu devrais savoir qu'ils s'attendront à toutes les formalités à Canterlot, l'avertit Rarity.

— Tu t'es déjà rendue au Gala avant, n'est-ce pas Rarity ? » questionna Lyra.

Rarity se crispa. « Eh bien… oui, mais j'ai bien peur de ne plus y retourner de nouveau. Cependant… n'hésite pas à dire à tout le monde d'où vient ta robe sur mesure. Et si jamais tu repères n'importe quelle célébrité importante de Canterlot…

— Je ne les reconnaîtrais sûrement pas même si j'en vois. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de chose… objecta Lyra. Merci encore, en tout cas.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Rarity retrouva son sang-froid. « Aimerais-tu que je te l'emballe ? »

Lyra sortit de la boutique et traversa Ponyville pour retourner chez elle, songeant aux dires de Rarity. Le paquet lévitait à ses côtés.

 _Canterlot._

Lyra éprouvait des sentiments partagés à l'idée d'y retourner. Comme l'avait dit Rarity, tout y était très formel. Superficiel et ennuyeux conviendraient mieux. Cependant, le Grand Gala Équestre restait un honneur. Y être invitée représentait une reconnaissance de son talent de musicienne.

Elle arriva à la maison et ouvrit la porte. Sa tête était plongée dans ses pensées alors qu'elle se rendait comme d'habitude dans le salon.

Rarity l'avait vraiment assimilée à un « poney de Canterlot ». Quelle ironie. Ces vêtements allaient bien mieux à un humain qu'à la haute société. Lyra ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place à Canterlot, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait été si heureuse de quitter la maison de ses parents.

« Ah, elle est là ! Tu nous as manqué, Heartstrings ! »

Lyra releva brusquement la tête à la voix de son père. Bon-Bon était assise dans le salon en compagnie d'une licorne bleu foncé et d'un pégase mauve. Lyra en fut bouche-bée. _Ses… parents ?_ _Ici ? Maintenant ?_ Le paquet tomba par terre. « Papa ? Maman ? Qu- qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Je leur ai dit que tu n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, répondit Bon-Bon.

— Nous t'avions avertie que nous te rendrions visite aujourd'hui, déclara sa mère. Tu as dû recevoir notre lettre. Tu es même habillée. Très charmant.

— Oh… bien sûr », esquissa Lyra, souriant nerveusement. Elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre. Elle desserra sa cravate ; il semblait faire de plus en plus chaud là-dedans. Bizarre, elle grelottait encore dehors quelques secondes plus tôt. « Laissez-moi juste poser mes affaires et je reviens tout de suite. »

Quittant la salle peut-être un peu trop rapidement, Lyra se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle jeta d'abord le paquet dans son armoire, puis fit léviter son journal pour le cacher sous son lit. Se précipitant dans le bureau, elle retira tous ses vieux livres des étagères et les regroupa derrière le sofa.

Lyra inspecta la salle, satisfaite de ses efforts. Devrait-elle enlever ses vêtements d'humain ? Non, cela prendrait trop de temps. De plus, sa mère avait déjà donné son avis dessus. Lyra se retourna, uniquement pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Bon-Bon.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tes parents nous rendraient visite, _Heartstrings_ , grommela Bon-Bon, en plaçant un accent singulier sur le nom. C'est quoi cette histoire de lettre ?

— Je n'ai jamais rien reçu. Elle a dû se perdre dans le courrier », se défendit Lyra. Ses yeux faisaient le tour de la salle, cherchant le moindre signe d'omission. « Tu connais bien ce pégase qui nous délivre toujours le courrier. Elle est complètement tête en l'air. Elle égare des trucs tout le temps.

— C'est peut-être le cas, _Heartstrings_. Mais qu'importe, j'étais justement sur le point de préparer le repas. Je serai dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ne tiendrais-tu pas un peu compagnie à ta famille ? Ils t'attendent avec impatience. »

Les yeux de Lyra firent à nouveau le tour de la salle. « Super ! On est d'acc- » Elle s'interrompit. « Attends, pourquoi tu répètes mon nom comme ça ?

— Comme quoi, _Heartstrings_? demanda Bon-Bon, avec un rictus.

— Je… » amorça Lyra. Elle cligna des yeux. « Je ne t'ai jamais dit quel était mon vrai nom, c'est ça ?

— En effet. J'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient dû se tromper de maison quand ils ont voulu voir "Heartstrings". Si tu avais pu voir la tête qu'ils ont faite quand je leur ai dit que ma colocataire "Lyra" était de sortie ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que "Lyra" n'était qu'un surnom ? » s'emporta Bon-Bon.

Lyra soupira. « Soit… Je me suis fait appeler par un nom humain depuis mon arrivée à Ponyville. »

La mâchoire de Bon-Bon tomba raide ouverte, mais elle n'ajouta rien. « Le réflexe n'a pas été acquis par mon entourage à Canterlot autant que je l'espérais, mais… je n'ai jamais aimé mon vrai nom.

— Cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'on vit ensemble. Tu aurais au moins pu me révéler ton _nom_ , quoi !

— Désolée… Mais là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides ! Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à mes parents sur les recherches que je mène.

— Tes… recherches ? lâcha Bon-Bon, fronçant les sourcils.

— Sur les humains. Mes parents… Ils n'ont jamais vraiment apprécié mon projet. Ils pensaient que ça me passerait. Tout ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu pour moi se résume à ce que je sois une "licorne normale". Tout ce qui touche aux humains… Pour eux c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

— Lyra, pour _moi_ c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

— Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? La réaction de Luna prouve qu'il y a là de la matière à creuser ! Je vais faire une découverte. » Lyra pris une grande inspiration. « Mais… Je t'en supplie. Juste pour aujourd'hui, pourrais-tu agir comme si j'étais… normale ?

— Tu as conscience d'à quel point ça va être difficile, remarqua Bon-Bon d'un air consterné.

— Je suis désolée. Je sais que je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs dernièrement », répondit Lyra. Elle regardait par terre, se voulant le plus désolé possible. Elle espérait avoir l'air convaincante.

« Normale, répéta Bon-Bon. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, j'espère ? Tu m'as même caché ton vrai nom ! Et après ce coup avec ces mains…

— Pas si fort, par pitié ! » La voix de Lyra s'était transformée en un murmure forcé. Elle jeta un oeil au salon, nerveuse.

« Tu es complètement folle, affirma Bon-Bon en secouant sa tête. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir supporter tout ça.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi. C'est juste que… ils étaient si fiers quand ils ont su que j'avais été engagée pour le Gala, et ils ont toujours voulu que je me concentre sur ma carrière musicale… dit Lyra. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que les humains représentent pour moi.

— Moi non plus.

— Juste aujourd'hui. On ne parlera pas d'humain.

— C'est merveilleux, _Heartstrings_. Tu pourrais peut-être en faire une habitude, suggéra Bon-Bon.

— Je suis sérieuse, ne dis _rien_. » Elle pointa son sabot vers Bon-Bon. Elle ne voulait plus en parler. Elle se dirigea vers le salon tandis que Bon-Bon rentrait en cuisine.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre », s'excusa Lyra auprès de ses parents. Elle était sur le point de prendre place sur la canapé mais elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir comme elle en avait l'habitude. Pas en face d'eux. Doucement, maladroitement, elle s'étendit comme le ferait la plupart des poneys. Ce n'était pas une position habituelle pour elle.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as plus écrit. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis des mois, reprocha sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

— Oh, j'ai beaucoup... étudié… » Sa voix s'estompa, puis reprit vite le dessus. « La musique, bien sûr.

— Ta colocataire nous en a parlé, intervint son père, remontant ses lunettes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies été acceptée pour le Grand Gala Équestre. C'est un immense honneur.

— Nous avons toujours su que tu étais un prodige, ajouta sa mère. Au fait, quand nous sommes arrivés, ta colocataire nous a dit que tu te faisais encore appeler par ton vieux surnom. Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce stade.

— Ah, ça ? » dit Lyra. Sa voix était tremblante. « Ouais, ce surnom est devenu populaire, en quelque sorte. C'est comme ça que les gens… » Elle se corrigea. « C'est comme ça que tous les poneys m'appellent, maintenant.

— Tant que tu en as terminé avec ces vieilles histoires ridicules », conclut son père.

Lyra contint un accès de colère, sachant que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Leur scepticisme était immuable. La note qu'elle avait obtenue pour son rapport sur les humains il y a bien des années avait été brandie par son père comme preuve que les humains n'existaient pas. Qu'en était-il des preuves tout autour d'eux, de toutes ces reliques de la société humaine en Equestria qui étaient si évidentes, si l'on savait où chercher ?

Bon-Bon sortit de la cuisine, tenant soigneusement un plateau d'amuse-bouches entre ses dents. Elle le déposa sur la table. « Quand nous avons appris que vous veniez, j'ai voulu préparer quelque chose de spécial. » C'étaient les restes du petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait cuisiné ce matin. Elle avait fait un travail extraordinaire pour arranger le tout et le rendre attractif. « Au fait, je ne pense pas avoir retenu vos noms, tout à l'heure.

— Dewey Decimal, répondit le père de Lyra.

— Et mon nom est Cirrus », dit la mère. Elle prit une assiette. « C'est délicieux. Vous aviez dit être un Chef ?

— Juste pâtissière, précisa Bon-Bon. À vrai dire, je n'ai obtenu ce travail que récemment. »

Lyra émit un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était plus le sujet de la conversation – du moins, pour l'instant. De plus, tant que ses parents ne parlaient pas de son surnom, tout irait bien et elle pourrait apprécier leur compagnie.

« Tu as de la chance, Heartstrings. Tu dois avoir des bonbons fait maison tout le temps, dit Dewey.

— Oui… Tout est super ici, répondit Lyra.

— Bien sûr, enchérit Bon-Bon.

— Tout est _parfaitement normal_ », ajouta Lyra.

Son père hocha la tête pour acquiescer. « Ravi de l'entendre. Au fait, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à Canterlot depuis que tu es partie, Heartstrings. »

Lyra se crispa. Elle savait qu'elle allait souvent entendre ce nom ce jour-là. Mais franchement, elle avait seize ans. C'était une adulte désormais, et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle vivait par elle-même. Ses parents la traitaient encore comme une pouliche.

Les prochaines heures s'écoulèrent péniblement. Sa mère commença à parler du plan météorologique pour l'hiver qui approchait. Son père, lui, voulait juste parler de la société de Canterlot, ce que Bon-Bon appréciait beaucoup. Lyra étouffa un bâillement.

À un moment, ils demandèrent à Lyra de leur jouer ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le Gala. Elle sortit sa lyre et leur joua un morceau. Elle s'arrêta vers la moitié de ce dernier – la seconde partie n'étant qu'une reprise de la première de toutes façons – puis rangea sa lyre dans son étui.

« Ce serait bien si tu pratiquais un peu plus ton talent, avança Bon-Bon en hochant la tête. Peut-être que tu devrais t'y consacrer d'avantage.

— Eh bien, j'ai été occupée par… d'autres choses. » Lyra remarqua le regard que lui adressait Bon-Bon, et elle savait exactement ce que cette dernière insinuait.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Dewey en se penchant. Lyra ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Puis on frappa à la porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Lyra réagit au quart de tour. « Je vais ouvrir. »

Elle était contente de pouvoir s'éloigner un tant soit peu. Qui que ce fut, cette distraction était la bienvenue.

Quand Lyra eut quitté la pièce, Cirrus se tourna vers Bon-Bon. « Nous étions inquiets, cependant. Heartstrings ne vous a pas parlé d'humains, n'est-ce pas ? Quand elle était une pouliche, elle en était tout simplement obsédée, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle. Dire qu'elle utilise encore ce nom. »

Une partie de la jument voulait exploser et exposer à ces poneys de Canterlot étonnamment normaux les horreurs dont elle avait fait l'expérience à cause de leur psychopathe de fille. À la place, à contrecoeur, elle répondit simplement : « D'humains ? Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, c'est certain.

— Nous sommes rassurés. Elle a dû les oublier, » déduisit Cirrus.

Bon-Bon jeta un oeil en direction de l'entrée.

« Bonjour Lyra, j'espérais que tu sois chez toi. Je peux entrer ? » C'était la voix de Twilight.

« Bien sûr. Euh, cela dit, mes parents sont venus me rendre visite.

— Pas de problème. » Twilight suivit Lyra et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le salon. La licorne à la robe mauve s'arrêta dès qu'elle vit le père de son hôte. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. « M. Dewey ? De Canterlot ?

— Twilight Sparkle ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, dit-il en hochant la tête. J'avais quasiment oublié que tu vivais à Ponyville, maintenant.

— Lyra, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était M. Dewey, se réjouit Twilight.

— Tu ne m'as jamais demandé », répondit Lyra.

On aurait dit que Twilight avait la larme à l'oeil. « La bibliothèque de Canterlot me manque beaucoup. C'est la plus grande d'Equestria. J'y passais des heures entières.

— Alors, comment vas-tu, Twilight ? Toujours à étudier pour la Princesse, je présume, devina Dewey.

— C'est exact. D'ailleurs, elle m'a confié une nouvelle mission. Je suis venue car je dois récupérer un livre que Lyra a emprunté, dit Twilight. J'ai pensé que tu avais oublié. Il s'agit de _L'Étude Illustrée des_ –

— Ah, _ce_ livre ? coupa Lyra. Je n'ai pas oublié. D'ailleurs, il est dans le bureau. Allons le chercher. » Le livre en question était caché derrière le canapé avec tous les autres. Elle inventa rapidement une histoire – _elle était terriblement désordonnée, il avait dû atterrir là par hasard… avec tous les autres livres, alors que les étagères étaient vides ?_ Non, cela n'aurait pas été cohérent.

« C'est parfait, dit Twilight. Je ne me le serais probablement pas rappelé non plus, mais la princesse voulait que je lui rassemble des informations dans un rapport. »

Elle constata que ses sabots s'étaient mis à glisser sur le sol. Lyra était passée derrière elle et la poussait en direction du bureau. « C'est très intéressant, Twilight. Allons chercher ce livre, je suis sûre que tu es très occupée.

— Ça ira, Lyra, je peux marcher toute seule », fit-elle remarquer.

Lyra déambula dans le couloir. Twilight la suivit, perplexe. La musicienne se dirigea sans un mot vers le canapé et sortit un livre coincé entre ce dernier et le mur.

« C'est marrant, comment est-il arrivé là ? se demanda Lyra d'un ton monotone. Bien, voilà ton livre. En fait, on est un peu occupés, alors si tu pouvais partir et –

— Juste pour savoir, tu en as fini avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as pu étudier ce que tu voulais ? demanda Twilight.

— Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux le récupérer, c'est bon, assura-t-elle en agitant un sabot.

— Eh bien… merci ! » Twilight se retourna et traversa le salon en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Le père de Lyra les interpella. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amies. Nous aimerions beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez fait ensemble, Heartstrings.

— Ah, oui… Désolé », dit Lyra. Elle espérait vraiment que Twilight partirait rapidement, avant qu'elle ne puisse dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur le sujet dont traitait le livre.

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin d'un livre sur la cryptozoologie, mais j'ai regardé dans ma bibliothèque et celui-ci est le seul en ma possession que je puisse utiliser pour mon rapport. »

Lyra commençait à sentir un mal de tête arriver.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que la princesse veut te faire étudier, cette fois ? » demanda Dewey en remontant ses lunettes.

Twilight marqua une pause. « En fait, Lyra, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'humains avant ton arrivée. »

Dewey fut soudain prit d'une forte quinte de toux. « Tu as bien dis… humains ? »

Lyra commença à décrire de très rapides mouvements oculaires. « Euh, bien sûr que non, Twilight, je ne sais strictement rien à propos de…

— Je pensais t'avoir entendu dire que tu en avais fini avec cette obsession pour ces "humains", Heartstrings, dit Cirrus.

— Mais oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! insista Lyra.

— Mais tu es passée à la bibliothèque pour me poser des question sur eux il y a quelques semaines. » Twilight pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est ce livre que je suis venue chercher. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus concernant les humains dans mes autres livres. À propos, je vois que ton sabot va mieux maintenant. »

Bon-Bon s'étouffa avec un morceau de nourriture.

« Ouais, je t'avais dit que c'était rien », répondit Lyra. Sa tête était remplie de questions. La Princesse Celestia souhaitait avoir une étude sur les humains, mais à en juger par les propos de Luna, elles seules devraient en savoir plus que quiconque. Et, par-dessus tout, Luna n'avait-elle pas déclaré qu'elle ne dirait plus jamais un mot sur les humains ? Pourquoi Celestia aurait-elle envoyé son étudiante fouiller des restes d'information ? À moins que...

« Heartstrings, nous pensions vraiment que tu avais retrouvé tes esprits », dit son père en secouant la tête.

Sa mère s'interposa : « Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail pour ta représentation au Gala. Tu ne disposes que de quelques mois. Il serait peut-être préférable que Twilight écrive son rapport. » Elle lui adressa un regard. « Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Princesse te donnerait une mission aussi ridicule. »

Twilight jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte. « Peut-être que je tombe mal…

— Tout va bien, trancha Lyra. J'en ai fini avec les humains. Je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur ma musique, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle devait surveiller ses propos à présent. Twilight qui se pointe comme, ça était soudainement très louche.

« Voilà qui est rassurant », répondit Cirrus. Elle se tourna vers Dewey. « J'ai toujours dit que tu n'aurais jamais dû lui donner ces bouquins.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela deviendrait un tel problème », se défendit-il.

Lyra sourit nerveusement. « Je n'ai même plus ces livres, de toutes façons...

— Bon, eh bien merci de m'avoir rendu celui-ci, reprit Twilight, retournant doucement jusqu'à la porte. La Princesse ne m'a pas dit grand chose en fait. Elle me donne toujours des projets de recherche supplémentaires en plus de mes études habituelles, rien de bien surprenant.

— C'est plutôt étrange, avoua Dewey, mais nous ne devrions pas te retarder plus longtemps dans tes travaux.

— Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas à rester plus longtemps que je ne le dois », conclut Twilight. Elle se retourna brusquement et passa la porte avec précipitation.

Les parents de Lyra se tournèrent pour la regarder. Il y eut un long et douloureux silence.

« Bon, heu... qui veut du dessert ? » proposa Bon-Bon.

Dewey et Cirrus firent leurs adieux alors que la nuit tombait, et Lyra les salua depuis le pallier tandis que leur carriole entamait le chemin du retour vers Canterlot. Lorsqu'elle ne les vit plus, elle retourna a l'intérieur.

« Je dois t'avouer que ta famille m'a surprise, lui confessa Bon-Bon alors qu'elle passait le pallier. Ils sont tellement _ordinaires_. Te connaissant, je les imaginais un peu p-

— Elle nous surveille », coupa Lyra.

Bon-Bon la dévisagea. « Qui ça ?

— Princesse Celestia ! »

Bon-Bon plaqua son sabot contre son visage. « Bon sang de foin, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes maintenant, Lyra ?

— Tu crois sincèrement que c'est une coïncidence si Twilight se ramène, en parlant des humains à tout va ? C'est l'apprentie personnelle de la Princesse ! Elle m'espionne parce qu' _ils_ savent que _je_ sais ce que _personne_ ne doit savoir ! » Lyra allait et venait inlassablement à travers la pièce.

C'était reparti. Ils avaient eu un jour à peu près normal, et Lyra avait vraiment été capable de passer pour un poney raisonnablement sain d'esprit, mais à peine ses parents étaient-ils partis qu'elle avait replongé.

« Lyra, Twilight est notre voisine depuis plus d'un an à présent. Ce n'est pas une espionne, rétorqua Bon-Bon.

— Alors pourquoi la Princesse a besoin d'un rapport sur les humains ? Connaissant Luna, je dirais qu'elle en sait probablement assez sur eux, trancha Lyra. C'est _moi_ qu'ils étudient. »


	6. Chapitre 6 - Noël

**Chapitre 6 -** **Noël**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose en cette période de l'année qui rendait toujours Lyra nostalgique. Elle se rendait à Canterlot pour la Veillée Chaleureuse, et comme elle n'y était pas retournée depuis son déménagement, c'était particulièrement vrai cette année.

Cependant, ville natale ou non, Canterlot était _le_ centre de la conspiration, alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde.

Les rues étaient couvertes de neige, les rubans et les guirlandes pendaient sur toutes les maisons, les lumières étincelaient sur tous les arbres. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que Canterlot restait le meilleur endroit où passer la saison de l'hiver, et elle devait admettre qu'un petit quelque chose manquait aux célébrations de Ponyville par rapport à chez elle.

« Scootaloo ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu t'es déjà coincé la langue contre un bâton de sucre d'orge _une fois_ , on n'a pas besoin que ça recommence ! » entendit-on Bon-Bon sur toute la rue. Elle secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu nous convaincre de faire du pouliche-sitting ? »

Lyra enleva simplement la capuche de son parka, s'avança un peu, et annonça, « Hé, les filles ! Vous voulez savoir où trouver les meilleurs pains d'épice de Canterlot ? »

En un éclair, les trois pouliches au complet se tinrent tout juste devant elle.

« Tu viens bien de dire, les _meilleurs_ pains d'épice ? » s'interloqua Apple Bloom.

Lyra hocha la tête. « J'avais l'habitude de passer dans cette confiserie à chaque Veillée Chaleureuse quand j'avais votre âge. Ce seront, sans aucun doute, les meilleurs que vous n'aurez _jamais_ mangé. »

Bon-Bon la fusilla du regard.

« Eh oui, ils le sont, se reprit Lyra. Ne le prends pas mal, Bon-Bon, tu es bonne cuisinière, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que tes pains d'épice n'avaient franchement pas la même saveur.

— Allez ! On veut les voir ! pressa Scootaloo, bondissant sur place.

— Ben, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que la pièce ne commence, mais c'est pile sur le chemin du château. On peut s'y arrêter quelques minutes », déclara Lyra.

D'un air satisfait, elle commença à descendre la rue avec les Crusaders juste derrière, arborant toutes un large sourire. Bon-Bon en restait bouche-bée, et elle galopa pour la rattraper.

« Comment tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

— Que veux-tu ? J'ai le truc avec les enfants, répondit Lyra.

— Tu te comportes pratiquement comme si tu en étais _toujours_ un », marmonna Bon-Bon.

Lyra trotta en direction d'un bâtiment au coin de la rue. « C'est juste là. » Elle respira l'odeur des pâtisseries cuites émanant de la bâtisse. De la menthe, du chocolat et, bien sûr, ce fameux pain d'épice. « Poney Joe ne vend que des donuts, normalement, mais ils intensifient leur activité durant cette période de l'année. Ça m'a manquée. »

Elles entrèrent dans la pâtisserie, accompagnées des pouliches papotant avec entrain. Bon-Bon scrutait les étagères de gâteaux derrière le comptoir et tenta de jeter un oeil dans la cuisine à travers la fenêtre.

Lyra s'approcha du bar. « Comment ça va, Joe ? » Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'il portait un nom humain, bien que Joe ne sût que cela avait une quelconque importance. Certains poneys avaient assez de chance pour hériter d'un vrai prénom comme celui-là. « Cinq cookies au pain d'épice, s'il te plaît. Oh, et un chocolat chaud.

— Heartstrings ? Ça fait un bail. Ça fera dix pièces. » répondit Joe.

Lyra sortit l'argent de la poche de son manteau. Il y avait tellement d'avantages aux vêtements humains. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'en porter tous les jours maintenant.

« Merci, dit Joe. Passez une bonne Veillée Chaleureuse.

— Joyeux Noël ! » dit Lyra avec enthousiasme. Il lui retourna un regard confus en levant un sourcil.

Elles prirent les cookies et le chocolat chaud de Lyra et s'assirent. Les Cutie Mark Crusaders s'installèrent autour d'une table, tandis que Bon-Bon et Lyra prirent place près de la fenêtre.

« Je redoute presque de demander mais… pourquoi tu continues à dire ça à tout le monde ? » chuchota Bon-Bon. Elle jeta un oeil sur les pouliches, mais l'attention de ces dernières étaient concentrée sur la dégustation de leurs cookies.

« Ce sont encore ces rêves, dit Lyra alors que Bon-Bon laissa s'échapper un grognement. J'étais à nouveau humaine dans celui-là. J'aime vraiment ces rêves... Enfin bref, je me trouvais dans une de leurs villes, et c'était décoré comme ça l'est ici pour la Veillée Chaleureuse, sauf que j'entendais les humains dire "Joyeux Noël" à tout bout de champ.

— Où as-tu bien pu trouver ce mot, cependant ? interrogea Bon-Bon.

— Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il signifiait. Je l'ai donc cherché dans mes livres et, sans surprise, quelque chose ayant pour nom "Noël" y était mentionné plusieurs fois. Je pense qu'il s'agit de vacances pour les humains. Je ne me souviens pas avoir rencontré ce mot auparavant, par contre.

— Tu l'as sûrement déjà vu. Tu as juste dû l'oublier ou… je ne sais pas. » Bon-Bon secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de poneys qui prennent leurs rêves aussi sérieusement.

— Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations. D'après ce que je sais, Noël est une fête qui a lieu en hiver, mais j'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa vraie signification. C'est dommage. J'aimerais vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit.

— Ce n'est pas aussi ce que tu disais de cette… fête des moissons d'Octobre dernier dont j'ai oublié le nom… si ?

— Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on a célébré une fête humaine sans même s'en rendre compte. »

Bon-Bon termina son cookie. « J'imagine que tu as raison en ce qui concerne le pain d'épices… » Elle voulait à tout prix changer de sujet.

« C'est la mélasse, souligna Lyra. Il faut toujours en mettre beaucoup. »

Bon-Bon fronça les sourcils. « Nous allons être en retard pour la représentation, dit-elle. Nous devrions y aller. »

Lyra se dirigea vers la table où les Crusaders étaient réunies. « Allez les filles. En route pour le château.

— Yes ! s'exclama Scootaloo. J'ai trop hâte ! Rainbow Dash va être _géniale_ dans cette pièce.

— Tu n'oublierais pas quelqu'un ? demanda Sweetie Belle. Ma grande sœur joue la Princesse Platine. C'est la meilleure !

Elles sortirent du restaurant et rejoignirent bon nombre d'autres poneys tous en direction du château. Lyra éleva son regard vers les tours aux toitures dorées se dressant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de se rendre au théâtre cette année. Elle allait devoir rester camouflée dans la foule.

« Je ne suis encore jamais allée au spectacle de la Veillée Chaleureuse, dit Bon-Bon. Et nous connaissons les stars en plus. Je me réjouis d'avance.

— Je peux parfaitement comprendre pourquoi la Princesse a souhaité que Twilight soit dans la pièce, marmonna Lyra. C'est une _grande_ actrice. Elle est exceptionnellement douée lorsqu'elle joue l'innocente.

— Tu es toujours convaincue que c'est une espionne ? chuchota Bon-Bon. Tu devrais laisser tomber cette idée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait nous dévoiler sa couverture », remarqua Lyra.

Cela faisait un mois que ça durait. Bon-Bon avait espéré que Lyra ne harcelait pas trop Twilight. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait garder un oeil sur sa colocataire quand elle avait littéralement des milliers de cookies à confectionner cette saison.

Le château leur paraissait bien plus imposant maintenant qu'elles traversaient le pont-levis menant à l'entrée, et Lyra le fixa des yeux avec appréhension. Elles accédèrent alors au hall d'entrée. _C'était ici que le Gala aurait lieu, donc..._

Bon-Bon lança un regard à Lyra. « Peut-être préférerais-tu enlever ton manteau pour un moment ? »

Lyra ronchonna, mais Bon-Bon avait raison. « Mouais... » Elle savait que ça ne devait pas être un problème en soi, mais en fait, cela la dérangeait de ne pas porter de vêtements en public.

Il y avait un vestiaire juste à côté. Elle y laissa donc son manteau parmi d'autres écharpes et chapeaux. Pas grand monde ne réalisait l'importance d'un bon manteau pour rester au chaud. Ou l'utilité d'une capuche pour se dissimuler des regards indésirables, par ailleurs.

La pièce de théâtre allait se jouer sur une énorme scène construite dans la salle du trône. Les poneys remplirent les rangs du public d'un mur à l'autre. Une faible lumière provenant de la lune traversait furtivement le vitrail – d'un côté, Twilight et ses amies portant les Éléments d'Équilibre, de l'autre, Discord, l'esprit du Chaos. Seuls quelques mois s'étaient passés depuis qu'il s'était libéré, mais il était de nouveau hors d'état de nuire aujourd'hui et le calme était revenu… enfin, relativement.

Lyra fit profil bas tandis qu'elles entrèrent dans le hall. Leurs tickets d'entrée flottaient devant elle.

« Je peux les voir ? » demanda Bon-Bon. Lyra les fit léviter face à son museau. « Bon, où sommes-nous… Ce sont des… » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. « Nous sommes au premier rang ?

— Génial, juste génial… Bon-Bon, tu peux jeter un oeil aux alentours pour moi ? La Princesse est là ? questionna Lyra.

— Si tu veux la voir...

— Je ne veux pas avoir l'air trop louche ! chuchota Lyra. Tu dois regarder pour moi. Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? »

Bon-Bon poussa un soupir et observa les environs. Le hall était complètement saturé de poneys de toutes les races et de toutes les couleurs, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'espace réservé pour les invités spéciaux. Si elle avait été présente, la Princesse Celestia aurait été facile à repérer.

« Elle n'est même pas là, informa Bon-Bon, surprise.

— Vraiment ? » Lyra leva la tête pour constater d'elle-même. « C'est bizarre.

— Lyra, tu es parano. Je m'étonne même d'avoir pu te convaincre de venir à Canterlot, déclara Bon-Bon.

— Elles se seraient douté de quelque chose si j'avais refusé de garder les pouliches. Le secret, c'est d'avoir l'air naturel. »

Elles rejoignirent leurs places. Les Crusaders étaient au tout premier rang - réservé à la famille des acteurs, évidemment. Bon-Bon se trouvait derrière elles, et Lyra était reléguée de l'autre côté de l'allée.

« Oh, Lyra… Ça va aller si tu restes là-bas toute seule ? » se soucia Bon-Bon.

Elle leva un sabot. « Ça ira. La salle est bondée de toute façon », rassura Lyra.

Les lumières s'atténuèrent et le rideau s'éleva. Le public se fit silencieux. Spike était sur scène, jouant apparemment le rôle du Narrateur cette année. Lyra était surtout intéressée par son costume. Les bébés dragons étaient bipèdes et ses vêtements, bien que petits, ressemblaient extrêmement à quelque chose que les humains portaient. Le style semblait même correspondre à une illustration qu'elle avait vue dans un de ses livres.

« Il y a bien longtemps, avant le règne pacifique de Celestia, et avant que les poneys ne découvrent cette magnifique terre d'Equestria, les poneys ne vivaient pas en harmonie », commença Spike. Le texte était si familier que Lyra ne suivait quasiment même plus les paroles. « C'était une époque étrange et sombre. Une époque où les poneys étaient déchirés par la haine. »

Tout le monde n'était pas bien habitué à la pièce, cela dit. Juste devant Bon-Bon, les Cutie Mark Crusaders sursautèrent suite à cette révélation.

Bien que les évènements de la reconstitution historique lui étaient devenus routiniers au fil des ans, Lyra se souvenait encore de l'intérêt qu'elle avait pu porter pour la pièce. Les licornes et les pégases, ennemis ? Cela avait été difficile à assimiler lorsqu'elle était pouliche. Ses propres parents s'étaient très bien entendus. Et elle était maintenant en colocation avec une ponette terrestre.

Dès son plus jeune âge, pourtant, sa propre identité l'avait toujours interpellée. Les pégases, comme sa mère, pouvaient contrôler le climat et voler. Les licornes, elles, avaient leur magie. Pendant un long moment, Lyra ne possédait aucune de ces compétences. Elle n'avait même pas de talent en lien avec la nourriture ; elle ne pouvait donc pas non plus se considérer comme une ponette terrestre munie d'une corne inutile. Mais lorsqu'un beau jour, elle avait essayé la lyre, la magie lui était devenue comme une seconde nature, et elle avait mis de côté toute cette mauvaise période.

Ils en arrivèrent au moment où les représentants de chaque tribu se montraient pour la première fois. Lyra s'était perdue dans ses pensées et avait pratiquement manqué la première scène de la pièce. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie et Rarity avaient investi le plateau. Lyra put entendre Scootaloo étouffer un petit cri d'excitation.

Le caractère tête brûlée de Rainbow Dash la rendait parfaite dans le rôle du Commandant Ouragan. Et Rarity se montrait aussi extravagante que d'habitude, mais couronnée d'une tiare tout à fait adéquate cette fois. Toutes les trois ajoutaient quelque chose de plus à la reconstitution habituellement si prévisible. Il s'avérait difficile de bien les distinguer de leurs personnages, mais cela avait le mérite d'être inédit.

Le design des costumes était assurément au top cette année. Les personnages étaient tous si bien établis que tout le monde savait à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais aucun vêtement jusqu'alors ne s'était autant rapproché de la représentation populaire. Mais là encore… Lyra était absolument sûre d'avoir vu des illustrations d'humains vêtus exactement comme le personnage d'Applejack, Smart Cookie. Ce chapeau, et la chemise…

Sans doute, les influences de la culture humaine se retrouvaient même dans la pièce de théâtre de la Veillée Chaleureuse si on savait où poser les yeux.

Lyra porta toute son attention sur la scène pour le reste de la pièce. Bien sûr… Même quelque chose d'aussi simple ne pouvait pas être négligée. Que se passait-il _vraiment_ dans cette histoire ?

« Allez ! On y va ! » Apple Bloom guida ses amies vers l'entrée des coulisses.

« Les filles, pas si vite, s'il-vous-plaît ! » Bon-Bon les poursuivit. Lyra s'apprêtait à les suivre, mais elle se ravisa. Il y avait un garde posté devant la porte, son visage rigide regardant droit devant. Bon-Bon se présenta face à lui. « Famille et amies des acteurs », expliqua-t-elle.

Rainbow Dash émergea des coulisses, toujours vêtue de son costume de Commandant Ouragan. Elle les remarqua immédiatement et salua Scootaloo d'un hochement de tête. « Oh, salut, Scoot. » Elle s'adressa au garde. « C'est bon, elles sont avec nous.

— C'est… trop _cool ! »_ exulta Scootaloo. Elle faillit s'évanouir et s'effondrer en arrière, mais Lyra s'avança et la ramena en douceur sur ses sabots.

Tout en fixant nerveusement les gardes, qui ne faisaient absolument pas attention à elle, Lyra suivit les autres dans le vestiaire des coulisses. Sweetie Belle et Apple Bloom rejoignirent immédiatement leurs soeurs tandis que Scootaloo se contentait de coller au train de Rainbow Dash. À l'autre bout de la salle se trouvait Twilight Sparkle.

Lyra essaya d'ignorer sa présence. Elle observait les différents costumes et accessoires, et les quelques morceaux de décors en carton qui avaient également été entreposés ici. À peu près tout lui rappelait son livre. Tout le monde pensait que cette pièce ne concernait que trois espèces distinctes, mettant leurs différences de côté et s'unissant sous le même drapeau, mais qu'en était-il de l'espèce qui marchait sur deux jambes et qui était dotée des mains nécessaires à l'usage de certains de ces accessoires ? Elle avait sûrement dû être laissée pour compte dans l'histoire...

« Bonjour, Lyra. Comment as-tu trouvée la pièce ? » demanda Twilight.

Lyra sursauta. « Oh, c'était… excellent ! Vous étiez superbes ! » Elle souria nerveusement. « En fait, je me demandais si je pouvais voir une copie du texte. »

Twilight fit circuler son regard à travers la salle. « Bien sûr. Nous en avons toute une tripotée qui traîne par ici. » Elle trouva un exemplaire déplié sur l'une des commodes et le tendit à Lyra. « Mais ce n'est vraiment pas si différent des autres pièces qui se jouent dans tout Equestria. Quasiment tous les poneys connaissent cette histoire.

— Bien sûr. C'est juste que… Ben, l'histoire Equestrienne m'a toujours intéressée. » Lyra haussa les épaules et ajouta : « Surtout quand ça concerne les poneys.

— Je vois… » répondit Twilight.

Lyra jeta un oeil vers la fenêtre, évitant le regard de Twilight. « Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas manquer mon train », dit-elle finalement. Se munissant du texte, elle sortit du vestiaire d'un pas précipité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il te reste… » Twilight l'interpella, mais Lyra était déjà partie. « Encore deux heures. »

Twilight regarda aux alentours et aperçut Bon-Bon discuter avec Fluttershy. Elle les rejoignit.

« Bon-Bon, j'ai remarqué que Lyra se comportait un peu bizarrement ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude, probablement, déclara Twilight. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? soupira Bon-Bon, exaspérée.

— Rien, vraiment, la rassura Twilight. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ses parents ? Quand je suis venue la dernière fois, elle avait l'air vraiment nerveuse en leur présence. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a commencé. »

Bon-Bon poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. « C'est ridicule, sincèrement. Elle pense que tu es un agent du gouvernement missionné pour l'espionner. »

Twilight haussa un sourcil. « Je pensais que tout le monde avait dépassé ça depuis mon arrivée à Ponyville. Je ne suis pas une espionne. Pourquoi diable l'espionnerais-je ?

— C'est cette obsession sur les humains. Elle pense que la Princesse cache une sorte de secret sur eux, déclara Bon-Bon. Ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer. Il n'y a aucune logique là-dedans. »

Twilight fronça les sourcils, confuse. « La Princesse ne cacherait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle demande est un rapport sur eux. Et d'après ce que je sais, les humains n'existent même pas, stipula-t-elle. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de compléter ce rapport, et il n'y a pas assez d'informations pour remplir ne serait-ce qu'une seule page. C'est un peu gênant, mais… crois-tu que Lyra pourrait m'aider ?

— Oh. Eh bien, j'essaye généralement de ne pas évoquer quoi que soit sur les humains. Une fois qu'elle est partie dans un de ses délires, il est difficile de la raisonner, dit Bon-Bon. Honnêtement, cela peut être… terrifiant, parfois. » Elle grimaça en se remémorant les faits.

« Peut-être que je pourrais lui montrer tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai contacté quelques bibliothèques à Manehattan et Trottingham, et elles m'ont envoyé deux-trois livres qu'elles ont pu dénicher. Mais il n'y a toujours aucune preuve concrète que les humains existent.

— Exactement. Après, si tu pouvais juste le faire comprendre à Lyra...

— Je ferai ce que je peux. Tout du moins, j'estime que ces histoires représentent une facette fascinante de la culture Equestrienne et de son folklore », avisa Twilight.

Bon-Bon s'éloigna des coulisses et retrouva Lyra qui patientait à l'extérieur. Elle était de nouveau vêtue de son parka, la capuche sur la tête, observant les alentours nerveusement, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué Bon-Bon qui l'approchait.

« Te voilà, Lyra. »

Lyra glapit et se retourna vivement. « Bon-Bon ? Oh, ce n'est que toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester ici plus qu'il ne le faut. C'est dangereux. » Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie du château.

Bon-Bon la rattrapa. « Pour la dernière fois, Lyra… Je viens juste de parler avec Twilight. Elle dit que la Princesse Celestia ne te cache rien.

— Bien sûr qu'elle dirait une chose pareille ! Mais ça me semble étrangement convenu », remarqua Lyra. Elle s'arrêta. « Attends une minute. Ne me dis pas que tu lui as carrément _demandé_.

— Ben...

— Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— Bien sûr, mais uniquement puisque tu as été si déraisonnable ces derniers temps.

— Bon-Bon, tu viens juste de me révéler au grand jour ! Je dois partir d'ici, et tout de suite. » Lyra entama un galop et disparut dans les rues bondées de Canterlot.

Bon-Bon poussa un soupir. Elles se retrouveront sûrement à la gare. Sinon, eh bien… Lyra reviendrait probablement à Ponyville à un moment donné, non ?

Le ciel avait tourné à l'orange au coucher du soleil. Bon-Bon scrutait la foule de poneys dans la gare, cherchant une crinière vert menthe familière, mais sans l'apercevoir. Non, Lyra ne se serait pas défilée comme ça. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint : évidemment, Lyra devait toujours porter son blouson. Elle remarqua une ponette à capuche, et se dirigea vers elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu dévoiler tout ce que je sais à Twilight », grommela Lyra alors que Bon-Bon cherchait son chemin dans la foule pour la rejoindre.

« Tu dépasses complètement les bornes. Tout ce que Twilight souhaite de ta part, c'est que tu l'aides pour son projet, rétorqua Bon-Bon.

— Ouais, un projet de recherche. La parfaite couverture.

— Pour la dernière fois, il n'y a aucun conspiration ! », hurla Bon-Bon. Tous les poneys de la gare tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un air réprobateur. Elle baissa les yeux, fuyant leurs regards. « Enfin bref, Twilight m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait ton aide, mais si tu continues ainsi ton cinéma… »

Lyra cligna des yeux. « Attends… c'est ça l'idée.

— Quoi encore ?

— Il me faudra être prudente sur ce que je révèle, mais parler à Twilight sera la seule façon d'en savoir plus sur les plans de la Princesse Celestia. Je dois découvrir ce qui se trame !

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Twilight a fait quelques recherches de son côté, et elle n'est même pas sûre que les humains aient seulement...

— Je devrai agir prudemment », estima Lyra, en l'ignorant. Elle semblait de nouveau parler toute seule. « Elle me suspecte déjà, mais cela pourrait être la seule manière de progresser. ». Puis elle releva la tête. « Et le Gala ! La Princesse y sera présente. Comment ai-je pu oublier _ça_ ? »

Le sifflement du train résonna fort tandis qu'il entrait en gare, et personne n'entendit Bon-Bon pousser un grognement.

« Tu es un génie, Bon-Bon ! Je suis si proche maintenant, je le sens ! s'exclama Lyra. Mais d'abord, il y a quelque chose d'autre auquel je dois jeter un oeil… »

La plupart des poneys dans le train étaient silencieux. Quelques-uns, Bon-Bon y compris, s'étaient endormis après cette longue journée. Mais Lyra restait toute éveillée, faisant luire sa corne pour lire l'exemplaire du texte qu'on lui avait cédé.

[Entre le CHANCELIER PUDDINGHEAD]

PUDDINGHEAD

Comme les autres tribus ont refusé de faire la paix,

j'ai décidé que les poneys Terrestres allaient faire

cavaliers seuls !

SMART COOKIE

La réunion avec les autres tribus n'a rien donné ? Je pensais

qu'on arriverait à se faire comprendre si nous nous accordions à travailler ensemble.

PUDDINGHEAD

Sans nourriture, ils n'arriveront décidément pas à trouver une

solution raisonnable !

Donc Pinkie Pie avait oublié ses répliques et préféré improviser de son propre chef. Lyra n'avait pas eu besoin du texte pour s'en rendre compte. Par contre, la scène de la cheminée avait été brillante; elle devait bien l'admettre.

Elle sauta quelques pages en arrière pour en arriver à la scène précédant la réunion des chefs de tribu.

NARRATEUR

Les poneys Terrestres mourraient de froid. Chez les pégases,

les choses n'allaient guère mieux. Ils étaient affamés. Et

les licornes aussi avaient faim et avaient froid. Même la

magie des licornes ne pouvait rien contre cette tempête.

Elle griffonna une note dans la marge.

 _Les Windigos - apparaissent-ils dans d'autres livres ?_

Le climat était d'ordinaire contrôlé par les pégases. Si les Windigos avaient causé cette tempête, du fait du manque de coopération entre les poneys, selon la pièce, alors que leur était-il arrivé depuis ? S'il n'y avait besoin que de disputes pour provoquer un blizzard, alors la maison de Lyra et Bon-Bon aurait gelé depuis un bon moment déjà.

Lyra essaya de lire entre les lignes. Il devait y avoir quelque chose là-dedans. Un détail oublié, une incohérence, un mot en trop...

Elle tourna les pages vers la fin.

NARRATEUR

Les trois chefs se mirent d'accord pour partager cette magnifique

terre, et pour vivre en harmonie jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et

c'est ensemble qu'ils nommèrent leur nouveau territoire...

TOUS [à l'unisson]

Equestria !

[Le COMMANDANT OURAGAN, le CHANCELIER

PUDDINGHEAD, et la PRINCESSE PLATINUM haussent

ensemble le drapeau d'Equestria.]

D'après cette pièce, Equestria avait été fondée par ces trois chefs. Un pégase, un poney terrestre, et une licorne. Où se trouvait donc la Princesse Celestia ? Non seulement absente lors de la représentation, jamais non plus elle n'apparaissait dans la pièce. Même pas une référence à l'une des deux princesses.

Non, ce n'était pas logique. Lyra souligna deux fois la phrase « drapeau d'Equestria ». Il s'agissait du drapeau d'Equestria actuel, représentant Celestia dessus.

Et il y avait autre chose. Lyra retourna sur les premières pages. Oui, c'était bien là.

NARRATEUR

Il y a bien longtemps, avant le règne pacifique de

Celestia, et avant que les poneys ne découvrent cette magnifique

terre d'Equestria, les poneys ne vivaient pas en harmonie. C'était

une époque étrange et sombre. Une époque où les poneys étaient

déchirés par la haine.

Lyra fixa des yeux ce passage. Tout était silencieux, mis à part les lents cliquetis du train sur les rails. C'était ça. « Avant le règne pacifique de Celestia. » Elle l'entoura. Cette phrase expliquait tout !

Depuis combien de temps exactement Celestia était-elle arrivée au trône ? Et de plus, à quelle période la pièce était-elle supposée se dérouler ? Pas une seule mention des humains durant toute l'intrigue, et pourtant celle-ci devait se passer avant l'ère de Celestia ?

Quasiment tous les accessoires de la représentation semblaient provenir d'un de ses livres sur les humains. Non seulement ça, mais comment Luna pouvait-elle aussi connaître les humains ? Après leur brève conversation, Lyra pouvait seulement supposer que Luna portait des connaissances _très_ approfondies sur eux.

« Es-tu toujours en train de feuilleter cette vieille pièce ? » Bon-Bon venait juste de se réveiller et la regardait, fatiguée.

« Ce ne sont que des mensonges… marmonna Lyra. Rien de logique là-dedans. Toute l'histoire a été inventée ! »

Bon-Bon soupira. « Et ça recommence.

— Ça ne pourrait être que le début. Qui peut savoir à quel point l'histoire d'Equestria a été trafiquée ? Cela pourrait aller plus loin que ce que j'imaginais !

— C'est juste une stupide pièce traditionnelle. Ils font ce spectacle tous les ans. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais vu un seul », ronchonna Bon-Bon.

Lyra parcourut des yeux le papier lourdement annoté. « Personne ne s'interroge dessus car l'histoire est bien trop ancrée dans nos têtes. Ce n'est qu'une autosatisfaction pour les poneys. Nous dissimulons les origines véritables de ce monde et prétendons avoir tout créé nous-mêmes. Pourquoi Celestia insiste-t-elle autant là-dessus ?

— Tout n'est pas forcément lié aux humains, Lyra. Il n'en est même pas fait mention dans la pièce.

— Justement. »

La voix du conducteur résonna dans le train. « Prochain arrêt, Ponyville. Prochain arrêt, Ponyville. »

Lyra referma l'exemplaire. « Je dois croiser cela avec d'autres sources de l'histoire d'Equestria. Si je ne me trompe pas, alors il devrait y avoir des contradictions _partout_. » Elle se leva tandis que le train arrivait en gare. « Et le meilleur endroit pour commencer, c'est la bibliothèque de Twilight. »


	7. Chapitre 7 - Recherche et Rivalité

**Chapitre 7 - Recherche et rivalité**

* * *

La neige tombait à gros flocons maintenant. Cette visite aurait pu être décalée à un autre moment. Lyra savait que les pégases avaient planifié une autre journée enneigée ce jour-là, mais elle n'avait pas anticipé un tel blizzard. Elle gelait sur place, même avec le pantalon, le pull, l'écharpe, et le lourd manteau qui couvrait le tout.

Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir la bibliothèque juste en face. D'un dernier sprint, elle fonça vers la porte et s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur.

Se remettant du vent et du froid, elle se débarrassa de la neige couvrant ses sabots et secoua son parka. Un portemanteau se trouvait juste à côté de la porte, elle l'enleva donc et l'accrocha dessus.

Twilight avait remarqué la porte s'ouvrir. « Oh, Lyra. Tu es là, dit-elle. Fais comme chez toi. Spike a démarré un feu dans l'autre pièce. »

Lyra plissa des yeux. Twilight était bien trop gentille… Ou était-elle juste toujours comme ça ? « Merci...

— Alors, comment va ta colocataire ? Ça va faire un certain temps que je n'ai pas parlé à Bon-Bon.

— Elle va plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, mais quand j'ai annoncé que je venais ici pour apporter mon aide à ton rapport, elle a dit qu'elle voulait trouver quelque chose de bien lourd pour taper son crâne dessus, reporta Lyra en haussant les épaules.

— Oh… réagit Twilight en fronçant les sourcils. Eh bien, tu peux déjà t'installer et commencer. Je serai là dans une minute. »

Lyra avança et rejoignit l'autre pièce.

Twilight possédait vraiment beaucoup de livres. Cette salle, comme la précédente, se composait avant tout d'étagères qui n'en finissaient pas de se superposer. Une échelle était posée contre un mur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Spike était assis devant le feu de cheminée, maintenant son poignet droit en grimaçant. Il leva son regard vers Lyra tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

« Hé, Spike. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête.

— Ouais… Twilight m'a fait noter des trucs toute la journée, dit Spike en se frottant le poignet. J'ai une sérieuse crampe du coup.

— Je sais ce que ça fait. Celles-là font vraiment très mal. » compatit Lyra tout en hochant la tête. Spike lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Heu… de ce que j'en ai entendu, se rattrapa-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Enfin bref, tu écrivais quoi ? Quelque chose pour la Princesse ? Tu veux bien m'en parler ? » Elle se rapprocha.

« Juste encore des listes de choses à faire et quelques brouillons du rapport de Twilight. Tu n'imagines pas toute la préparation qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'elle en a un. »

Lyra continua son approche. « Tu es _certain_ de ne pas avoir écrit à la Princesse ? Et concernant Twilight ? T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Twilight entra dans la pièce. Owlowiscious voleta derrière elle et alla se percher sur le barreau le plus haut de l'échelle. Quelques livres flottaient dans les airs autour d'elle. Ils lévitèrent jusqu'à la table et se posèrent dessus.

« Salut vous deux », leur adressa Twilight d'un air enjoué. Elle se tourna vers Spike. « Tu as sacrément bien travaillé aujourd'hui, Spike. Je pense que Lyra et moi pouvons prendre le relais.

— Enfin », dit Spike. Il bailla, étirant ses petits bras vers le haut. « Bon'nuit. » Il monta les escaliers.

« On peut commencer, Lyra », entonna Twilight.

Lyra fixait vaguement les livres d'une étagère du regard. « Ouais, je pense qu'on peut… »

Le sourire de Twilight disparut. « Lyra, tu n'es pas encore en train de me soupçonner, quand même ? Parce que je te dis la vérité : la Princesse Celestia ne m'a jamais dit un seul mot des humains. Rien à part ce devoir, bien sûr.

— Bien sûr que non », répondit Lyra. Elle regarda Twilight, incrédule.

Que faisait donc Twilight ? Quelle piètre espionne faisait-elle en niant son implication d'une manière aussi flagrante ? Elle avait même été la première à évoquer le sujet. Lyra n'avait pas prévu de lui en parler, évidemment.

Twilight traversa la pièce et se mit à chercher dans un tiroir, en y éjectant des parchemins et quelques feuilles de papier. « C'est quelque part à l'intérieur. Haha ! Juste là ! » Un unique parchemin flotta en dehors de la pile, et les autres retombèrent dans le tas. « Tu peux constater par toi-même. »

La lettre lévita jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste devant le museau de Lyra. Elle la déroula et lut la belle écriture.

 _Ma chère élève, Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Dans l'intérêt de comprendre la culture Equestrienne ancienne, je souhaiterais que tu prépares un rapport complet sur les diverses légendes qui concernent les créatures appelées_ « _humains_ » _. Comme à l'accoutumée, tiens-moi informée de tes progrès et de tes possibles interrogations._

 _Ta professeur, Princesse Celestia_

Lyra porta son attention au sceau officiel en bas du parchemin. Il ne semblait pas être récent. « Quand l'as-tu reçue ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Elle ne m'a rien informé de plus, précisa Twilight. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour commencer. On ne parle des humains quasiment nul part.

— Elle les considère comme des légendes, énonça Lyra tout en relisant la lettre pour la troisième ou quatrième fois.

— Bien entendu. Que pourraient-ils être d'autre ? insista Twilight. Je dois admettre que le monde des humains est extrêmement détaillé. Je suis surtout fascinée par le nombre de royaumes différents et de dirigeants dans ces histoires. En plus de ça, les événements historiques mentionnés sont toujours les mêmes. Tout est vraiment cohérent.

— Parce que ce ne sont _pas_ des légendes.

— Parce que, par la transmission entre générations, des lieux imaginaires comme la France ont été acceptés de manière universelle. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que Rarity faisait allusion à la mythologie ancienne des poneys quand elle parlait de 'couture française'. Elle n'en est sûrement même pas au courant elle-même.

— Tu penses sérieusement que tout ça a été inventé ? » s'interloqua Lyra. La lettre virevolta pour aller se déposer sur la table. « Ou alors, c'est la Princesse Celestia qui t'a _demandé_ de le dire ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Twilight. Enfin, non, elle ne m'a pas demandé de dire ça, c'est juste _la_ vérité. Ce sont toutes les informations que j'ai pu obtenir de sa part. Lyra, tu t'es documentée sur le sujet depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Tout ce que nous savons sur les humains ne provient que des livres. Il n'y a aucune base scientifique ou archéologique qui permettrait de prouver l'authenticité de ces histoires. »

Lyra s'approcha davantage. « Qu'en est-il de leurs outils ? Nous les utilisons encore ! Et pour les vêtements, tu as même admis que les styles de Rarity se basaient sur des designs humains ! »

Twilight fit non de la tête. « Ce sont des créatures inventées qui sont toujours montrées en train d'utiliser les mêmes ustensiles que les poneys, car ce sont les poneys qui les ont créés, elles _et_ ces objets. Ces histoires pourraient même faire partie d'un mythe de la création. Historiquement, beaucoup de créatures mythiques relevaient d'une certaine importance pour la société qui les avaient imaginées », informa-t-elle. Elle remua ses pensées un moment, puis ajouta : « J'imagine que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle la Princesse Celestia souhaiterait en connaître davantage sur eux. Surtout d'un point de vue culturel. »

Lyra ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle se retrouva à cours d'arguments. Elle n'allait pas avouer à la propre élève de la Princesse Celestia qu'elle avait entendu de Luna elle-même que les humains étaient bien réels.

Peut-être que Twilight ne mentait pas… Elle semblait vraiment ne rien savoir. Mais Lyra devait toujours surveiller ses mots. Toutes ses paroles pouvaient potentiellement être reportées au château, et _ça_ , ça deviendrait un problème.

« Bien, dit finalement Lyra. Montre-moi juste ce que tu as pu trouver. » Elle trotta jusqu'au bureau et observa les livres que Twilight y avait déposé.

 _Mystères Pré-Equestriens, L'Hypothèse Humaine,_ et _L'Âge de l'Homme_. Les titres étaient ternis et presque illisibles, et les ouvrages semblaient partir en poussière. Mais ceux-ci restaient des sources inédites, des livres inconnus de la propre collection de Lyra à Canterlot. Lyra n'avait jamais pensé à tout ce que les autres bibliothèques des cités pouvaient receler.

« Il vaudrait sûrement mieux s'y plonger maintenant, suggéra Twilight. Je les ai reçus de la part de la bibliothèque de Manehattan. Ça leur a bien pris plusieurs semaines pour répondre à ma lettre. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient dû vérifier dans leur section la plus ancienne avant de trouver quoi que ce soit. »

Se souvenant de sa propre recherche dans les archives de Canterlot bien des années plus tôt, Lyra acquiesça. « Ça semble être souvent le cas.

— J'ai feuilleté _Mystères Pré-Equestriens_ et tout ce qu'il contenait se résumait en quelques paragraphes mentionnant les humains. Je pense qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que tu ne saches déjà. Au fait, tu avais dit que tu vérifierais les livres en ta possession. Tu les as amenés ? » demanda Twilight.

Lyra enleva délicatement les sacoches de son dos. « J'ai mis un certain temps pour le trouver. Il ne m'en restait plus qu'un, donc c'est tout ce que j'ai amené. »

 _Designs pour la Dextérité_ était le plus petit de ses livres, à peine une centaine de pages. Les autres manuels, plus détaillés, étaient tous restés à la maison. Bien cachés. Elle devait révéler le moins d'informations possible à Twilight. De la même manière qu'elle l'avait toujours fait avec ses parents, à vrai dire…

Tout ce que ce livre mentionnait n'était que des inventions humaines. L'introduction les présentait même comme n'étant que des « théories », mais le poney qui avait écrit l'ouvrage devait forcément y croire. Avec ces preuves, comment le contraire aurait-il été possible ?

« Eh bien… pourquoi pas, concéda Twilight. Tu es sûre de n'avoir que ça ? Je pensais que tu avais dit en avoir plus.

— Nope. Mes parents voulaient que je m'en débarrasse, dit Lyra en haussant les épaules. Quand je suis venue ici il y a quelques mois, ce n'était pas grand chose. Que de la curiosité. Je n'ai pas étudié les humains pendant des années. »

C'était l'histoire que Lyra avait choisie. La même qu'elle avait racontée à ses parents. Son intérêt pour les humains n'avait été qu'une période de son enfance, et elle avait dorénavant passé l'âge. Bien sûr, Twilight savait qu'elle avait effectué des recherches sur la structure des mains quelques mois auparavant, mais il était impossible pour elle d'avoir eu vent des résultats.

Twilight fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête en décidant de ne pas répondre. Jetant un oeil sur les livres éparpillés sur la table, elle choisit _L'Âge de l'Homme_ et l'ouvrit.

« Celui-ci provient en fait de Trottingham. C'est le seul qu'ils ont pu trouver. Je devine qu'« homme » doit être une alternative pour « humain », songea Twilight. As-tu déjà croisé ce mot ?

— C'est la base, Twilight. Alors, de quoi ça parle ? demanda Lyra tout en s'approchant pour voir.

— C'est ce dont je parlais tout à l'heure - les différentes nations d'humains et la manière dont elles interagissaient entre elles. Les structures politiques, les langues… Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient pris le temps de créer _autant_ de langues complètes pour des cultures fictives.

— Que faudrait-il pour te convaincre que les humains ne sont pas fictifs ?

— Lyra, tu ne peux pas simplement croire tout ce que tu lis. Tu dois utiliser ton bon sens.

— Peut-être que tu devrais utiliser le tien », rétorqua Lyra. Elle commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle. Tout ce scepticisme jouait vraiment sur ses nerfs. « Qu'en est-il de la pièce de théâtre que tu as jouée ? J'ai trouvé plein de contradictions dedans. Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment comme ça qu'Equestria a été fondée ? »

Twilight la fixa du regard, et puis, étrangement, se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que c'est arrivé. Cette histoire fait partie de la culture Equestrienne depuis des milliers d'années. Effectivement, il se peut que quelques détails ne soit pas raccords avec l'Histoire, mais c'est une adaptation, et…

— Les windigoes, coupa Lyra.

— Hmm ? Quel est le rapport ? interogea Twilight.

— Que leur est-il arrivé ? On suppose que ce sont des esprits ou des choses qui créent des blizzards suite à une disharmonie, mais après ? Selon mon expérience, ça ne s'est sûrement jamais passé comme ça, affirma Lyra.

— Tu crois aux humains, mais tu ne crois pas à ça ? s'interloqua Twilight. Tu peux demander à n'importe quel poulain d'Equestria. Tout le monde connaît les windigoes, mais personne n'a jamais entendu parler des humains.

— Ça n'a rien à voir !

— Ils ont disparu puisque notre société a appris la valeur de l'harmonie, et...

— Qu'est-ce que tu en _sais_ ? demanda Lyra en plissant les yeux.

— Eh bien… c'est juste ce qui est suggéré dans la pièce...

— Exactement ! s'exclama Lyra en faisant le tour de la bibliothèque. Encore une autre incohérence. »

Twilight commença à hausser le ton. « J'ai dit que c'était une adaptation !

— Alors où se trouve la preuve que tout cela est vrai ? » questionna Lyra, regardant Twilight les yeux dans les yeux.

Dehors, le blizzard s'intensifia et l'ululement du vent se fit entendre derrière la fenêtre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Lyra réalisa tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle voulait se donner une claque. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ?

« Enfin… ce n'est qu'une théorie de ma part… » Elle essaya d'en rire. « Je ne l'ai jamais considérée au sérieux. »

Twilight ne parut pas convaincue. « Commençons sans plus tarder », déclara-t-elle. Elle se saisit du livre que Lyra avait amené, et cette dernière débuta le premier chapitre de _L'Âge de l'Homme_.

C'était comme redevenir une pouliche. Tous ces nouveaux livres sur les humains, ces nouvelles choses que Lyra n'avait jamais vues. Les systèmes politiques des humains se révélaient ici bien mieux détaillés qu'ailleurs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des monarchies, similaires à celles d'Equestria, sauf que les rois et reines humains ne possédaient aucun pouvoir magique. Ils étaient bien plus proches des gens ordinaires de cette façon. Et ils ne vivaient pas éternellement. Le pouvoir se transmettait à travers chaque génération de fils et de filles, ce qui induisait un changement constant.

Et puis - elle tomba dessus.

La lyre était un ancien instrument grec, joué (bien sûr) par les humains. Il y avait une illustration d'un humain, assis et pinçant les cordes d'une lyre exactement comme celle qu'elle utilisait. L'image ressemblait beaucoup au dessin qu'avait fait Lyra, basé sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Elle lut la légende qui précisait que la musique accompagnait généralement la récitation d'une histoire épique.

Où se trouvait ces histoires ? Des copies manuscrites devaient bien exister.

Les lyres avaient clairement plus d'importance dans la culture humaine que ce que Lyra avait pu penser. Dorénavant, elle avait besoin de savoir quelles étaient les histoires qui les accompagnaient. Elle adorait les histoires sur les humains. C'était des légendes, bien sûr, mais cela ne faisait que prouver qu'ils étaient réels. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une créature légendaire puisse posséder sa propre mythologie.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama soudainement Twilight. Lyra décrocha son regard du livre.

« Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Lyra.

— J'ai compris ce que veut dire 'humains'. Ils sont tous pareils ! clama Twilight. Mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tous pareils' ? demanda Lyra.

— Les poneys sont tous différents. Les humains ne peuvent pas voler, et les livres n'ont jamais fait mention qu'ils utilisaient la magie. Tout se rapporte au fait qu'ils ont tous les mêmes facultés, expliqua Twilight. C'est ce que j'évoquais quand je disais qu'ils étaient importants pour les cultures anciennes ! Par la connaissance de cette civilisation imaginaire qui était uniforme, les poneys pouvaient apprendre à apprécier et à comprendre combien ils étaient différents !

— Hou ? » ulula Owlowiscious.

Lyra soupira. « Twilight, tu n'as rien trouvé sur la mythologie grecque, n'est-ce pas ? Ou une musique quelconque ? »

Portant un sabot à son menton, Twilight déclara, « Je pense que tout ce qui concerne les… grecs, c'est bien ça ? Tout était dans ce livre. » Elle hocha la tête vers celui que Lyra était en train de lire.

« Non, celui-ci ne se base que sur des faits. Je cherchais plutôt… » Lyra remarqua le regard que lui accordait Twilight. Elle ne voulait pas tomber de nouveau dans cette discussion. « Peu importe. »

Elles continuèrent pendant à peu près une demie-heure. Il y avait une véritable mine d'informations dans ces livres. Lyra essaya de se rappeler s'il y avait d'autres villes à Equestria réputées pour leurs grandes bibliothèques. Il était toujours possible qu'elle en sache plus sur la lyre là-bas...

Le fait d'avoir pratiqué d'un instrument humain tout ce temps lui donnait un lien plus fort avec eux, et elle adorait ça. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait même appris à jouer de la lyre à la manière des humains — avec les mains. La magie ne pouvait jamais égaler la sensation des cordes contre ses doigts.

Elle parcourut les paragraphes sur la Grèce plusieurs fois encore. Cela s'avéra frustrant, aucune de ces informations ne pouvait vraiment lui être utile.

Twilight était complètement absorbée par le livre que Lyra avait amené. C'était sa chance. Elle s'approcha de la rangée d'étagères, identifiant les titres. Si les réponses sur les humains n'étaient pas dans ces livres, peut-être que les indices se trouvaient ailleurs. Cachés, mais à la vue de tous, au sein même de la propre histoire des poneys.

Celui-ci par exemple. _Les pégases : D'Hier à nos Jours_.

Lyra le retira de l'étagère et l'ouvrit. Elle commença au début, où les premiers dirigeants pégases étaient décrits. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les pages à la recherche d'un « Commandant Ouragan » ou d'une « Private Pansy ». Rien dans le premier chapitre. Se rendant sur l'index, elle rechercha les noms.

Rien.

Plutôt étrange, n'est-ce pas ? On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que le pégase qui était à l'origine d'Equestria soit au moins mentionné.

« Lyra ? Tu as trouvé autre chose ? Il ne me semblait pas avoir d'autres livres sur les humains », déclara Twilight.

Lyra fit tomber le livre dans un sursaut et retrouva Twilight qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. « Oh, non, c'est… »

Twilight avait ramassé le livre pour inspecter sa couverture. « Tu te documentais sur les pégases ?

— C'est pour… un autre projet.

— J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à tant de sujets variés, Lyra. Tu pourrais devenir une excellente historienne si tu le souhaitais, affirma Twilight. Si jamais tu as besoin d'emprunter l'un de ceux-ci, tu es la bienvenue. » Elle redonna le livre à Lyra.

L'aura magique autour de celui-ci passa du mauve au vert, et Lyra le rangea dans sa sacoche. Elle n'avait en fait aucune intention de le lire davantage, elle avait trouvé ce dont elle avait besoin. Ou, plus précisément, elle ne l'avait _pas_ trouvé. « Je n'hésiterais pas. Merci. »

Twilight reprit le livre qu'elle lisait juste avant, mais s'arrêta. « Lyra, je sais que tu penses que les humains ont sûrement existé, mais… » Twilight hésita. « Il n'y a vraiment rien qui puissent le suggérer. Cette théorie serait plus plausible si tu avais des preuves solides, mais...

— Qu'en est-il de Nightmare Moon ? » coupa Lyra. L'idée venait subitement d'émerger dans son esprit.

Twilight eut un mouvement de recul. « Heu ? Non, tu es en train de changer de sujet, je -

— Je ne change pas de sujet. Tu parlais de Nightmare Moon lorsque tu es arrivée à Ponyville, et aucun d'entre nous ne te croyait à ce moment-là. En quoi cela serait-il différent ?

— C'est complètement différent ! Elle était mentionnée dans toutes sortes d'histoires. On avait une célébration qui lui était dédiée, ainsi qu'une date précise à laquelle elle était supposée revenir, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Tout ce que tu possèdes qui mentionnent les humains sont des -

— Histoires, conclut Lyra. La Princesse Celestia t'as sûrement dit aussi que Nightmare Moon n'était qu'une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

La neige s'entassait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. La lueur de la bougie vacillait dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

« Admets-le, Twilight. Nous ne sommes pas si différentes. Un jour, je trouverai la vérité. »

Retournant à sa lecture, Twilight n'ajouta plus un mot sur le sujet. Lyra n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle lectrice pouvait rester aussi sceptique. C'était encore pire qu'avec ses parents. Ils ne croyaient peut-être pas aux humains, mais ils n'auraient même pas _touché_ aux livres…

* * *

 _Dewey Decimal était allé retrouver sa fille dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit noire, à presque minuit, mais elle était toujours en train d'étudier l'un de ces livres à la lumière de la bougie. Ces derniers jours, c'était tout qu'elle avait voulu faire. Même le rapport historique qu'elle avait quasiment raté n'avait pas vraiment suffi à la décourager - bien au contraire, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses._

 _« Heartstrings… J'ai discuté avec ta mère, et nous en avons convenu que tu ne devrais vraiment pas lire tous ces livres », informa-t-il._

 _Elle releva la tête, et se tourna vers lui. « Ce qu'a dit ma professeur est faux. J'en suis sûre. »_

 _Il s'était bien douté que ça n'allait pas être facile._

 _« S'il-te-plaît… Tu es restée là-dessus à toute heure de la journée, et cela ne te fait vraiment pas du bien. Ta mère en est toute très remontée._

— _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que maman a contre les humains ?_

— _Rien… Absolument rien. Nous sommes juste inquiets… que tu négliges tes autres devoirs », confia-t-il. Il marqua une pause, puis demanda, « T'es-tu entraînée sur ta magie ? »_

 _La corne de Lyra se mit à briller tandis qu'elle fermait le livre et le déposait sur un coin de sa table de chevet avec les autres. « Je peux utiliser ma magie correctement maintenant. C'est facile. » Son père lui sourit._

 _Dans un des livres, il y avait une illustration d'un humain maniant une plume de ses mains. Elle souhaitait pouvoir le faire aussi. Quelle sensation pouvait-on ressentir à la saisie ferme d'une plume pour la faire parcourir la page ? Bien entendu, il valait sûrement mieux garder ce petit désir pour elle._

 _« Je sais qu'un jour tu seras une excellente licorne. Tout ce que nous te souhaitons, c'est que tu puisses atteindre ce potentiel », assura-t-il, jetant un regard sur un coin de la pièce où sa lyre était posée sur son support. Il se retourna vers elle, son expression plus sérieuse. « Mais d'ici demain, nous ne voulons plus voir ces livres à la maison. »_

 _Lyra ouvrit instantanément la bouche. « Ce n'est pas juste ! »_

 _Dewey soupira. « Je suis désolé, dit-il. Bon, il se fait tard. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles au lit. Je te rappelle que tu as école demain. »_

 _Il sortit de la chambre, et Lyra se retourna vers ses livres, abattue. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sépare…_

 _Bien sûr qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle les fit léviter depuis la table, les déposa à côté du lit, et souleva ensuite son matelas. L'un après l'autre, elle les glissa entre le matelas et le sommier._

 _Avec un peu de chance, ses parents ne les trouveraient pas ici. Si besoin, elle dégoterait d'autres cachettes et les y déplacerait. Qu'importe les manières, elle n'abandonnerait jamais sa passion pour les humains._

 _Bien sûr, tout ce qu'elle détenait n'était que des livres, mais… Récemment, elle avait aussi commencé à faire des rêves._

 _Il valait mieux rester rationelle. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de lire sur les humains et de penser à eux toute la journée, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle en rêve pendant la nuit. Mais tout lui paraissait si_ réel _. Les choses dont elle se souvenait, au moins._

 _Elle monta sur son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes._

 _La plupart de ses rêves étaient très vagues, et souvent Lyra ne se réveillait qu'avec une brève vision qui finissait par disparaître complètement dans les heures qui suivaient. Mais cette nuit, elle entendit surtout quelque chose._

 _Juste un seul mot, prononcé par une voix qu'elle était presque sûre de ne jamais avoir entendue avant, mais qui s'adressait bel et bien à elle._

 _« Lyra… »_

* * *

« Lyra. »

Elle fixait des yeux une illustration d'un humain dans le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. C'était une femme vêtue d'une robe longue et élégante, ainsi que d'une tiare. La royauté humaine, issue d'une nation bien longtemps oubliée. Cette parure lui évoquait celle de Rarity pendant la pièce.

« Lyra ? »

Twilight la regardait, sans bouger. Lyra avait à peine remarqué qu'on l'avait appelée la première fois.

« Ouais ?

— Si nous supposions l'instant d'une minute… proposa-t-elle. Si nous supposions que les humains puissent finalement exister. Et que tu en détiennes la preuve. Que ferais-tu ?

— Je… balbutia Lyra. Je n'en sais rien.

— Tu sembles vraiment déterminée à trouver une preuve de leur existence, mais dans tous les cas, il est évident qu'il n'y en a aucune dans les environs pour l'instant, constata Twilight. Enfin, s'il en existe. J'essaye aussi de comprendre pourquoi la Princesse Celestia ne voudrait pas que les poneys en sache plus sur eux. Selon ta théorie. Il semble ne rien y avoir de bien choquant là-dessus. »

 _Il y avait sûrement quelque chose que Luna n'aimait pas chez eux,_ pensa Lyra. _Je devrais tenir compte de cette preuve._

Mais, hormis tout ça… qu'est-ce qui avait amené Lyra à s'intéresser aux humains à la base ? Il lui était difficile de mettre le sabot dessus.

« Je pense que c'est ce que je souhaiterais savoir aussi. Il y a vraiment peu d'informations sur les humains, mais je suis convaincue qu'ils recèlent de choses que nous ne comprenons pas », stipula Lyra. Et même si elle savait que c'était improbable, elle ajouta d'un murmure : « Dont la possibilité qu'ils n'aient jamais _disparus_ , d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

La nuit, quand Lyra se retrouvait soudainement dans un monde peuplé d'humains… Un monde qui paraissait si réel mais qui ne s'accordait pas tout le temps avec ce qui était marqué dans les livres... Elle sentait vraiment que les humains n'étaient pas si inaccessibles.

Peut-être était-il temps de laisser les livres de côté et de mettre en pratique quelques-unes de ses autres théories.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Dommages matériels

**Chapitre 8 - Dommages matériels**

* * *

Applejack avait installé son stand au centre du village. Maintenant que l'hiver s'était enfui pour l'année, elle se réjouissait de se remettre à cultiver et à vendre des pommes. Sa première cliente de la journée s'approchait déjà.

« Salut, Bon-Bon. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ? demanda Applejack.

— Oh, comme d'habitude. Je prendrais juste… » Bon-Bon jeta un oeil aux tonneaux disposés autour de la charrette. « Une douzaine devrait suffire.

— C'est d'accord. » Applejack se mit à examiner quelques pommes dont elle sélectionna les meilleures pour remplir un sac. « Comment tu vas dernièrement ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue.

— Je vais plutôt bien, répondit Bon-Bon. C'est juste que… en fait, Lyra et moi avons mit un certain temps pour venir à bout de toutes ces pommes, et elle a déclaré par la suite qu'elle tomberait sûrement malade à la vue d'une nouvelle part de tarte aux pommes, et je dois avouer que j'étais à court de recettes pour les cuisiner... »

Applejack acquiesça de la tête. « Apple Bloom ne s'occupera plus de la vente désormais.

— C'est pour le mieux, attesta Bon-Bon.

— Enfin bref, comment vont les affaires au Sugarcube Corner ? Pinkie Pie ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère, présuma Applejack en souriant.

— Pinkie est assez gérable. Je suis certaine que tu connais ma colocataire. J'ai l'habitude de rencontrer des bizarreries à l'occasion. »

Applejack aida Bon-Bon à mettre les pommes dans sa sacoche. « Ça me fait penser. Je viens juste de parler à Lyra tout à l'heure. Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle mijote ?

— Elle est partie tôt ce matin. Je pensais qu'elle jouerait un nouveau récital dans le parc. » Bon-Bon pencha sa tête, confuse. « De quoi t'a-t-elle parlé ?

— Elle m'a simplement demandé si elle pouvait emprunter l'une de nos charrettes pour la journée. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais on en a quelques-unes de dispo', déclara Applejack. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait lui en céder une.

— L'une de vos charrettes ? répéta Bon-Bon en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi en aurait-elle besoin ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Applejack en haussant les épaules.

— Le Gala est dans une semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? soupira Bon-Bon. Enfin, tu sais ce que tout le monde dit à propos de ces poneys artistes. Ils peuvent parfois s'avérer un peu… excentriques.

— Je suis sûre qu'il faut pas s'en faire, avisa Applejack. En tout cas, j'te souhaite bon appétit, Bon-Bon !

— Merci », répondit Bon-Bon.

Un léger grondement se fit entendre plus loin, suivi du tumulte de poneys hurlant et s'exclamant de stupeur. Applejack ajusta sa vue sur quelque chose à l'autre bout de la rue et n'eut que le temps de marmonner : « Nom d'une tarte aux pommes ? ». Ensuite, ce quelque chose la dépassa à toute allure, tel un souffle traversant Ponyville à une vitesse rivalisant celle des Wonderbolts.

« Hé, Bon-Bon ! » C'était la voix de Lyra, mais elle fut vite coupée après son passage.

Bon-Bon n'avait pas envie de regarder la chose qui dévalait le village dans toute sa longueur, mais elle finit par se retourner doucement et par pointer son regard sur la rue. Une charrette s'estompait rapidement à l'horizon.

Le chapeau d'Applejack s'était échappé de sa crinière. Elle le ramassa, nettoyant la poussière qui s'y était déposée et le remit. Stupéfaite, ses yeux étaient écarquillés tandis qu'elle balbutiait : « Heu, est-ce que c'était…

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? se questionna Bon-Bon presque dans un murmure.

— Non mais surtout, par quel foin cette charrette était-elle propulsée ? » s'interrogea Applejack.

Twilight faillit leur rentrer dedans au grand galop mais réussit à s'arrêter en freinant des quatre fers. Elle les visa toutes deux du regard. « Hé, les filles. Vous avez une idée de ce que c'était ? » Elle tourna la tête pour l'observer, la charrette n'étant plus qu'un point noir dans l'horizon.

Soudain, Rainbow Dash déboula elle aussi, maintenant son vol juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Vous avez vu ça les amies ? Ça allait vers où ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna-t-elle en prenant de l'altitude pour essayer de mieux repérer la destination de l'engin.

— Je pense que c'est ma colocataire… » répondit Bon-Bon. Sa voix tremblotait toujours suite au choc.

« Quoi ? Comment ? s'interloqua Rainbow Dash en jetant un autre coup d'oeil au bout de la rue.

— C'était _Lyra_ ? s'écria Twilight. Je ne comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de causer et faire quelque chose avant qu'on n'ait un blessé sur les sabots », avisa Applejack.

Dash opina très vite de la tête. « Compte sur moi ! »

Elle partit en trombe, poursuivant la charrette. Elle volait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, traversant toute la rue, mais elle arrivait à peine à la rattraper. Il lui restait une bonne longueur à récupérer. Battant plus fort des ailes, elle arriva à égaler la vitesse du véhicule et à se positionner juste à côté de la conductrice.

« Oh, salut Rainbow Dash », lui adressa Lyra en la regardant, avant de se remettre à fixer la route. Elle était assise sur le devant de la charrette. Le vent faisait onduler sa chemise alors qu'elles se ruaient à travers ville.

« Lyra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la questionna Dash en fronçant les sourcils.

Les dernières maisons de Ponyville défilèrent sur leurs côtés et elles se dirigeaient maintenant vers la sortie du village. La corne de Lyra brilla un instant, leur permettant tout juste de braquer autour d'un arbre pour continuer leur virée sur la route. Rainbow Dash vira vers l'autre bord, se repositionnant tout près de la charrette.

« C'est une expérience. Je… Bref, ce serait trop long à expliquer, abrégea Lyra. Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait suffisamment de temps. »

Rainbow Dash regarda droit devant et repéra le ravin qui se présentait tout juste sur leur trajectoire.

« Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter ? demanda-t-elle.

— Cela m'a pris des lustres d'arriver à une telle vitesse avec cet engin. Apparemment, le freiner serait bien plus difficile, informa Lyra d'un ton neutre. Et changer la direction est presque impossible.

— Tu vas droit sur une falaise.

— J'ai remarqué. »

Profitant des secondes qui lui restaient, Rainbow Dash saisit Lyra à la seule force de ses sabots avant, l'extractant de la charrette d'une embardée. Elle ne fut capable de supporter son poids que quelques instants. En dessous d'elles, la charrette continua sur sa lancée. Elles s'écroulèrent toutes deux sur le sol, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

La charrette s'éjecta du bord de la falaise et disparut de leur vision. Le fracas du bois contre les rochers se fit entendre plus bas.

« Ils sont là ! » s'écria Twilight.

Twilight et Applejack galopaient dans leur direction. Bon-Bon trottait à vive allure à leur suite. Lyra, un sabot plaqué sur le côté de sa tête, luttait pour se remettre droit sur ses fers. Ses pattes tremblèrent, la faisant pencher dans un sens avant de s'effondrer complètement.

« Lyra, par tout Equestria, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda Bon-Bon.

Rassemblant ses forces, Lyra réussit à se relever. Elle secoua la tête. « Je sais que ça va vous sembler bizarre. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer, énonça Lyra en levant un sabot. Oh, et Applejack, désolé pour la charrette.

— Co… Comment ? » balbutia Applejack, les yeux rivés vers le fond du canyon, incrédule.

Elles pouvaient observer les restes éparpillés de la charrette. Une roue continuait toujours de tourner sur son essieu. Une autre traçait son chemin avant de retomber. Lyra eut un rictus honteux.

« Les sorts d'animation sont extrêmement avancés. Tu ferais bien mieux de ne pas les essayer sur de si grands objets sans un meilleur entraînement. Même moi, je n'arrive pas vraiment à les contrôler, déclara Twilight.

— J'avais une bonne raison de le faire ! se défendit Lyra.

— Laquelle précisément ? demanda Applejack en haussant un sourcil.

— Heu… Vous voyez… » Lyra prit une grande inspiration. « Les humains possèdent des véhicules qui avancent d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne ressemblent pas à des charrettes en fait, ils sont fait d'une matière différente, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver.

— C'était donc _ça_ ? » s'interloqua Bon-Bon. Elle plaqua un sabot sur son front, exaspérée. « Encore les humains ?

— Lyra, j'ai épluché tous les livres. À priori, les humains ne sont pas dotés de pouvoirs magiques, et ils n'arriveraient sûrement jamais à réaliser une telle prouesse technique, enseigna Twilight. D'où t'es donc venu une telle idée ? »

Lyra hésita. « C'est que… ben… je l'ai rêvé. » Sa voix s'était beaucoup plus atténuée.

« Donc tout cela, c'était juste à cause d'un rêve ? en déduisit Twilight, impassible.

— Eh ben, ouais. Je vois tout le temps des humains dans mes rêves. Ce n'est pas toujours raccord avec ce que disent les livres, mais… ces choses ont vraiment un sens pour moi, insista Lyra.

— Les rêves sont _très loin_ d'être considérés comme des sources valides pour la recherche, statua Twilight. Surtout quand l'existence même des humains est, au mieux, discutable.

— Portes-y juste un regard plus logique. Les humains ne tractent pas les charrettes, on peut s'en rendre compte rien qu'en les observant, mais que se passe-t-il s'ils ont besoin de parcourir de longues distances ? Comment pourraient-ils voyager ? Comment feraient-ils s'ils devaient transporter toutes sortes de choses lourdes, comme des meubles ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? enchaîna Lyra, sa voix s'intensifiant à chaque interrogation.

— Je suppose que c'est _presque_ logique, mais…

— Twilight, ne me dis pas que tu la _crois_ , protesta Bon-Bon.

— Je ne peux vraiment émettre aucune conclusion concernant les humains avec le peu d'informations dont nous disposons. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse inclure ceci dans notre rapport final », jugea Twilight. Elle reporta son regard sur les restes de la charrette. « Lyra a même admis qu'il n'existait aucune trace relatant un fait comparable. Bien que cela aurait été bénéfique pour les humains, ceci reste bien loin des compétences qui leur sont attribuées. »

Lyra baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais été capable de comprendre comment ces choses fonctionnent. C'est pourquoi j'avais besoin d'expérimenter.

— Si les humains possédaient vraiment de telles choses, ne devrions-nous pas encore nous en servir ? raisonna Twilight.

— Probablement. Je ne sais pas », estima Lyra.

Bon-Bon regarda Twilight de travers. « Tu avais dit que tu ne pensais pas que les humains puissent exister.

— Eh bien, non, répondit Twilight. Et même en se reportant sur la mythologie officielle, cela ne tient pas debout. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ça me revient, je dois compléter un rapport pour la Princesse sur ma progression. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas flagrante…

— Peut-être que nous devrions y aller aussi », suggéra Bon-Bon, en adressant à Lyra un de ses regards.

Lyra se tourna vers Applejack. « Ça va aller. Je te rembourserai. »

Elle rejoignit la suite de Bon-Bon sans un mot, pas mécontente de se tirer de ce pétrin.

* * *

Une fois à la maison, Bon-Bon s'adressa à sa colocataire.

« Lyra, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le pense vraiment cette fois. Toutes ces histoires sur les humains doivent s'arrêter, déclara Bon-Bon. J'ai pu tolérer ces… mains, je n'ai même rien objecté quand tu as commencé à mettre des vêtements, mais _ça_ ? Tu aurais pu te tuer tout à l'heure !

— C'était ma première expérience avec ce prototype. Les erreurs, ça arrive, expliqua Lyra.

— Ta _première_ \- ? Non, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu vas retenter une chose pareille de nouveau. Tu as complètement démoli la charrette d'Applejack, tout ça à cause d'une théorie qui ne tient même pas debout -

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu, coupa Lyra. Si tu savais à quoi ressemblent mes rêves, tu comprendrais. Si je trouve la manière dont les humains faisaient fonctionner ces engins, imagine le changement dans tout Equestria !

— Les humains n'existent pas ! » tonna Bon-Bon. Lyra fit un pas en arrière. Baissant le ton, Bon-Bon continua, « Tu es trop grande pour croire à ces histoires. Écoute donc Twilight. Écoute tes propres _parents_ , par Celestia.

— Aucun d'entre eux ne comprend ce qui se passe. Je sais que les humains existent, affirma Lyra.

— Mais toutes ces choses que tu as faites… Tu es une licorne ! Rien ne pourra changer cela. Tu n'es pas une humaine.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais une. »

Bon-Bon prit une profonde inspiration. « Lyra, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais… Si tu continues à faire ces expériences, ou qu'importe le nom que tu leur donnes, je… » Elle hésita. « Je ne voudrais vraiment pas en être au point de te mettre à la porte, mais… »

Lyra la fixa des yeux, complètement abasourdie. « Tu… Tu ferais ça, sérieusement ? »

Bon-Bon acquiesça lentement de la tête.

« Mais…

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, Lyra. Je voulais bien ne pas en tenir compte auparavant et me dire que c'était sans danger, mais là… c'est juste beaucoup trop. Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un avec cette carriole. »

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. « Très bien. » D'un soupir, Lyra fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'affala sur le lit puis se retourna, fixant le plafond.

C'était tellement frustrant. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule preuve solide. Peut-être bien qu'elle n'avait que des théories et des écrits sur quelque chose qui avait existé et créé cette société avant que les poneys n'arrivent.

Mais tout lui paraissait si véridique dans ses rêves.

Elle fit circuler son regard et aperçut son journal sur la table de nuit. La nuit précédente, elle s'était encore réveillée avec ces mêmes images plein la tête. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière et regarda ce qu'elle avait dessiné.

Elle avait essayé de retranscrire le plus de détails possible avant de commencer à les oublier. Il y avait vraiment peu de ressemblance avec une charrette en bois, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle connaissait qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Ces véhicules humains avaient été conçus d'une matière différente… peut-être du métal, vu leur apparence ? Il y avait des vitres sur tous les côtés. Les passagers et le conducteur se trouvaient assis à l'intérieur. Et les roues étaient plus épaisses mais pas en bois. Elles étaient en mouvement dans ses rêves, ce qui ne lui avait pas permis de mieux les observer.

Le véritable problème se situait dans la propulsion. Elle avait utilisé la magie, cette même énergie qui alimentait toute sorte de choses à Equestria. Les livres étaient tous unanimes sur l'incapacité des humains à recourir à la magie… mais comment ces véhicules pouvaient-ils fonctionner autrement ? Elle les avait vu circuler à une vitesse hallucinante sans que quoique ce soit ne les tracte.

Twilight ne croyait pas aux rêves de Lyra, mais elle ne les avait jamais vécus. Ce n'était pas de simples rêves. Tout y était détaillé de façon extraordinaire. Lyra y apercevait souvent des éléments qui n'avaient jamais été décrits dans les grimoires, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu tout imaginer toute seule.

Et pourtant, Twilight avait soulevé un point intéressant… Si les humains avaient conçu ces choses, que leur était-il donc arrivé, et pourquoi les poneys ne les utilisaient plus aujourd'hui ?

Elle posa son journal sur la commode, au-dessus d'un enchevêtrement de partitions pour le Grand Gala Équestre. Cela lui revint d'un coup, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine. Elle prit un exemplaire de l'une des valses et analysa les lignes de portées, écoutant la musique dans sa tête tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la page.

Bon. Peut-être qu'elle laisserait cela de côté pour le moment. Elle ferait plutôt quelques répétitions de dernière minute pour le Gala, même si c'était à peine nécessaire. Bon-Bon était en colère et mener des recherches supplémentaires tout de suite empirerait sûrement les choses.

Lyra se sentait épuisée. Elle voulait juste des réponses claires, mais les obtiendrait-elle seulement ? Juste _n'importe quoi_ qui puisse convaincre Bon-Bon de son point de vue.

Elle éteignit la lumière et essaya de ne plus penser à rien pour s'endormir.

* * *

Une calèche venait juste de s'arrêter devant la maison. Bon-Bon fut la première à la remarquer par la fenêtre.

« Lyra, tu es prête ? Ton taxi est arrivé, appela-t-elle.

— J'y suis presque ! » répondit une voix au fond du couloir.

Lyra fit un rapide tour de sa chambre, rassemblant tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il y avait des partitions, que ce soit en feuilles volantes ou reliées dans des cahiers, dispersées partout dans la pièce, sur son bureau, sur sa table de nuit et sur son lit. Elle usa de sa magie pour toutes les ramasser rapidement. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa commode fut rassemblé dans un tas désordonné, qu'elle compacta du mieux qu'elle put, avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

Lyra se pressait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans sa robe, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur le tissu. Elle était bien plus habituée aux pantalons. Là, c'était trop large et incommodant pour se mouvoir. Elle fit une halte dans le salon.

« Bonne chance, lui addressa Bon-Bon. Tu penses que tu seras de retour cette nuit ?

— 'Sais pas, répondit Lyra en haussant les épaules. Mes parents ont envoyé une lettre. Ils ont écrit qu'ils aimeraient bien que je leur rende visite après ma performance, c'est-à-dire assez tard, mais j'essaierais de rentrer aussi tôt que je le pourrais. »

Elle vérifia tout son matériel - son étui à lyre, les cahiers de partitions… Le compte devait être bon. L'ensemble flottait au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle quittait la maison.

Lyra rejoignit la porte de la calèche. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à charger ses affaires à l'intérieur. Bon-Bon l'avait suivie dehors et circulait vers l'avant du véhicule.

« Tout va bien ? » Le conducteur avait remarqué l'inquiétude sur le visage de Bon-Bon.

« Oh, ça va. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous conduisiez », répondit Bon-Bon. Elle reçut pour toute réponse un air interrogateur. « Heu… c'est une longue histoire. » Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, m'dame, rassura l'étalon. Je fais le trajet entre Ponyville et Canterlot depuis des lustres. Tout ira bien.

— Oui, bien sûr… acquiesça Bon-Bon d'un rire bref. J'en suis certaine. »

Peut-être qu'elle s'en faisait trop pour Lyra. Certes, ses… excentricités… s'étaient intensifiées au cours des derniers mois. Mais quelle est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver au Grand Gala Équestre ? Cela s'avérerait sûrement un pas vers la bonne voie pour Lyra. Peut-être qu'elle y trouverait finalement une carrière dans un orchestre pour de bon et qu'elle y toucherait un revenu stable.

« Très bien, je suis prête », annonça Lyra, rejoignant son amie depuis le côté. Elle regarda Bon-Bon, puis le conducteur. « On peut y aller.

— Au revoir, Lyra, lui dit Bon-Bon. Fais de ton mieux.

— On se revoit demain au plus tard. » Elle leva son sabot pour l'emphase : « À plus ! »

Lyra monta dans la calèche. Elle s'asseya sur le siège rembourré à l'intérieur, mais il s'avéra bizarre et inconfortable de s'asseoir à sa manière avec sa robe. De toutes façons, elle devrait se tenir comme n'importe quel autre poney pendant sa performance. Exactement comme ce que lui avaient suggéré Bon-Bon et Rarity.

Elle regardait Bon-Bon et leur maison s'estomper progressivement alors que la calèche traçait son chemin. Canterlot se trouvait quasiment à une heure de route environ. Elle s'installa plus confortablement le temps du voyage.


	9. Chapitre 9 - La conspiration de Canterlo

La calèche ralentit et s'arrêta devant les portes du château. Regardant à travers la fenêtre, Lyra prit une grande inspiration.

C'est ici qu'on l'attendait. L'invitation lui était parvenue bien des mois avant que Twilight ne vienne lui rendre visite, bien avant qu'elle n'interroge la Princesse Luna sur les humains, bien avant qu'aucun soupçon ne pèse sur elle.

Mais le danger demeurait.

Lyra ouvrit la portière et descendit de la calèche. Ses chaussures dorées faisaient du bruit sur les pavés de la route. Elle porta son regard sur son étui à lyre et ses cahiers, tous sortis de la calèche par un sort de lévitation, et les rassembla auprès d'elle.

« Bonne chance, m'dame, lui souhaita l'étalon qui tractait la calèche.

— Merci », remercia-t-elle d'un air absent.

Le son des roues ricochant contre le pavé se fit entendre alors que la calèche s'éloignait. Lyra hésita devant les portes du château. L'atmosphère se faisait plus pesante maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule ici.

Les lumières n'avaient pas encore été allumées. L'arrivée des musiciens avait été prévue assez tôt. Rien de bien différent comparé à une autre performance. Lyra essayait de s'en convaincre, mais elle avait tout de même le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir. La Princesse Celestia était sûrement au courant de ses activités… Mais essayerait-elle de s'en préoccuper pendant cet événement officiel ?

Le passage qui menait au château était bien long mais toujours désert pour l'instant. Pas de gardes. C'est ce qu'il fallait.

Elle entra dans le hall d'entrée. Un long tapis rouge avait été déroulé au centre. Lyra fit circuler son regard et trouva la salle de bal – son poste pour la nuit. Les autres membres de l'orchestre étaient déjà en train de se préparer à l'intérieur. L'estrade se trouvait juste en face d'un des vitraux abstrait du château. Une très belle salle.

S'approchant de l'estrade, Lyra prit place à côté d'une élégante ponette terrestre à la robe grise, occupée à accorder son violoncelle. Il y avait aussi une autre jument munie d'un imposant instrument à vent - un soubassophone selon Lyra - et un étalon au piano.

 _Donnez-moi juste dix doigts et je suis sûre que je peux y jouer encore mieux que lui,_ pensa Lyra.

Un pupitre solitaire l'attendait, elle y disposa ses partitions. Puis elle posa par terre son étui, l'ouvrit, et en sortit son instrument.

« Hé, tu es prête ? demanda Lyra à sa voisine. Au fait, je m'appelle Lyra.

— Octavia. » Elle avait à peine tourné son regard vers la nouvelle arrivante et continuait à accorder son instrument. L'air satisfaite, elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et joua une longue note interminable pour en écouter la sonorité.

Lyra la fixa des yeux, bouche bée. « Donc… tu te mets toujours dans cette position quand tu joues ? Comment tu fais ?

— Des années de pratique, répondit Octavia.

— Ça doit être dur de garder l'équilibre », estima Lyra. Prendre le temps d'apprendre cette posture lui paraissait être une bonne idée.

« Petit à petit, on arrive à maintenir cette pose, même pour de longues périodes. »

Lyra se reporta sur son propre instrument. Elle avait toujours pris grand soin de sa lyre depuis que ses parents la lui avaient achetée quand elle était pouliche. La bordure dorée scintillait toujours sous la lumière du soleil couchant qui traversait le vitrail, et les cordes… Elle pinça l'une d'entre elles avec sa magie, fronça les sourcils, réajusta la corde et réessaya. C'était mieux.

La salle de bal était toute décorée pour l'événement. Des tables avaient été préparées, et des serveurs en costume disposaient le repas sur le buffet principal. Le Gala continuerait jusqu'à minuit. Lyra y resterait pendant des heures… Il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle se serve en denrées tant qu'elle en avait encore l'occasion.

Les mets étaient typiques d'une cérémonie officielle pompeuse : des mini-sandwichs inefficaces pour remplir un ventre et des petits cubes de fromage onéreux. Quelques fleurs avaient été disposées au centre pour décorer. Lyra se servit un verre de punch. Peut-être en aurait-elle besoin si elle souhaitait tenir toute la nuit.

Retournant sur l'estrade, elle termina d'arranger sa lyre et attendit la venue des invités.

Le soleil se couchait, et les lueurs colorées qui descendaient sur l'estrade s'estompaient peu à peu. Lyra essayait de trouver une position assise plus commode pour un poney et qu'elle puisse maintenir toute la nuit. Cela ne s'avérait pas simple.

La ponette terrestre qui jouait du soubassophone s'adressa à Lyra. « C'est une très belle robe.

— Merci ! » Elle se rappela qu'on lui avait demandé de faire passer le message. « C'est une création exclusive de Rarity.

— Rarity ? s'interloqua la ponette, penchant la tête.

— Il ne s'agit sûrement pas de la… désastreuse… compagne du Prince Blueblood de l'année dernière, je me trompe ? présuma Octavia, l'air dubitative.

— Nope. Une autre Rarity », répondit Lyra, le regard ailleurs. Elle reporta sa vision vers la porte de l'autre côté.

— Ah, oui. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien vouloir revenir après _ça_ , confia l'étalon au piano qui rejoignit la conversation. Nadermane en a eu assez de son côté. Je reste cependant certain que notre amie Lyra ici présente saura le remplacer comme il se doit. » Il lui adressa un hochement de la tête, confiant.

Une cloche sonna l'heure du haut de la tour.

« Il semble bien que la soirée commence, déclara Octavia. À mon signal. »

Alors que les tout premiers invités se manifestaient, le groupe débuta le premier morceau, une sonate assez lente qui dura un bon quart d'heure. Lyra s'ennuyait déjà.

Lyra s'était toujours sentie complètement différente des autres poneys à Canterlot. Personne ici ne se préoccupait de choses intéressantes ou importantes. Tout leur intérêt se concentrait sur la mode, la haute société et les plus ennuyeuses de toutes les musiques classiques les plus ennuyeuses jamais écrites. Pourquoi s'était-elle donc portée volontaire pour ce concert ?

Ah oui. Pour pouvoir faire progresser sa carrière. Et enchaîner des cérémonies et des concerts encore _plus_ ennuyeux.

Et alors que le morceau s'achevait, ils commencèrent à en jouer un autre, puis encore un autre, durant les deux heures interminables qui suivirent.

Lyra piquait du nez. Elle luttait pour rester attentive, son esprit enchaînant l'exécution de chaque morceau sans vraiment y penser. Après autant de répétitions, cela devenait inconscient. De toutes façons, il ne lui avait jamais fallu bien longtemps pour maîtriser une pièce. Elle avait toujours été rapide pour apprendre. Un prodige. Qu'importe.

La nuit était un amalgame de poneys dansant, discutant, entrant et sortant de la salle de bal par les jardins au dehors. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle avait été réellement anxieuse à son arrivée. Absolument rien n'allait arriver cette nuit, si seulement celle-ci s'achèverait.

Elle entama la coda d'un morceau, et les autres musiciens semblaient se préparer à conclure pour l'entracte. Le seul entracte de toute la soirée. Cependant ils commencèrent une nouvelle valse, et Lyra se ressaisit de son instrument pour jouer.

Enfin, la valse arriva à sa fin. Une brève pause était prévue – environ dix minutes, mais c'était déjà ça – avant qu'ils ne continuent avec le reste de la musique. Elle posa sa lyre et descendit de l'estrade de bon coeur pour étirer ses pattes un moment.

« Excusez-moi. Lequel de vous se nomme Heartstrings ? » L'un des serveurs, une licorne blanche vêtue d'une veste de smoking, s'était approché de l'estrade et s'adressait au groupe.

Lyra se retourna. « Ça doit être moi. » Elle était surprise que ce nom ait été employé.

« Ah, oui. La Princesse souhaite s'entretenir avec vous après la fin des festivités de cette nuit », informa-t-il.

Les yeux grands de stupeur, Lyra balbutia : « Comment ? Princesse… Celestia ? »

Le serveur approuva de la tête. « Elle vous attendra juste après minuit. » Sans ajouter un mot, il s'éloigna.

Cela sonnait sûrement comme un avertissement. L'esprit de Lyra croulait sous les interrogations à cet instant. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ait à voir avec le Gala. Elle n'était qu'une musicienne, rien de spécial. D'autres manigances se jouaient en ce moment même. Elle avait vu juste. La Princesse Celestia était sans aucun doute au sommet de toute la conspiration.

« La _Princesse_ souhaite discuter avec vous ? s'interloqua Octavia, bouche bée.

Lyra eut un rictus nerveux. « Que voulez-vous ? Je dois être un poney très important. »

Elle trotta rapidement vers la foule, la tête basse. Toutes les voix de la salle de bal se conjuguèrent. Quelque part, un étalon haussait le ton pour la chute de sa blague, déclenchant des éclats de rire polis dans un coin. Lyra tourna son regard sur le côté et reconnut Spitfire, l'une des Wonderbolts, discutant avec un fan. Tout semblait si ordinaire. Aucun de ces poneys ne savait ce qui se passait vraiment.

Le buffet se trouvait juste devant. Elle se servit un nouveau verre de punch et le descendit.

« Vous faites partie de l'orchestre là-bas ? » demanda un pégase dont la crinière avait été coiffée de manière très sinueuse et soignée.

Prise au dépourvu devant son interlocutrice, Lyra répondit : « Ou-ouaip, c'est bien ça… » Elle devait se calmer, se ressaisir. Il n'y avait aucune raison de suspecter tout le monde.

« Votre prestation a été tout simplement formidable. J'aime écouter un bon concert comme le vôtre.

— Merci. » Lyra approuva de la tête, terminant un second verre de punch sans même s'en rendre compte et la quitta précipitamment, trébuchant presque sur un bout de sa robe dans l'action.

Il était facile de se perdre dans la foule. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait s'éclipser sans qu'on ne la remarque. Mais pas avant la fin du Gala, cependant. On se rendrait compte si leur quatuor devenait soudainement un trio. Mais que pouvait-elle envisager après cette nuit ? Comment pouvait-elle échapper à la Princesse d'Equestria en personne ?

Elle pouvait la voir derrière le porche voûté. La Princesse Celestia - juste à côté, accueillant personnellement chaque poney d'une file d'invités, leur adressant poliment la bienvenue d'un sourire. Si proche. Qu'allait-il se passer cette nuit ?

Lyra devait se préparer au pire. Luna avait réagi de façon virulente à la mention des humains. Celestia avait commandé ce rapport à Twilight, mais que cela signifiait-il ? Une chose était sûre - si Celestia souhaitait s'adresser à elle spécifiquement, c'est qu'elle _savait_.

La regardant de loin, Lyra examina ses manières distinguées. Elle adressait ses salutations à chaque poney qu'elle accueillait, juste quelques mots, bien que Lyra ne pût les entendre. Alors qu'un couple d'invités s'éloignaient après l'avoir rencontrée, Celestia se tourna vers elle, et elle croisa brièvement le regard de Lyra.

Elle se figea sur place. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle la surveillait. Elle déguerpit de suite, se frayant un passage à travers la foule en direction de l'estrade pour rejoindre les autres musiciens.

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures. Octavia lui adressa un regard singulier, sans doute jalouse que Lyra eut été conviée à un si grand honneur.

Lyra passait ses partitions au crible, essayant de trouver le morceau suivant. Quelque chose tomba de la pile de cahiers. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'un des morceaux du Gala, c'était...

Non. Comment avait-elle pu emporter son journal avec elle ? Elle était retenue au Gala, la Princesse était au courant de sa présence, elle connaissait ses activités, et pour couronner le tout, elle avait amené toutes les recherches qui l'incriminaient.

Que pouvait-elle donc faire ? Lyra glissa son journal au milieu des cahiers de partition qu'elle avait déjà jouées. C'était tellement évident qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas le remarquer. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait partir avec son journal sans que personne ne le remarque.

L'étalon au piano commença une intro, et ils entamèrent un nouveau morceau.

Ici, à l'une des plus grandes soirées mondaines de Canterlot. De tout Equestria, même ! La Princesse Celestia avait vraiment choisi d'affronter Lyra en ce lieu ? Cela étant dit, elle demeurait l'ultime souveraine. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se dérober de n'importe quel problème à volonté ? Et si Lyra se trouvait déjà ici en tant que musicienne, cela s'avérait être la couverture parfaite.

La lyre commençait à ne plus jouer en rythme avec le reste du groupe. Elle était arrivée au moins à trois mesures d'avance par rapport aux autres, et Octavia la fusillait du regard. Lyra se reprit rapidement. Elle devait se concentrer. La situation l'exigeait de par sa gravité. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses émotions influencer sa magie.

Lyra faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrée sur la partition qui lui faisait face. Elle avait répété ces musiques des centaines de fois. Les jouer ne lui posait aucun problème. Une note à la fois, tout en restant synchronisée avec les autres membres du groupe. C'était une professionnelle.

Comment était-elle supposée rester concentrée sur cette musique classique assommante quand on venait tout juste de lui apprendre que le gouvernement l'avait réellement espionnée ?

Sa perception du temps était devenue floue. Était-elle en train de jouer depuis cinq minutes ou bien cinq heures ? Honnêtement, Lyra n'en savait rien. Sa corne brillait, la musique suivante commençait, et la lyre continuait de faire vibrer ses cordes.

Une autre heure passa… ou ce qui semblait être une heure, Lyra n'aurait su dire. Elle leva son regard de la partition un moment pour observer le public. Quelle heure était-il ? Était-ce elle, ou bien la salle de bal commençait à se vider ?

Non, les festivités se terminaient bel et bien. Une fois le morceau suivant achevé, presque tout le monde était parti. Ses chances d'évasion étaient descendues à zéro.

Elle tourna une autre page dans ses partitions. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le pupitre en cuivre brillant derrière la feuille qui se présentait. C'était le dernier morceau de la soirée.

Une fois qu'il fut fini, il y avait encore quelques cercles de poneys ici et là qui discutaient entre eux. Le silence était brusque et perturbant. Octavia avait commencé à ranger son violoncelle, l'étalon s'était levé de son piano.

Une voix féminine s'adressa à elle depuis le côté de l'estrade. « Heartstrings ?

— Je préfère Lyra », répondit-elle automatiquement à la Princesse Celestia qui l'avait appelée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh, bien sûr. Au temps pour moi. » La Princesse lui accorda un sourire.

Lyra ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ? N'avait-elle même pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer ?

« Peut-être voudras-tu me rejoindre en privé, convia Celestia. J'ai quelques affaires importantes à aborder avec toi.

— O-oui… accepta Lyra en hochant la tête. Bien sûr. »

Elle jeta un regard vers son étui, ses partitions (avec son journal caché au milieu, réalisa-t-elle).

« Tu peux laisser tes affaires ici pour l'instant, informa la Princesse. Nous devrions y aller, d'accord ? »

Lyra acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer dans tous les sens. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

Elle suivit Celestia à l'extérieur de la salle de bal. Ses pattes tremblaient pendant sa marche, et sûrement pas à cause du punch. Elles montèrent les escaliers, et continuèrent dans les couloirs du château. Le silence, après tout le tumulte du Gala, était extrêmement perturbant.

Lyra et Celestia traversèrent tout le château jusqu'à la salle du trône. Des vitraux parsemaient chaque mur de la grande salle. La dernière fois que Lyra s'y était rendue remontait au spectacle de la Veillée Chaleureuse quand elle avait été ouverte au public. L'immense pièce était maintenant complètement vide.

Celestia s'adressa à un garde posté près de la porte. « Vous pouvez nous laisser. Attendez dehors.

— Oui, Votre Majesté. » Il partit promptement, et les portes se fermèrent.

Elles étaient seules dorénavant. Lyra sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Dans le silence de la salle, elle pouvait presque l'entendre.

Celestia prit enfin la parole. « C'était ton premier Gala, n'est-ce pas ? Même après un millier d'années, ils donnent toujours l'impression de s'éterniser, avisa-t-elle en souriant.

— O-oui… bredouilla Lyra.

— C'est dommage que Twilight et ses amies n'aient pas pu venir, mais nous ne pouvions pas vraiment assister à une nouvelle performance de ce _type_ , plaisanta la Princesse d'un rire léger. Alors, comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

— C'était assez ennuyeux, à vrai dire. » Lyra la fixait des yeux, confuse. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« Ha, oui. Je dois bien l'admettre, approuva Celestia. Ça ne s'améliore jamais, qu'importe le nombre de Galas auxquels on assiste.

— Donc, heu… de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lyra en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ici ?

— Je suppose que je devrais directement aborder le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? concéda Celestia. Twilight m'a raconté que tu l'avais aidée pour son projet de recherche. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de retrouver ton nom dans son rapport.

— Ha… oui », dit Lyra. Cela avait bien un rapport avec les humains. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Il était sûrement inutile de nier quoi que ce soit à ce stade, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? « Oh, mais, heu… Nous avons épluché tout ce que nous avons pu trouver, et il semble que les humains n'existent vraiment pas. Pas du tout. » Elle força un sourire, même si les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? » Celestia haussa un sourcil.

Lyra hésita. « Bien sûr.

— Juste un imbroglio de mythes et de légendes, inventés par des poneys il y a fort longtemps, reposant en fait sur absolument aucune base », stipula la Princesse. Lyra pouvait presque entendre ses parents énoncer la même chose.

— Absolument. » Lyra grinça des dents.

L'expression de Celestia se fit plus sérieuse. « Oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as trouvé une bonne quantité d'informations, déclara-t-elle. Ces dernières années, il est devenu de plus en plus flagrant que les humains ne pourraient pas demeurer dans l'oubli. »

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. « Arrêtez de me mentir ! Je sais que les humains existent ! » Les cris de Lyra résonnèrent au sein de la grande pièce vide. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa… « Att-attendez… Vous voulez dire… Oh. »

Celestia marqua une pause. Le dos tourné à Lyra, elle restait immobile et silencieuse pour ce qui paraissait une éternité. Lyra fit un pas en arrière nerveusement, bien que ne se sentant plus tout à fait menacée.

« J'ai… hésité à ne serait-ce que parler des humains, reprit enfin Celestia. Ces dernières années, ils ont commencé à ressurgir dans mon esprit. Et juste quelques mois plus tôt, ma soeur revenait de sa visite à Ponyville en affirmant qu'un poney se souvenait encore d'eux. »

Lyra regrettait vraiment d'avoir ouvert sa bouche à cet instant.

« Malheureusement, ma soeur était incapable de décrire qui l'avait questionnée à leur sujet. Apparemment, cette personne était totalement méconnaissable sous son costume », précisa Celestia. Elle se retourna, montrant un léger rictus. « C'était Nightmare Night après tout. »

« O-ouais… » opina Lyra.

Celestia continua. « J'ai réalisé par la suite que j'avais omis de lui parler des récents événements, vu qu'ils s'étaient déroulés juste avant son retour à Equestria… Nos relations avec les humains sont devenues bien plus compliquées que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais la vérité, Lyra, c'est que les humains ont bel et bien existé dans le monde que nous appelons aujourd'hui Equestria. »

Lyra en restait bouche bée. « Vous… vous allez sérieusement tout me dire ? » Elle s'était vraiment honnêtement attendue à rencontrer plus de difficultés. La Princesse se montrait incroyablement ouverte sur le sujet, et bien plus calme que ne l'avait été Luna. « Je les ai étudiés toute ma vie. Pourtant tout le monde ne cesse de m'assurer qu'ils n'existent pas. Pourquoi personne ne se rappelle d'eux ? » C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle saisit l'ensemble des choses que Celestia venait d'énoncer. « Des événements _récents_ ? »

Elles se mirent à marcher le long de la salle du trône. « Enfin, plus ou moins récents… Mais il vaut mieux commencer par le début. Il y a bien de cela un millier d'années, il n'y avait plus aucun humain à Equestria. J'étais moi-même très jeune lorsque les humains étaient encore présents. Mais après ce qui leur est arrivé… nous nous sommes efforcées ma soeur et moi d'effacer toute trace de leur existence. Progressivement, les poneys oublièrent jusqu'à leur apparence. Ceux qui s'en souvenaient encore pensaient qu'ils avaient été inventés.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? J'ai fait des recherches. Nous devons presque _tout_ aux humains, déclara Lyra. L'ensemble de notre civilisation se base sur ce qu'ils ont créé.

— Cela est vrai… concéda Celestia. Les humains compensaient leur manque de magie par leur intelligence. Les poneys ont tous des facultés magiques en eux. Non seulement les licornes mais aussi les poneys terrestres qui ont leur connexion à la terre et les pégases qui peuvent réguler notre climat. Les humains, par contre, n'avaient que leurs têtes. Ils inventèrent leurs propres solutions pour remplacer ce qui leur manquait. Nous utilisons encore quelques-unes de leur créations ; ces outils sont si pratiques. Ponyville ressemble presque exactement à ce que pouvait être un village humain, bien des années auparavant. Mais par la suite… »

Lyra accéléra son allure pour se rapprocher davantage. « Que leur est-il arrivé ? »

Celestia s'avança devant l'un des vitraux. L'image d'un draconequus, s'étalant presque sur toute la hauteur de la fenêtre et de la salle elle-même, se trouvait gravée dessus. « Aussi ambitieux qu'ils étaient, les humains étaient aussi naturellement enclins au conflit et à la discorde. »

Discord… Il était réapparu juste l'année dernière. Tout le monde à Ponyville s'en souvenait. C'était l'esprit du chaos. La plupart des choses qui s'étaient déroulées pendant sa venue demeuraient floues et confuses, mais Lyra se rappelait la pluie de chocolat au lait, des bâtiments qui se retournaient, et des poneys qui s'en prenaient soudainement à leurs meilleurs amis.

« Même le plus petit différend entre les humains suffisait à ce qu'ils combattent entre eux », énonça Celestia. Elle leva son regard vers le visage immobile, les yeux jaunes, le corps distordu composé de nombreuses parties incohérentes. « Lorsque Discord arriva au pouvoir, il aggrava toute tension déjà existante. La discorde entre les humains lui octroyait un pouvoir encore plus grand.

— Je-je n'ai jamais rien lu sur des humains se combattant entre eux », remarqua Lyra. Elle dévia son regard du vitrail et l'éleva vers Celestia. « Ça n'a même jamais été évoqué dans les livres.

— C'est exactement ce que nous voulions cacher, Luna et moi. Les guerres entre humains devinrent de plus en plus brutales. Ils commencèrent à inventer de nouvelles armes, plutôt que des outils de création. À terme… » Celestia ferma les yeux. « Aucune civilisation ne peut survivre bien longtemps quand elle se consacre à la destruction. »

Les mots touchèrent Lyra en plein coeur. Elle ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer. Les humains… Ils auraient provoqué leur propre extinction ? Quelle sorte de créature pouvait bien faire ça ?

« Mais tout est de la faute de Discord, n'est-ce pas ? » argua Lyra, interrompant le long silence. Celestia reporta son regard vers elle. « Les humains ne peuvent pas s'être infligés ça tout seuls. Ils ne l'auraient _jamais_ fait.

— Ils étaient déjà vulnérables, répondit Celestia. Je sais que ça doit te faire un choc, mais tu dois comprendre. »

Un choc ? C'était quasiment un euphémisme. Lyra pouvait à peine se convaincre de l'accepter, même de la part de la Princesse d'Equestria elle-même. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Une fois les humains éteints, le pouvoir de Discord s'affaiblit. Il les avait menés vers un tel chaos qu'ils en étaient surchargés, et avec leur disparition, il se trouva dépossédé de cette source de pouvoir. » Celestia s'éloigna de la fenêtre et continua le long du couloir. « C'est à ce moment-là que ma soeur et moi utilisâmes les Éléments d'Équilibre pour la première fois. Il fut enfin vaincu et emprisonné… bien qu'il fût trop tard pour sauver les humains. »

Elles se trouvaient maintenant devant l'un des nouveaux vitraux. Twilight Sparkle et ses amies y étaient immortalisées, se servant des Éléments d'Équilibre pour défaire Nightmare Moon.

« Bonté, rire, générosité, honnêteté, et loyauté. C'est ce sur quoi Equestria a été fondée. » Elles observèrent toutes deux le vitrail. « Luna et moi avons créé une nouvelle société basée sur l'harmonie et l'amitié, afin que ce qui arriva aux humains ne se reproduise plus jamais. »

Lyra regardait le sol fixement. Cela semblait aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé à propos des humains.

 _Ça devait être une erreur,_ se dit Lyra. _Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils étaient réellement._

« Vous disiez que vous aviez essayé de détruire toutes les traces. J'ai trouvé des livres sur les humains à la bibliothèque de Canterlot quand j'étais une pouliche, évoqua-t-elle. Ils n'ont jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit sur la guerre, mais...

— Aucun manuscrit traitant de la guerre à Equestria ne pouvait continuer d'exister. C'était une certitude. Nous avons tenté de mettre le sabot sur toute trace qui demeurait sur les humains, mais… Elles étaient très dispersées. Tout n'a pas pu être retrouvé, expliqua Celestia. Je suis surprise que tu aies pu dénicher ne serait-ce qu'un seul livre à un aussi jeune âge… et ici même à Canterlot, qui plus est. Je suppose que les humains ont toujours été une espèce particulièrement tenace. »

Lyra ne savait même plus quoi dire. « Donc, tout notre mode de vie… La raison même pour laquelle nous détenons les Éléments d'Équilibre, c'est uniquement pour garder le secret sur… la guerre ?

— Bien évidemment, il est difficile de comprendre l'importance capitale de l'amitié à moins d'en avoir été privé, déclara Celestia. Nous ne pouvions laisser courir le moindre mot sur la vérité, mais les poneys devaient le savoir. C'est pour cela que nous avions créé la pièce de théâtre de la Veillée Chaleureuse. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui est vraiment arrivé aux humains, mais cela sert d'avertissement.

— Donc cette pièce a vraiment été inventée.

— C'est moi qui ai imaginé le chancelier Puddinghead. J'en suis particulièrement fière, se vanta Celestia. J'ai entendu dire que Pinkie Pie en a fait une excellente interprétation cette année. »

Peut-être était-ce juste dû au fait d'avoir passé la nuit entière à jouer de la musique au cours d'une cérémonie ennuyeuse, mais Lyra se sentait épuisée. « Vous vous êtes tellement efforcée de garder tout cela secret. Pourquoi me le dévoiler ? » Son regard traversa l'une des fenêtres transparentes, donnant vue sur les jardins du château plongés dans l'obscurité avec leurs statues de pierre, et le labyrinthe de haies qui s'étendait à l'horizon.

« Tes… parents… se sont entretenus avec moi il y a peu de temps. Ils étaient inquiets, expliqua Celestia. Ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais instruite sur les humains, que tu avais continué à les étudier toute ta vie.

— Mes _parents_ ont discuté avec vous ? Pourquoi auraient-ils… Non, c'est impossible… » Lyra eut un rire nerveux et secoua la tête. « Mes parents _détestent_ les humains. Ils ont toujours essayé de me détourner de ces études.

— Je ne dirais pas qu'ils 'détestent' les humains, tempéra Celestia. Comme la plupart des poneys, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler des humains auparavant. C'était tout du moins… avant que ça n'arrive. Il y a environ quinze ans de cela si je me rappelle bien. » Elle marqua une pause. « Seulement quelques mois se sont passés depuis notre entretien, et nous en avions convenu que tu avais besoin de savoir. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu comprennes les raisons pour lesquelles nous, les poneys, avons pris tant de mesures pour prendre nos distances avec les humains…

— Hein ? » s'interloqua Lyra.

Celestia hésita.

« Lorsque Cirrus et Dewey Decimal t'ont trouvée alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, et qu'ils t'ont amenée à moi, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais être. Moi-même, je ne croyais pas ça possible. Tout ce que nous savions de manière sûre, c'était… que tu n'étais pas née à Equestria, Lyra. »


End file.
